The Second Rikodou Sennin
by essentilas
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha, feeling betrayed by Sakura. Letting Itachi be the Hokage, Naruto leaves Konoha to train with all the tailed beast. 3 and a half years later when Naruto returns, stronger then ever he realizes that some things never changes. Upon returning, new turmoil and hardships shows up. Will Narusaku survive? Genre: Romance, Humor, Action and Adventure.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Oi gaki, what in the name of world were you doing in your dreams last night. You are now the hokage for kami's sake. Have some respect for the head of konoha's medic nin"  
"WHAT THE HELL? you were peeping into my dreams again? i thought we had a deal, you stupid fox, no more outings for you, KURAMA!"  
The young Rokudaime Hokage was going through his refular early morning chores, as his mind drifted to the wonderful dream he had the night before. Both the Hokage and the village head medic nin (a.k.a. Haruno Sakura) were in a date. he had it all figured out, and finally when The Hokage popped the once in a life time question to the only pink haired kunoichi he had ever laid his eyes on, said yes. They hurried back from their date, as the whole evening itself had sexual tension between the both of them thick in the air, they were goin at it like rabbits... " oi gaki, have some shame when i'm around atleast, seriously, i had to put up with you more then Kushina would have ever done"

"Like i had a choice... go ahead, annoy me early morning, and you may flush the thought of your little get together with your brothers down the toilet, not not to mention, you peeking into my dreams again. for the love of god, can't i even fantasize about the woman i love, without someone pestering me over!"

"Alright, m sori, i shouldn't have peeked into your private parts, or your sakura chan's private parts, but boy did she have some huge knockers in there, i don't think she really carries an asset like that.."

"DAMARE, KONO AHOOOOOO!..." screamed the young Rokudaime Hokage at the top of his lungs.

The scream was not surprise to the people of Konohagakure no sato. Lately the Rokudaime has been the rooster of the village. Waking up almost every villager, enjoying the peacefull sleep.

The peace that has finally been achived with the sacrifices of countless shinobies from all over the five great nations. But then again, from the bloodshed and sorrows of The Fourth Great Ninja War, were born many new heroes. Heroes who were now named among the greatest legends in their respective village, and also among the whole of the shinobi world.

The war had finally been won, but Tobi who went with the alias Uchiha Madara, escaped, fleeing from the battleground at the end moment when he found out that two of the greatest uchihas and a certain jinchuuriki was too much for him to handle. But from the looks of his injuries, it doesn't look that he would be returning anytime soon. But then again, it never hurt to stay prepare. So everynight, everyone in village goes to sleep, beliving that untill THOSE four were watching over them, not even Kami can harm them.

" Hai hai.. i give you my sincere apology, for prying into your love life, but right now we more important issues then the hokage's love life. "

"Ha, what is it about?" The young Hokage now payin attention to old enemy but newly turned freind.

"Summon Tsunade and the others to the roof, and i'll explain in detail."

"Is it regarding him?" the young hokage asked with a worried face.

"I'm afraid it may be, stop wasting time and get on with it."

"So, its him again ha?.. very well then, Uchiha Madara. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, wont let you get away this time." The Hokage, grabbed his white trench coat,  
with orange flame rising upto the middle, and recalled that he has already marked the Hokage office. And then within the blink of an eye, he vanished into thin air. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto appeared in the office out of the thin air, as Shizune was arranging some files in the office. She looked up and saw the Blond Hokage appear out of nowhere, and all of a sudden..

"AAYEEEEEEEEE NARUTO-SAMA, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PANTS ON?"

"Ha?.." a confused naruto looked downwards and realized that he came wearing only the Hokage robe on top oh his full sleeve and high necked dark blue shirt and his flak jacket, and only with his orange green boxers with little hearts printed all over them.

"Oi, Kurama, why didn't you remind me to put my pants on?" asked an angered and red Naruto?

"What, I thought you didn't want me to peek into your private matters" answered the Kyuubi.

"You know thats not what i exactly meant" replied the young Rokudaime. "But nevermind, Shizune, Summon my team and and Tsunade to the roof, Kurama has some news he wansts to discuss"

"Rokudaime-sama, don't tell me you intend to summon the kyuubi in the middle of the village, no matter how friendly he may be, but it'll still cause an uproar if people see the kyuubi front of the hokage mansion, and..."

"Pump your brakes woman, i'll summon the miniature Kurama, now go and call everyone i asked for, i want everyone in the roof when i get back" replied the young frustrated Hokage.

"But Hokage-Smam, where are you going?" asked an Hyper SHizune.

"Going to put some pants on" and he flew off in the thin air.

Shizune watched as Nruto vanished using the 'Flying Raijin Jutsu' let behind by The Yondaime and sighed.

She wanted to retire along with Tsunade six years ago, when Naruto, the new Hokage requested her to stay and help her untill he found a new and promising assistant to help him with the day to day operations with the Village, and you certainly cannot deny a request made by a new hokage. Coming back from her thoughts, she called out Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Kotetsu, go and summon Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke from the konoha police force, tell them its an emergency from Naruto-sama. and Izumo, go and summon Lady Tsunade, the head of the council, and the head medic ninja Haruno Sakura, tell them the same. I'll go and summon my husband the leader of the anbu that is Hatake Kakashi and the Head Stratagist Shikamaru."  
shizune was already rushing out of the office as she was telling them their duties of the morning.

"um.. shizune-san, may i ask what is this really about?" asked a curious Kotetsu.

"I'm not sure, but i bet The blond Hokage's new pet has some news for us" replied Shizune before she left the office.

"oi, Izumo, was she reffering to the kyuubi?" Kotetsu asked with a raising eyebrow.

"I think she was, but its still really amazing that our new Hokage has all the Bijuu in his control, i heard he has placed a sealed in them in a way that no one can take control over them." repleid a proud Izumo.

"Yes, he holds control over all of them, other then the Gyuuki of Komogakure. I heard that he still wanted to be with B-san." Kotetsu said as they were walking towards the newly re-estalished police force of Konohagure, under the control of the two legendary Uchiha brothers.

"oi, Izumo, don't you have to go to Sakura-sama and Tsunade-sama as Shizune-san ordered?" asked Kotetsu with a slight grin.

"Man, i dont really want to face the wrath of those two women early in the morning, can't we both go together after we're done with Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama?" asked Izumo, making the cutest baby face that he could.

"Hai hai, but we have to be quick, after all the new Hokage hates to kept waiting" Kotetsu said after scratching his chin.

"Yes, but not when it comes to Sakura-sama. I think our young Hokage has a crush on our Head Medic nin. So he won't mind" Izumo said with a little more sensual grin on his face.

"Whatever, if we get too late, Naruto-sama may once again make clean the village sanitary section. I still remember the last time that happened." Kotetsu said as his face turned pale from recalling the incident over a month ago.

"Ya, when we delayed with the ramen, the Hokage-sama ordered" Izumo said shuddering as he too recalled the last incident. "oi, Kotetsu we should drop our little chit chat and hurry over".

"Nii-chan, what about a little spar in the evening after our shift is over today?" Sasuke asked Itachi as they were having their breakfast prepared by their wives Karin and Anko respectively. Apparently, Anko fell for Itachi since the day he saved her from that freak of nature, Kabuto. And once the war was over she, didn't see any reason to keep her feelings to herself and thus decided to propose Itachi. He in return has been very kind and humble in accepting he as his wife, but they both decided that they would have a nice and quite wedding. Bit the young Hokage would take none of that. Naruto after becoming the Hokage, the first thing he did was to make sure that he made everyone in the five great nation aware of the sacrifices that Uchiha Itachi has made for his brother and his village and for the sake of peace, and in the contrary, he also requested that Uchiha Sasuke be pardoned for he acted only due to the cicumstances and further mentioning that The Hokage would take resposibility for Sasuke's actions, if any in the future. So after The Hokage's wishes were fulfilled, the whole of the shinobi world after knowing the truth respected Uchiha Itachi almost as much as they respected and love the young Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. So the Hokage made sure that Uchiha Itachi's Wedding was not one that would easily be forgotten.

And five years later sasuke decided to marry Karin and redeem his actions for trying to kill her once in the past by keeping her happy and satisfied for the rest of his life, or so what she told Anko. "Really? I didn't know that he was a touchy-feely type" Anko said as she was pouring tea into the cups of Itachi and Sasuke."Of course he was, or else how would i have got this?" Karin pulled down her sleeve and turned around, revealing her right shoulder. Anko looked closely to find that ther were scratch marks bellow Karin's right shoulders. "Its from last night when sasuke raked by back when i was in top riding him like a little pony as he came." Karin said with a bright grin on her face. "Hai, i can understand. But now you get those toast while i take these cups to them." a little embarassed and redened Anko shrugged her away as her memories from the previous night with Itachi came back to her mind.

"You know what, i was just about to suggest the same to you" replied Itachi. He carried on, "Its actually been pretty long..."

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama" both the brothers turned almost at the same time and saw Izumo and Kotetsu standing on their door panting taking heavy breadths as if they had been running for the last half an hour.

"Oh, its you guys, come have a seat with me and my little brither as our wives serve you delicious toast with warm cups of tee" Itachi replied, with a bright smile on his face.

Izumo and kotetsu blinked and truned towards each other and stared for a few seconds, then shaking away all the desires, Izumo replied " Sorry Itachi-sama, but maybe some other time, right now, Hoakage-sama wants both of you in his office. Its an emergency."

'Naruto-kun?...' Itachi wondered.

'Dobe? This early.. can it be regarding him?' sasuke thought to himself.

"Hai, we'll be there right away" replied Itachi.

"Lets go Sasuke, The Hokage has called for us? Itachi said lookig towards his brother.

"Hai, nii-san" Sauske said as he picked up his wepons pouch from the table.

"Anko, we'll are leaving, its an emergency, the Hokage has summoned both be and Sasuke right away" Itache walked out the door as he called out to Anko.

"Ok dear, here, take your glasses" Anko said as she rushed out and gave Itachi his glasses due to his eyesight wich has gone bad due to his use of the Mangekyou, but thankfully, it had stopped after he was summoned back by Kabuto six years ago.

"Matte, Sasuke" Karin came running out as she called for her husband.

"Ha? Karin, what is it? Nii-san already told that its an emergency..? Sasuke tried to explain when Karin held him by the collars of his flak jacket and pulled him for a passionate kiss. Sasuke reddend with embarassment and tried to pull away from the show Karin was putting on with him in fron of his Brother and his sister-in-law, but soon gave in when he saw that it was of no use. Breaking away the kiss, Karin leaned into his ears and whispered with lust "I'm gonna tie you up tonight as i ride you like a horse, you sexy boy."

"Karin, its not the time.." he pulled away and looked around and saw the look on the faces of Itachi and Anko and realized that Karin's whisper was loud enough for them to hear. He blushed even more when his wife was not letting him off the hook. Itachi and Anko looked at each other and smiled lookin at the newly wed couple,

Finally Sasuke leaned in and whispered back into her ears sayin that, "ok fine Karin, you can tie me, but in excange i'll spank you." karin pulled back to see that the uchiha's eyes were gleaming with lust, thought he tried not to show it. She giggled and nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek before letting him go.

Sasuke nodded Anko goodbye and along with his brother, they both ran towards the Hokage mansion.

Sakura woke up when she heard loud banging on her door. She put on her bath robe on top of her nighty, and head towards the door. The noise was really getting on her nerves. She got home late as there was an emergency at the hospital late night and she had to rush back once again. 'Whoever it was, should have a damn good reason to wake me up at this hour' She thought to herself.

"... so we came here on the orders of Shizune-san" Kotetsu and Izumo were harldy able to keep there eyes in place as they kept drifting towards sakura's pink nipple as it was probing out of the top of her nighty. Sakura, deep in thought did't realize this yet.

'an emergency that called for all of us, i should get going soon. i hope its not bad' she thought to herslef as she drew her eyes towards the both of them to apologize for screaming at them earlier on, but when she saw, what their eyes were repetedly staring at.. People saw two of konoha's elite chuunins fly out of the head medic ninja's doorstep.

They sighed and had nothing but pity for them, perhaps those two didn't know that Sakura has inherited her master's insane strenght and and also her crazy temper.. poor fools.

Kakashi was interupted by his wife, Shizune whilst addresing the newest recruits of the ANBU. when he was told of the situation, he left the matters to Sai and went along with his wife.

"shikamaru, atleast finish your breakfast..." protested Ino when interrupted.

"Sori Ino, its not like i don't want to sit and finish the breakfast that my fiancee made, but our troublesome Hokage has some rather troublesome news, Its a pain, but i have to hurry along" replied a restless and an unusual acting Shikamaru.

Ino smiled to herself knowing that, no matter how lazy he was, when ever its anything regarding Naruto, He'll be the first one laying his life on the line, although he'll be doin it while complaining. :Ok, but atleast be home before its dinner, or you'll be sleeping outside." She kept smiling.

"Hai hai, its all a big pain in the ass" Shikamaru complained as he left the Nara premises. Apparently the blond seem to have moved in with shikamaru, though her dad wasn't impressed with that, but since they were engaged he agreed with his daughter's stubborn demand.

Naruto was already up in the roof, looking out towards the village and enjoying the peaceful morning breeze. Slowly one one by one, all of them started to show up. Tsunade was the first. As she stayed right where she did as her reign as Hokage, at the Hokage living Quaters, and without saying it was closest to the Hokage's Office. When asked Naruto, he said that he wanted to rebuild his house exactly like the one his mom and dad had, He found the Blueprint of the Yondaime's house in the hokage's library. Thankfully all the documents were revived harmlessly from the pain assault.

"Ohio, Rokudaime Hokage-sama" Tsunade said as she walked up the stairs leading to the roof.

"Tsunade-obaa-chaan, I told you to call me just Naruto" naruto replied while giving the former hokage a hug and a light kiss on her cheeks.

"Hai hai, never mind that, why did you call everyone here?" the former hokage asked as she kissed him back on his cheeks.

"Well, i thought not to bother you with this, but then again i thought having one of the village's council members might be helpful" replied naruto.

"Thats fine, but for what reason?" Tsunade asked lookin back to see Itachi and Sasuke coming up the stairs.

"Ohoi Naruto-kun, Godaime-sama" Itachi said humbly and took Tsunade's arm and planted a kiss on it. While Sasuke gave a small nod towards the both of them.

"Ohio Itachi, Sasuke" Tsunade said, smiling at them. 'Typical Itachi, always humble and sophiscated around elders.. hmm' Tsunade thought.

Shikamru walked up next followed by sakura, who was still angry at the actions of those two perverted chuunins, but decided to push those thoughts aside. And finally Kakashi, late as always.

Naruto still wasn't looking towards them. He stood at the edge of the roof, leaning on the railing and was looking towards the sky, mainly because when sakura walked up, his dreams about last night before came rushing back to his mind, and due to which he started blushing. And he turned around avoiding everyone's eyes. He was about to turn back an address everyone, when he heared sasuke.. " Oi dobe, care to tell us why you called us out here so early in the morning?"

"SHUUT UP! teme, its not like you were getting laid, were you" Naruto spat back.

Sakura nad Tsunade were giggling to themselves quitely hearing naruto's comment.

"No, i wasn't, but perhaps you were, Oh! wait, you were not coz you don't have the equipment do you, dobe-sama?" Sasuke replied as cooly as possible

This made everyone roll back their heads with laughter.

"URUSAIIIIII" Naruto screamed.. " Oi sasuke, do want be stuck with the village sanitation department and clean shit for the next whole year?" Naruto spat folding his arms.

"Hmh, like i care" murmured the the Uchiha while closing his eyes and looking away although he knew that Naruto can do that if he wanted to.

"Hai hai, thats about enought with the both of you" Itachi interferred, "Naruto-kun, lets us start now, shall we? he added.

Naruto nodded and faced the gathering.

"Ok everybody, today morning while i was doing saku.. i mean to say that while i was doing my morning chores..." naruto went on and looked towards sakura, who had a nerve twitching out of her forehead.

'ok now this is bad, i need to do something drastic to get away with this. to hell with the miniature kyuubi, oi kurama, m gonna summon the whole of you, so just be sure not to sit on anyone or anything' naruto thought to himself and let the kyuubi know about this plan.

"Oi Gaki, m ready whenever you are" kyuubi told to naruto inside his head.

"... so let us now hear the whole event from the expert" Naruto said as he bit his thumb, pulled up his apparell to reveal the seal and held it with his mouth, and dragged his thumb across the seal, leaving a trail of blood behind, and then doing the necessary hand signs...

Everybody on the roof, knew what he was about to do and thus opening their eyes wide in curiosity, as you don't normally get to see what you are about to, but still moving back to a safe distance, but then again it might just be a reflex. Sakura opening her eyes in disbelife as she had never seen him do this, but still she knew pretty much that he could, out of curiosity she asked her master.

"Shisshou, is he really goin to summon him?" asked sakura still not beliving what he was about to do.

"Yes, Sakura, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the first shinobi in the history ever to make freinds with all the bijuu and creating a summoning contract for all of them is about to summon the top dog" replied Tsunade with a proud smile as she looked at the 22 year old blond Hokage. She turned to look at the face of Sakura, she saw a look of infactuation, pride, love and ofcourse curiosity.

Tsunade smiled to herself turning to look back at the young hokage and thought ' I wish naruto would have seen her looking at him with that look on her face ..'

Naruto was ready forming the seals he lifted his arm and screamed bringing it down onto the floor as every eye on the roof, including Sasuke's looked at him with the most curious eyes ever, "Here i go, come forth Kyuubi, KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"...

P.S I don't own Naruto Next chapter coming up soon, keep the reviews coming, everyting is welcomed.. \/m peace..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The people of Konoha were relishing the bright sun in the peaceful morning with a subtle breeze. There were no clouds in the sky. The children running towards the academy for their classes, a few mothers going out for early morning shopping for the day's supply when suddenly there was a huge and a very loud puff of smoke going out in front of the Hokage mansion. Many thought that there had been a very terrible blast which was almost immediately followed by a wind, so fierce that the village doors which had yet to be opened from last night, (of course the Rokudaime passing the law to avoid any future Uchiha Sakuke's famous runaway incidents, that every night at 24:00 hours the gates of the village be locked down and not to be opened until 6:30 in the next morning unless there was an emergency) were ripped apart. Roofs of several houses flown away and the poor children had to hold on to strong poles to avoid being carried away with the wind. Everyone in Konoha for a moment was reminded of the force that had eradicated the village 6 years ago when Pain attacked, resulting in horrifying looks when the wind finally slowed down after a few horrifying and close to the edge moment on the face every single citizen of the village.

As the smoke was finally settling down, Naruto looked down at the group of people in the roof he had called for, slowly but still trying to get back to their feet s after holding on to the railing on the opposite side with as much chakra as the possibly can. He already noticed Tsunade and Sakura healing the palms of everyone, which were apparently burnt due to the excess accumulation of chakra in their palm. When they finished, he turned his attention to their guest.

"Hahaha... quite an entrance ha?" Kurama scoffed as spoke again, " So gaki, what do you think about that?" he questioned Naruto raising his huge eyebrows just by an inch.

"Well you almost blew away everything with that big fat ass of yours showing up" Naruto growled. "Now shut up and do the thing before everyone starts panicking . He added with a little urgency.

Meanwhile, in the roof; "Holy mother of god, look at the size of the thing" Shikamaru uttered dumbs tucked.

"My God, how in the world can a human being hold something as huge as that in control" Sakura finally spoke whilst staring at the fox in complete awe.

The faces and reaction of the others were no different, with Tsunade just being the exception.

"Well that s what our Rokudaime Hokage is all about, he can summon 7 more like those, and even 8 if necessary" Tsunade smirked with a look of pride in her eyes.

All those who were present along with her in the roof looked at her and gasped as if they didn't already know that. But still to know it in theory and to actually live it in reality was completely two different aspects. And the top elites of Konoha were going through the latter part.

The smoke finally settled down and the people realized what was standing in front of them. It was the Kyuubi. Larger than any reference they have ever got of it. It towered over the tallest building in Konoha, the Hokage building by almost another one on top of it. The people of Konoha after the moment of complete disarray were about to run and scream for their lives when suddenly the Kyuubi towering over all of them spoke.

"People of Konoha, nice to see you all once again, now if you all start panicking before listening to what I have to say, let me warn you, upon uttering the slightest whine or movement of even an inch from you respective places, I ll fucking eat all of you up." Naruto stared in utter disbelief about what the stupid fox was blabbering about, but nonetheless Kurama went on.

"So as I was saying, Its been nice to see you again, although the last time I was here, I was mostly killing and eating up all you whining and crying bitches,.." he was interrupted by a very angry Naruto standing at the top of his head.

"Have you gone fucking insane, you damn stupid fox? What the hell are you blabbering about?" Naruto growled as he was stomping the head of Kurama.

"Hey will you stop that, you are kinda ruining my moment here, and if you don't stop stomping my head I ll flick you away to the end of the world." replied a frustrated demon fox.

That was the first time everyone in the village saw their Hokage standing on top of the Kyuubi. And slowly the realization dawned onto them that, their Hokage in fact had the demon fox under his control. But still they were scared as shit to do anything the fox has asked them not to. So they stood there watching the utterly staggering series of events that were unfolding in front of their very eyes, they watched the Hokage and the demon fox arguing like two little girls. But soon they seemed to reach in some kind of agreement and once again the fox turned his attention towards the people to finish what he was saying.

"So as I was saying, before I was interrupted by my stupid prot g . I'm not here to cause any harm, but instead quite the opposite. Whatever happened in the past between us was very unfortunate, and I would like to begin anew with all of you. So let us bury the hatchet right here and right now." the fox went on with a grin in his face thinking finally he was making peace with the people.

"So any one who opposes my ideas please step up, so that we can negotiate and finish every issue right here and right now. I really don't like to keep scores" He looked around for anybody to come forward. Little did he realize that no one was crazy enough to oppose someone they shit their pants just by looking at. After a few silent but deadly tensed moments, when none showed up, the fox spoke again.

"Good so everyone is happy. Well then the good people of Konoha, it has been pleasure talking with you, and now that we hold no more grudges you all may resume your activities for the day. I won t bother you, I just happen to have some important issues that I need to discuss here with a few high officials. I now give the stage to your beloved Rokudaime." The fox looked at naruto raising an eyebrow. Naruto gave him a small nod with a slight yet arrogant smile on his face. Kurama sighed and spoke again.

"Naruto-sama would you please do the honours" The fox spoke with rather an impatient voice.  
Naruto-sama? Did I just here the fox addressing Naruto as Naruto-Sama? A bewildered Kakashi thought to himself. And it was not just him. Everyone around the village was astounded by the show of respect by the demon fox towards their Hokage. Naruto smiled with satisfaction. And then he turned back towards the people, clearing his voice he spoke.

"My beloved citizens of Konoha, you all have my word. You have nothing to be scared of. This here is not our enemy but our ally. You may thereby go back to your respective duties..." He carried on. Everyone in the roof was almost as shocked as the villagers, but a certain pink haired Kunoichi had her eyes fixed on just one Blond Man, apparently who was standing on top of the 'reason' for which everyone in the village including herself as shunned him an outcast and was addressing everyone with so much powerful authority that no one dared, not even herself or the other Kages from the other nation could question his judgement. She was staring at him in amazement and awe as she thought to herself,

'Naruto, you have become a fine man, and a damn handsome Hokage as well' she blushed at her own thought as her cheeks turned pink and she giggled to herself. Naruto had been the Hokage for six long years now, but this is the first time she is watching him address the people from such a closedistance. Due to some odd stupid reason she wasn t anywhere near when he had addressed the crowd multiple times during the chuunin exams.

However, here she was standing close to him with a look of fierce pride and care for her bestest freind.

Oh yes, He is my best freind, my closest buddy. The one whoe knew her almost more then herself. She smiled to herself when she thought of the teenager who used to pester her for dates and attention all the time. He had stopped with that now, thakfully, but he still had the same easy going, warm and responsible yet sublte attitude that he always did. He too respected the fact the they were the best of pals and thus would never cross any boundaries that would jeopardise their so dear and strong bond.

Tsunade and itachi had been noticing Sakura for a few moments now, watching and having fun seeing the espression that taking hold of Sakura's pale white face. Itachi,  
unable to wait nay longer moved towards her.

"I know he pretty damn cool, but try and keep that mouth of yours closed. It doesn't look very healthy on a lady" Sakura froze and turned to look at a slightly smiling Itachi. She turned pink with embarrassment and replied with a very quick "Hai, Itachi-sama, I'll try my best . Itachi stared her with a blank face for a moment before rolling his eyes at her and giving her a slight smile along with a humble nod and walking back to his place. Sakura then realized the stupidity of the comment that she had made. This time she was red. Her cheeks were burning with all the blood rushing into them. But still she looked at Naruto and thought, keeping her mouth shut though this time. "Baka Naruto, you still put me in trouble from out there." She sighed with a Pink hue in her cheeks. "Well, but you are My baka of course." She kept warching him with shrwed eyes, untill..

"You do realize that you have said that out loud, don't you?" Sakura jumped and saw that Tsunade was standing beside her with a growing mischievous grin on her face that she didnot like AT ALL.

Sakura just froze. She literally froze. She wished that she disappeared for a moment or a huge bird comes and holds her between its claws and flies away. She thought to herself making sure that she kept her mouth shut for sure. 'What is wrong with me? Why am i acting this way?' Tsunade observed before she put her arm around the shoulders of the pink haired, cheeks on fire, scarlet turned kunoichi.

"What is it Sakura, are falling for the Blondie?" Tsunade asked still with the mischievous grin on her face and a very notoriously raised brow.

Sakura almost immidiately and vehemently spat back, not the type of behaiviour she normally showed towards her master. "No way, Tsunade-shihou. We are just freinds best freinds may be. but absolutely nothing more then that."

Sakura, didn't get any reply back, adding to her relife.

She already was making a fool out of herself acting like a fan-girl and on top of that, Tsunade teasing her was the last thing that she wanted at the moment. but instead she felt her Master's grasp on her shoulders tighten.

Sakura turned to see her looking tantalizing towards the 'Young Hokage standing on top of his curse and his salvation' with lots of pride and love in her eyes. "He's one helluva catch Sakura. Grab him before someone else does." Tsunade spoke againg, albeit, it was very causual this time. So she didn't bother to reply back.

But her mind stated going into a roller coaster once again.

'Whoaoooo! What did she just say? Someone else? What is the sudden pang I felt? Obviously he has dated other girls, or has he? May be I ll ask him tonight... Wait what? That s so stupid Sakura, no not like that...' Sakura kept fighting with the voices inside her head. Tsunade noticed her from the corner of her eyes and smiled. Slowly but finally Sakura calmed herself down but there was still an urge to punch the living stars out of Naruto for making her gawk at him like a fan-girl and just like that out of nowhere, she found a valid reason to do so.

Naruto when finished addressing the crowd, finally jumped down from the Kyuubi to the roof of the Hokage mansion where everyone else was standing.

Are you guys all right? I saw Sakura-Chan and Baa-Chan healing your palms. Naruto asked with a questioning look on his face.

Hai Hai, we are fine. But what did you say before summoning your friend here, you pervert? Sakura went towards him with fist clutching, a dark face with a vein tickling out of her forehead

AEEEEEEEEE matte Sakuraaaa-Chaaaaaaan the young Hokage wailed for his life, as he was tossed around by the Head medic ninja.

Everyone in the roof sighed. One moment he is summoning a Bijuu and acting all cool, and the next moment he is tossed around by a girl. What a pain? Shikamaru exclaimed rather lazily. Everyone in the roof laughed at his silly but rather true comment.

Hai hai, that s about it, both of you Tsunade said taking charge. Naruto let s get back to the matter at hand Tsunade exclaimed helping him up to his feet.

Hai, Baa-Chan. Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as he took her hand and stood up. Sakura stood there with an annoyed face with arms folded. Though the look her her face and her thoughts not really coinciding. But she was not going to show that and make a fool out of herself anymore.

Ok, let s cut to the chase. Kurama please tell us what you know. Naruto spoke slowly taking back the authority.

Hai, as you all know that we Bijuu can sense if one of us is in trouble. Last night though I felt someone was trying to manipulate the Yonbi and the Niibi. The Kyuubi spoke. Though whoever it was unable to do it as my prot g here has placed a contact seal on all of us.. He carried on when interrupted by Itachi.

Can you tell how he tried to manipulate them, using sense Inquired Itachi.

It was without doubt a Sharingan who tried to manipulate the Yonbi, and it seemed like The first Hokage who was trying to manipulate the Niibi. Kyuubi replied.

So it s Kabuto and Madara Shikamaru said with an impassive face. He continued, So if they tried and fail they are to surely look for a reason, have they found it out yet, and according to the info we have gathered recently, Madara was once placed in a contact seal by the Fourth Hokage, but it had dispelled with his demise." Shikamaru asked still with an impassive voice.

No, Luckily they haven t. The contact seal used by Naruto is of much higher level than the fourth. Naruto s seal is connected to our souls. Nobody but only he can manipulate us. Or rather I should say we allow him to manipulate us. The Kyuubi replied.

What do you mean by allow him to manipulate you? Sakura asked with a serious yet curious face.

umm I don t exactly have them in control. They are free to do whatever they want. With the seal I have protected their morals, which were changed after the war. So Madara and Kabuto failed because they were unable to change their morals. Naruto spoke with the boyish grin on his face.

Hmh What kind of morals are you talking about, from all I know you all were masses of hatred Sasuke spoke with an arrogant voice and a stoic face.

Well yes, eventually when you are hated for hundreds of years, you become the hate itself. Ever since we were born. Our father the Rikudou Senin told us that we will eventually be saved from hatred by a certain boy. It all turned up exactly like our father foretold. Like none one before, Naruto here wanted to save us from his pure heart. As our father told that whenever someone like him appeared, listen to him and he would cleanse our soul. And that s exactly what happened. After the war, he freed all of us, and wiped out the hatred the moment he placed the seal on us the Kyuubi watched the faces of all those were in the roof as he talked. Those were look of utter disbelief, he thought to himself with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

So Naruto-kun, Is this seal breakable? Itachi asked as he walked close to him.

Well, I ll be lying if I say no. I m still working on the ultimate seal without any loopholes. But the current seal is fragile. Strong, and very strong indeed but not everlasting. Naruto said hesitantly yet confidently.

Yes even if both the power of Uchiha and Senju combine it ll take a lot of tries. The Kyuubi told with a hint of pride looking towards Naruto.

That may be fine but still we cannot let any loose ends. Kurama, do you know their location? asked Naruto, discarding the look from his friend.

Yes, I ll take a few days though since I only have of my original chakra, if I had all, then I would have been the stronge .. Kyuubi was interrupted by a frustrated and frowning Naruto. oi stop praising yourself and cut to the chase already

Hai hai, geej show some respect you ungrateful being. But as I was saying It ll take a few days before I get an accurate lock on those two replied Kurama like he was disappointed with the delay because of him.

Ok then, as soon as we get the locations we ll move. Naruto said taking over. It ll take me a week tops to get the seal ready, and then we move and THIS time we ll flush Akatsuki s plans down the gutter. Naruto said ramming his fist into his palm. A famous gesture for the Blonde Hokage.

With this the meeting is over. You ll hear from me when we have any further Intel. Until then you all will go back to your normal duties . Naruto spoke with an air of dignity that wanted respect and honour.

However I ll have a meeting in private with Tsunade and Itachi later today in my office. You all may leave. Naruto spoke as he turned to look at Kurama.

Kurama? Naruto called out

Ha..? What is it Gaki? Kurama said with a confused look on his face, as he was about to return back.

Make it fast. Kyuubi knew just by looking at those blue eyes that hr wasn't joking around.

Understood he nodded and disappeared with a trail of smoke leaving behind.

After a few minutes of some refreshing morning air, Naruto went back downstairs to his office.

"Shizune, schedule a meeting in the evening with the leaders from all the department."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"And Sakura-chan to come by in the lunch hour with a list of the best medic-nins of the village"

"...Hai"

"Also send for the group of head architectures and engineers to survey the refugee quaters in the mountains, tell them its on my orders."

" Um... Hokage-sama, are we going on a war?" shizune with a worried face.

"No, not yet. But i don't want to take any chances."

"I understand, I'll let everyone know right away"

"Good... Ya and one last thing"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama"

"A bowl of Ichiraku's Miso ramen, with extra pork. RIGHTAWAY"

"AAAAYEEEEEE, HAI HOKAGE-SAMA."

'I hope sensei does'nt kill me for working her to the bones. But i can't help it. No one can slack under the Rule of U. N. Naruto' Naruto thought with a slightly satisfying smile cropping up his face when suddenly, from deep within his mind..

" U. N. Naruto? Gaki, That is LAAAAMMMEE!" Kurama said with a subdued voice.

"URUSAAAAI DATTEBAYO!"

Late morning Hours;

Sakura was in her office going through some paperworks when Ino came rushing in.

"Oi Forehead, you saw what our Hokaga-Sama did early morning, He looked sooo cooooooool when he was addressing the crowd, that too while standing on top of the Kyuubi." Ino was frantic, absolutely nuts. She had been engaged to the village's head Strategist, Shikamaru for a few weeks now. But that didn't stop the blonde from flirting around and arrarently her eyes were on Naruto. This annoyed sakura a bit more then it normally would have, had it been some some other 'what's his face' guy.

"Pig, get out of my office." Sakura hissed with an enraged voice.

"Ha..? Whats wrong with you?" Ino starred at sakura with a quizzical face.

"Nothing, you're engaged now, so try to let go off your wild side." Sakura tried to calm herself, knowing that the blond has always been like that.

"You are such a spoilt sport, Sakura." Ino stood pouting, arms crossed over below her breast and thus enhancing her assets a bit more.

Sakura let out a sigh. She took a paper from her desk and raised it to Ino. "While you are at it, I want you to go and ask the rest of these people to come meet me in the next half an hour." Ino took the paper from her and looked at the names. A slight curiosity drew up her eyes when she looked at the names. There were 5 names. Her being on the top of it.

"What is this about, Sakura?"

"Well apparently the afformentioned sooo coooooool Hokage-Sama has asked a list for the best Medic-Nins of the village under my tutelage." Sakura said while immitating Ino's fervid state when she entered her office. Although, Sakura, didn't herself understand the reason for her getting so worked up over nothing.  
"Oooooooo! may be he's not happy with your results and wants to appoint a new head medic." Ino spat back with a hint of sarcasm of her own.

A deep gush of anger started engulfing Sakura. "ENOUGH!" She stood up without and planted her fist in the surface of the desk and leaned towards Ino. Ino sweared that she saw fire blazing in her eyes. "I've had enough of your stupid jokes, Ymanaka." She growled. Ino was about to protest when she was cut out by Sakura with a bang on her desk. "You'll get your lazy ass out of my office right now, and do what you were asked to do. If you donot comply then your named will be taken off that list and you'll be doing rectal examination for a month. Also you'll be punched out of my office along with the prementioned conditions." Sakura took a deeo breadth, and almost as calm as she colud be, "Now do i make my self clear, my dear apprentice?" as she tried to force a smile into her face.

Ino cursed whoever has messed with her mood in the morning. But also she did realize that if she tried to defy her now, then she could very well be pummeled to death with that mostrous strenght of her. She replied as formally as obediently as she could. "Hai, Sakura-senpai. I'll get it done right away" and hurreidly left the office.

Sakura gave a satisfactory smile, and thought to herself. 'Shannaro, no body will take my place untill i live'.

She would however find out that, all five of them were sent to Iwa, as the Tsuchikage reqested the best Hospital from the entire five great nations to arrange for a training programme. She recalled speaking about this to Naruto a few days ago.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the office working late night on the formula for the absolute seal. The meetong with the head of all the departments went well. Two of his Commander in chiefs, Namely, Neji and Sasuke, were adamnat about increasing the personal security for the Hokage. Naruto Blatantly shrugged the idea away. He called for the meeting to give his army a heads up for the upcomming situation. Naruto was still deep within his thoughts, when some one knocked on his door.

"Come in" Naruto replied with rather a waspish voice still concentrating on the formula. Naruto was agitated when forced back from his thoughts.

"Still working, I see." Naruto shot up with a smile when he realize who it was, already getting up from his place to welcome the person.

"Sakura-chan. what brings the head medic nin to my office at this hour?" he asked with a grin he hugged he lightly.

"Shizune-senpai told me that you had a bery busy day. thought I'd come any check up on you." a smile on Sakura's face while she spoke.

"Oh, I'm glad you did. So, having an emergency came up?" Naruto asked looking ate clock. He knew that her shift ended at 9:00 pm. And it was already past 11:00 pm.

"Something like that." She lied. She was at her home, when she looked towards the Hokage mansion to see the lights on. She guessed that Naruto was probably working on the seal, but her legs just moved on her own. Though she didn't know why she didn't tell him the truth.

"well, then, since you are here, What do you say. Wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving," Naruto asked rubbing his abdomen with the same old warm and boyish grin on his face.

"sure Naruto, why not. I know of this great place..." she carried on giggling to herself.

"That was pretty cool" Sakura broke the said with a slight glint in her eyes. Both of them were in a 24 7 diner. As the Hokage along with the Medic nin walked into the diner everyone was starring jaw dropped at the young couple. Sakura was know as, ahe often visited the place during any emergency at those hours of the night. But sharing the same diner along with The hokage was quite a feat for the very exited but small group of people. Everyone moved towards them, to greet them. Naruto greeted them back warmly, with the million dollar boyish grin. Sakura standing beside looked at him with fierce pride in her eyes, also a little envious of him at the same time. She now sat accross him with cheeks flushed with a slight pink.  
"Hm? What was Sakura-chan?"

"well, the kyuubi, and the way you addressed the crowed and all that."

"Really you think so?" Naruto was smiling away on being praised by his beloved Sakura-chan

"Well, yes and APPARANTLY all your fan-girls think so too" She pouted as she mentioned the latter part.

"Nevermind that, come i'll walk you home" He stood up and offered his hand to sakura. She was quite taken aback by his gentleman like behaiviours. Staring in those so familiar blue eyes, she couldn't help but checking him out in his Hokage Jacket. He looked so darn sexy. Almost suddenly she looked away, embarassed at looking at him with different intention other then her best freind. She quickly held his hand and stood up to avoid any suspicion. Not looking into his eyes, afraid that he may her blushing.

Naruto like an eagle didn't let this pass by. Although he decided not to bring this up at the moment.

"So, have you been seeing anyone lately?" Naruto asked as casually as possible as they were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"NO! I mean to say no I am not" Sakura was taken aback with his question. Its not like he hasn't asked her this before, so she was quite dissapointed with herself for the sudden outburst.

"Hey, no sweat. Its not like I'm going to ask you out on a date, i just asked you like a freind" Naruto said drawing his hands out in a defensive manner.

The only part that caught sakura's interest was 'Its not like I'm going to ask you on a date'. She felt a sudden jolt on hearing this and without thinking immidiately spat back. "Yes, why would you ask ME out on a date when you have so many bimbos at your hands and knees right." She suddenly realized what she said and cursed herself under her breadth. "Damn".

Naruto saw the sudden outburst, then with a mischivious smile decided to play around. "Oh why, Sakura-cahn, do you wnat me to ask you out on a date."

"N..No I me...mean " 'Shannaro, why the hell am i stuttering' She took a deep breadth and replied " I mean to say that say you have a very vast majority of girls to choose from, so i ju..." she trailed off.

"Ok, lets see, Why should i ask you out on a date... hmmmm..." Naruto was holding his chin and was trying to act like he was thinking really hard. Sakura found herself looking itently at the Blonde, she was looking at his profile which was tantalizing due to the moon light, she just couldn't take it anymore. It was then she realized that she was done playing the all the best freind shit. she wanted to be asked out by their Hokage on a date, just like every other single girl of the village.  
She had been tormenting herself denying the slow but ovious change of her attitude towards her long time childhood dunce of a freind. Its has been long since she had come to terms with her feelings with Sasuke. Upon his return, they both gave their now nameless relation a chance, but soon ended. She finally had got over Sasuke.  
She had been infactuated by their Hokage for allmost a year now. But still she denied herself thinking that he was her best freind. But no more. She wanted him to ask her out. She finally knew what she wanted. It had never been more clear.

Naruto still playing around with her didn't let it go un noticed the face that she was starring at him and that too, with a different look on her face. He decided to play her one more time. Even he was aware of Sakura's changing attitude towards him. He first noticed it may be three month ago. she came by his house early morning to ask him for some training. He opened the door, while he was just on his boxers. And oh boy, did he was taken for a surprise. He saw the look in her face, blood rising uto he cheeks, turning them pink, her eyes slowly but like those of a hawk were checking out his torso. He was too dumbfounded to make anything out of her reaction.  
He just heard her mumble about some training ground before running away. And finally here they were, finally he had won the heart of the girl who had his eyes since the first day in the academy. But still, seeing her blush was a treat. He decided with having some more fun before actually asking her out. So he turned to her acting like he has found the reason to ask her out.

"well since you are the head medic nin. If i were to date you then I'll receive no bills from the Hospital" He replied trying to keep a straight face.

"NAAANIIII, you see me as an opportunity to get free check up, NARUTO-NO-BAKAAAAAA" She growled wih furious eyes.

'Oh boy, this is bad, I have to think of something before she punches me out of the village' and Naruto began to think something up when he saw that it was too late.  
He saw the look on Sakura's face, a vein twitchin out of her forehead, grinding teeth, eyes on fire, hands clutched into a fist. " Matte saaaaakuraaaaa-chaaan. he wailed for his dear life as he was punched into the sky.

Sakura still breadthing heavily, as her anger started to receed. 'That baka, he'll always be the same dunce that he was. He'll probably never ask me out no matter how many hints i drop. Sou-datta, tomorrow I'll be asking him out instead' She started to walk towards her home with pink cheeks and a cute smile on her face.

'Finally...' She thought.

P.s. next chapter will be coming out within some time


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up gleaming from yet another dream about his beloved Sakura-chan. Last night was certainly a very pleasant one untill of course he was punched across the village by Sakura. He recalled the look on her face when he offered her his hand while leaving the the diner. Once again the boyish grin returning to his face, he thought.. "Oi kurama, waht do you thing, should i ask her out yet?"

"Doesn't matter, because if you don't, she certainly will. But thats not the important matter right now. I've found the Yonbi and the Niibi."

Sakura was up and was getting ready for her day ahead, albeit her thoughts were still on Naruto.

'Maybe i'll ask him out for lunch, but we do that all the time' she was still fighting with the voices inside her head. 'Oh god! this is Naruto, he'll never take me seriously, last time i tried somthing with him i got an "i don't like people lying to themselves", but its not like that, i really really like him.' she sighed as she closed her front door and left for the Nmikaze mansion. She kept thinking about ways to approach Naruto along the whole way when she finally gave up and thought,

'To hell with this, I'll just ask him to train with me and the right moment arrives i'll just k..' She was reaching for the door, when suddenly it swung open and she was almost knocked over by a very frenzy Naruto, and thus forcing her out of her thoughts.

"Naruto" she gasped as he somehow managed to stop running over her and stood only an inch from her face. Seeing him this close and feeling his warm breadths on her face, a jolt ran through Sakura's spine. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly and she barely managed to stay still. Unable to take her eyes of of his deep piercing blue eyes, she decided not to torture herself to death by interpreting this feelings as just being freindly ones. 'This is certainly more then just being freinds' she thought looking intently into those deep blue eyes. Just like everyone else the Head Medic Nin of Konoha has fallen for their mighty Hokage.

As much as Naruto wanted to keep looking into those emerald green eyes without even blinking his eyes, he knew that now was not the right time.  
He pushed aside his carnal desires and returned to his full on Hokage mode, he spoke.

"Sakura-chan, what a plesant surprise." He took a step back as he continued. "I was about to send for you anyway"

"Me? What for Naruto?" she asked with a weak and sensual voice as she was still under the spell of those bright blue eyes.

"Kurama has pinpointed the location of Yonbi and Niibi." Naruto said it with a slow yet firm voice as he figured the state sakura was in.

"What?" Sakura snapped back into reality on hearing the news.

"Yes, I want you to inform everyone, I'm heading into the office, I'll notify Baa-chan."

"Hai" Sakura was listening with full attention now.

"I want everyone in my office, in an hour. I'll let everyone know the details there. I have to hurry and confirm something"

"Allright Naruto, I'll get going then. See you in hour." She waved at him as she hurried back. Naruto nodded as he took off towards the Hokage mansion.

Everyone was waiting for the Hokage at the conference room, along with Neji. Naruto stated the presence of both of his Commander in Chiefs this time.

Suddenly the door swung open and a very furious Naruto stormed in. Everyone was surprised at the sight, even the stioc looks on the faces of Neji and Sasuke was dispersed for a moment.

"Damn that Kabuto."Naruto growled as banged his hands on the desk.

"Naruto-kun, What is bothering you?" Itachi asked, after a few silence and confusing moments as calmly as ever.

"Kabuto has figured the only loophole on the seal placed on the bests as of now." Naruto sighed with a deep frown in his face.

"WHAAAT"? Everyone gasped as they learned what exactly had happened.

"Yes, and last night two bijuu-dama went off in the land of forest and the land of rice. And thats why, Kurama was able to pinpoint their location much sooner then we anticipated."

Everyboby was exchanging glances in utter disbilief.

"And thats not all." Everyone turned to Naruto, fearing what catastrophe would he drop nest.

"Uchiha Madara has finally returned to his original form and is already manipulating the two bijuus." Naruto spoke with clenched fists and grinding teeth.

Suddenly there was a terrible shift in the atmosphere in the air of the conference room. Tensionas rising in the air, as everyone tried to dissolve the massive blow that they have received.

Tsunade was the first one to speak up.

"We need to take measures now, before things get out of hand really bad." Tsunade had a very worried face and a tensed voice.

"Yes, and thus, this meeting."Naruto spat, still furious. He looked toward Shikamaru, the head stratagist.

"Shikamaru, what do you have to say?" Naruto asked slowly trying to regain his cool.

The Nara sighed as he stood up and finally spoke.

"If he already has two of them, we should temporarily seal the other five of them." He took a pause before speaking again. "Naruto will they agree to that?"

"Yes, they will."

"Then we have to alert Raikage-sama so that B-sama is secured." Everyone nodded in approval.

"In the meantime Naruto can finish the seal."

"This should be our basic strategy." Shikamaru said and sat down.

"Yes, this is the basic strategy, but what if Madara decides to attack with the two Bijuus that he already holds in control" Neji stated.

"Naruto, how long will you take to finish the new seal?" Sakura asked with a deep concern in her voice

"Three or four days, tops."

"Well, we certainly cannot leave them alone for that long" It was Kakashi.

"Oi, dobe I have a plan." Everyone turned towards Sasuke as he spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Go ahead, speak" Naruto replied, impassive.

Sasuke leaned forward as every eye in the room was locked on him wondering what the young Uchiha had in mind.

"Deploy two teams, 4-man-cell each to those location. Strong shinobies that can hold their ground untill you finish that seal or whatever. And once you are done, you can show up and place that seal on them." Sasuke said and leaned back with a slight grin as if he was satisfied with himself.

'Typical sasuke' Sakura thought to herself and smiled on his gesture.

"Its troublesome but i have thought about that." shikamaru spoke up.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, even if were to send our best shinobi, considering the best ones amd their abilities, they will be able to hold for a maximum of 2 days, that too if we are just talking about keeping them occupied and not engaging in any kind of battle. And even if we send the teams today, Naruto will take a day more to finish the seal after the teams have made contact. Considering his speed, if he even makes it to the teams in a day, he will make it to just one of the team, and then the other team will be in a major disadvantage. That is unless he can create a Kage-bunshi, but I don't think that a seal of that level can be placed by a mere Bunshin. In worst case scenario it'll be like givin away four of Konoha's best shinobi in a silver platter. This Strategy is useles untill Naruto can move around both the location in the blink of an eye." Shikamaru himself was disappointed after his own analyzation.

Everyone else sighed in disappointed knowing that the genius bastard never lets anything go unnoticed.

The last sentence though sparked a light in Naruto's mind.

'Two locations in the blink of an eye.'He thought to himself, and suddenly a deep grin broke across his face. He jumped up and looked towards Sasuke pointing a finger at him,

"Oi, teme. How did you know about it"? he asked incredulously with a curious grin.

"What? I am responsible for the elite group of your personal guards." Sasuke replied with a cool smirk on his face.

Everyone sat clueless in the room, exchanging galnces trying to figure out, what exactly were these two were talking about.

"Both of you, care to tell us what exactly are you two are talking about? There are others present here as well." Sakura finally spoke up with a slightly impatient voice.

"Well, we both know that my plan can work." Sakuse replied impassive wihtout looking at her.

"How is that? Shikamaru clearly told you, that its not possible unless..." Sakura was interrupted by Naruto before she could finish.

"I'll show you how" Naruto said and alomst at he same time drew out a kunai from his sleeve and hurled it straight towards Sasuke.

Everyone was starring at the both of them, eyes and mouths wide open due to the events that transpired in front of their eyes just a few seconds ago. Everything happened at lighting speed. One moment Naruto hurled a kunai straight towards Sasuke's head and the next moment Naruto was crouched on the desk in front of Sasuke, holding the same kunai merely an inch away his temple. Everyone was still tranfixed by the display put on by their mighty Hokage when finally Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hn, showoff" He said it with a grunt.

Kakashi and Itachi were the first to realized, what had happened. Itachi finally nodded in appreciation and Kakashi still unable to belive what he just saw, spoke up.

"Naruto, when the hell did you...?" and he let his voice trail off.

"Hai, the second ninjutsu created by the late Yondaime Hokage, my father" He took a deep breadth as he got down from the table and stood up.

"We know it as the Hiraishin-no-jutsu" He replied proudly.

"why didn't you tell anyone about it?" a proud yet bewildered Tsunade asked.

"Well, shizune saw me once, but i told her not to mention it to anybody as i havn't perfected it completely."

"What do you mean, by perfectly?" Sakura still unable to belive that a dunce like naruto can actually pull of an S-rank ninjutsu likr that on his own. She has read about the Late Yondaime's Hiraishin-no-jutsu at the Konoha Central Library.

"Well, from as mother told me, father was able to fly off with Kurama when it attacked Konoha, but so far I am unable to do it with something that large." Naruto replied, walking back to his seat across the room.

"Well, this is a pain, but lets decide the teams now." Shikamaru said leaning back on his chair.

'Minato, Kushina you gave us a fine boy' Tsunade thought to herself as a tickle of tear ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped it away.

Sakura was still transfixed at the display made by her recently acknowledge crush. Tsunde saw her and smiled.

"Itachi-san and Kakashi-sensei, I'm putting both of you as the captains of both the respective teams." Naruto picked up his Kage hat and started towards the door, as he kept speaking. "Feel free to select any shinobi you want. I'll go and start working on the seal. The meeting is hereby adjourned" and he left the room.

That afternoon..

Naruto along with Tsunade and shikamaru were in the main gate as both the teams were about to leave for their respetive destination pinpointed by the Kyuubi.

"Ok, I want to go through all the details once again." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Team Kakashi, consisting Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, and captain Hatake Kakashi is to travel to the Land of forest and engage with the Niibi. And Team Itachi, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Karin, Sarutobi Konohamaru and the captain, Uchiha Itachi is to travel to the land of rice and engage with the Yonbi. Now remember, you are not supposed to do anything drastic, but just keep them occupied untill Holage-Sama here finishes the seal and places it on them, both the team has the Kunai marked with Hokage-Sama's Hiraishin-no jutsu's formula, so once he is finished, he'll be there within a second. But if anything goes worng before that, Sakura will notify Tsunade-Sama using Katsuyu whereas Konohamaru will notify Hokage-sama using one of the toads. And if any of you have the opportunity, you will take down Kabuto and Madara for good. Is everything clear."

"Hai." All of them said in unision.

"Hokage-Sama?" Shikamaru said and stepped aside.

"Hai, I wish good luck to all of you. Follow your captain and don't let the people of Konoha down. I hereby announce the commencement of your mission." Naruto spoke with great pride and authority.

"Hokage-Sama. We won't let you down." Itachi and Kakashi said and thay headed out in different directions.

"Oi, Naruto, are you really sure about letting Konohamaru go in this risky misson?" Tsunade asked Naruto as they were heading back from the village main gate.

"Yes, he is your pricious protege after all." Shikamaru added.

"Naah, both of you need to stop worrying about him, I already taught him the Sage Mode, he is as strong as I was, when I went off against Pain."  
Naruto replied with his boyish grin as he dashed towards the Hokage mansion.

"Geez, he is still as reckless as ever." Shikamru replied with a facepalm.

Tsunade smiled as the Young Hokage jumpped from roof to roof on his way towards the his office.

Since both the locations were almost same distant from Konoha, both the teams had reached their respective places after one and a half days.  
Kakashi summoned his ninja hounds and asked them to do a proper survey of the terrain. Meanwhile Itachi asked Karin to keep an eye on unfamiliar chakra presence and asked Sasuke to do an air survellience using his hawk summon.

Both teams began their scouts for the tailed beasts.

"Pakkun, Have you found something?" Kakashi asked as he saw Pakkun running towards him.

"It... It was a 'pant' close call 'pant'" Pakkun was trying to cath his breadth as he reached Kakashi.

"What is it?, Tell us?" Sakura came down from her lookout point fron the top of a tree.

"Ask Neji to activate his Byakugan towards 10 o' clock. That should explain everything" Pakkun exclaimed still trying to catch his breadth.

"Neji?" Kakashi gestured Neji to do so.

"Hai, Byakugan." The stioc face turned stern as he focused towards the mentioned course.

"This is it, we have located the Niibi." he declared.

"I'll do an air survellience" Sai said as he pulled out his scroll and did a Chouju-giga drawing out a large eagle and flew up.

"Ok. Sakura, Naruto gave you the scroll with Kushina-sama's barrier ninjutsu, right?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied.

"Well, then get ready, as soon as Sai returns, well put up the barrier aroud the Niibi and notify Naruto." Kakashi said as he dispersed his summonings.

"And Sakura, be ready to summon Katsuyu before hand, i we fail putting up the barrier, we'll need to notify Hokage-sama immidiately." Neji spoke still focussed on the Niibi.

"I'm already on it." She Bit her thumb, did a few handsings and slammed her palm on the ground, and shouted "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu"

Naruto let out o deep sigh as he has finally finished the seal. It had been roughly 18 hours since Team Kakashi had finally restrained the Niibi. It has been a good idea from Kurama to bind the tailed beast using his mother's Barrier Ninjutsu. Meanwhile Itachi's team was yet to locate their beast. 'Yosh, there's no time to slack. We'll go and help team Itachi as soon as I'm done placing the seal on Matabi.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Shizune?" he called out.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Go and ask Tsunade-obaa-chan to take over the office till I return. I've finished the seal, I'll be leaving for the Land of forest immidiately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

There has been no outside hindrance from neither Kabuto or Madara, due to which they were able to restrain the Niibi without much problem, but it was still a very doubtfull coincidence. Things were progressing too smoothly to be true. Kakashi couldn't help but think that this was somekind of a trap.

'I have a bad feeling about this. I hope Naruto is here soon, Team Itachi may be in somekind of trouble.' he thought to himself. And just at that moment, The Young Rokudaime was standing before him, his back turned towards them, appearing out of nowhere. His golden blonde hair bright as the sun were swaying with the wind. His Hokage Jacket fluttering behind him, reverbrating power and authority. It was a sight to behold.

'Damn, where the hell were my eyes for the last 20 years.' Sakura thought to herself while admiring the view, the butterflies in her stomach,  
tickling sensation in her spine... 'Now's not the time to be drooling over a boy, Sakura' her inner voice remimded her and she snapped back from her daydreamimg.

"Now where the hell, is Matabi, that damm cat's gonna get it from me. Being influenced so easily." Naruto said as he turned to look at Team Kakashi with a subtle smile on his lips.

Sasuke, returned from yet another survellience.

"Got anything?" Itachi inquired, adjusting his specs.

"Nothing yet." Sasuke replied frustrated.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke.." Karin called out from a distance waving towards them.

"What is it, Karin?" Itachi asked as they reached her.

"Konohamaru is sensing some strange chakra." Karin replied showing them towards the young jounin who was still standing on a branch high up on the tree right beside them, He had a very worried look on his face.

"Konohamaru-kun, do you feel something?" Itachi called out drawing his attention.

"Oh, Itachi-sama." He jumped down and landed slenderly in front of them. It was then Itachi and Sasuke both noticed that Konohamru had activated sage mode.

"I was just about to come and get you, I have been feeling this unfamil... OH SHIT" Konohamaru was interrupted by a huge puff of smoke going a few hundred metres from them and alomost immidiately followed by a ferocious wind. iy was just like when Naruto summoned the Kyuubi. All of them jumped high to avoid the wind and thats when they saw a ferocious Yonbi, charging towards them in a terrible speed. as soon as they landed, the Yonbi shot out a bijuu-dama towards them. The balst came at an incredible speed annihilating everyhing on its way. Sasuke realizing that ehy cannot dodge it pulled Karin into a tight embrace and crouched on the ground immidiately activating a full formed Susanoo around him, Itachi almost at the same time pulled Konoharmaru and jumped right in front of Sasuke's susanoo, forming his won susanoo wich held out the yata mirror to nullify the bijuu dama.

While Itachi was sheilding them from succesive bijuu-damas, three figures emerged from the ground in front of Sasuke. Sasuke realizing this stood up, did a the handseals and shouted "AMATERASU" and looked straight towards them and thus causing them to burndown instantly to the ground.  
Itachi drew out the Sword of Totsuka, to seal away the menacing bijuu advancing towards them at inhuman speed, but it was already too late. The Yonbi was towering right over them and it was about to crush them below his feet. Itachi held out the yata mirror with his full chakra and energy, but he knew that it was too late, it will not be able to hold an attack of such magnitude. 'Sorry Naruto, I wasn't able to keep my promise to you.' Itachi thought as he pushed konohamaru away from him and stood up, as if ready to face his death head on. Suddenly there was a white flash of light in front of him, followed by a very familiar shout.

"Damn monkey, eat this. Fuuton-Rasenshuriken-rengan." Itachi saw their Hokage standing in front of him as he held 5 mini rasen-shuriken on the fingertips of his palm. Naruto jumped up at lightening speed and thrust his palm in the Yonbi's chest just beforr he was able to crush Itachi and sent him flying backwards. He, followed the fying monkey and placed his palm on his chest, placing the seal before letting it go and landing right beside Itachi. He turned back and was infuriated with a deep rage when he saw an unconcious Konohamaru and Sasuke, while Karin was being held by Kabuto.

"Let m..me g.. g.. go?" Karin was trying to struggle out of Kabuto's grasp when he spoke.

"Oh boy, I seriously didn't expect things to get his intense. Wow, Naruto-kun, that was pretty impressive display out there, but i don't think you are fast enough to stop me from killing this woman now, are you?" Kabuto said with a snickering laugh as he was nearly 50 metres away from Naruto and Itachi.

"Sure i am." Naruto said and before kabuto could blink his eyes, Naruto was standing right behind him, holding him by his neck with his one hand and the arm with kunai with his other.

"In th.. that c.. ca.. case.." Kabuto was chocking under the grip of Naruto. but there was still the evil snicker in his face. Suddenly Kabuto's true form cameout bursting from his mouth and bit Karin in her neck, who was still under the firm grip of Kabuto's other arm. And almost immidiately like a snake, he was running away. Itachi saw this and a deep anger burst inside him.

Naruto was trying to hold Karin as she fell to the ground, Itachi saw this and was after Kabuto in no time. He stepped on the tail of Kabuto, as his true form was one like that of a snake. Kabuto struggled to get out, but could not. He looked in horror, and began wailing like a little bitch.

"Not today, you sick motherfucker." Itachi said with disgust as he rammed a Kunai, straight through his skull instantly killing him. Itachi, rushed back to see if Konohamru and Sasuke was allright. Seems like they were fine and were just knocked out with a blow behind their heads. He turned to look towards Naruto. Naruto had a very worried look on his face as Karin lay on his lap.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi said as he walked upto him.

Naruto looked up. "I let Kurama feel her pulse, it is very weak. My Kage-bunshin will take her to Tsunade-obaa-chan righaway. Team Kakashi is on their way here right now"

"Hai." Itachi said with a look of anguish and defeat on his face.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, She'll be fine. And you did very well sheilding everyone against those bijuu-damas. Nothing less from the best Uchiha."  
Naruto said and looked towards Itachi with a grin and a hint of acknowledgement.

"Arigatto, Naruto-kun, but what about the Yonbi?" Itachi asked as he forced a smile into his face.

"Yeah, Niibi, already told me everything, I'll go and disperse Yonbi to his realm. He too needs to heal. Those Rasenshurikens were small but deadly no matter what." Naruto said as he created a Kage-Bunshin.

"I want to you to take her to Baa-chan right away." He said as he placed Karin in the bunshin's arms. The bunshin nodded and flew away using the Hiraishin-no-jutsu.

"I'll give you all the details, once when we are in konoha. Its pretty disturbing." Naruto spoke as he walked towards the unconcious Yonbi.

"And moreover, they are here." Itachi turned back to see a huge toad land a few feet away from them creating a large crater. Team Kakashi got down and was dumbfounded looking at the destruction in front of them.

"What the hell happened in here adn where is Karin?" Kakashi asked turning towards Itachi.

Itachi let out a sigh, "I'll give you the details, but first i need Sakura to take a look at these two."

"Hai." Sakura said and immidiately got into work. she turned around to look for Naruto, but he was nowhere to be seen. She too then wondered the same thing. 'What in the world made a mess like this?'

Evryine reached the village safely. They were greeted in the main gate by Naruto, Shizune and Shikamaru. Naruto of course using his Hiraishin-no-jutsu reached way earlier then the rest. He looked at Sasuke and let out a sad sigh. Sasuke, realising that something was wrong raced towards the hospital without a word to anyone.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama requested your presence at the Hospital immidiately upon your return." Shizune said with a worried face.

"Its about Uchiha Karin. She is in extremely critical condition..." Sakura wasn't listening anymore, she was already on her way to the hospital as fast as her legs could carry her. Shizune walked towards Kakashi and held his hands.

"I think you should go for a check up too." She told him with a wife like concern in her face.

"Don't worry dear. I'm fine. Moreover we need you to arrange a meeting immidaitely with all the head officials. We have some disturbing news."

"Yes, its already been fixed. We were waiting for your arrival." Shizune stated still concerned about Kakashi's safety.

"Well, then I'll be heading towards home now. Need to get some of these tension off my shoulders before the meeting." Kakashi bowed to Naruto and left the group.

"Shizune, you should take a leave and tend to Kakshi-sensei." Naruto said turning towards Shizune.

"But Hokage-sama.." Naruto cut her in before she could continue.

"Don't worry, I think I can manage without you for a day." Naruto saying with a reassuring smile on his face. Shizune nodded and left after Kakashi.

"Itachi-san, I know that you are already aware but don't let anyone know about it untill the meeting." Naruto told Itachi as they were walking beside each other after he asked Neji and Konohamaru to go for a check up in the Hospital.

"Yes, I know." Itachi said without any reaction in his face. Naruto tried to figure out what was going through his mind.

"Ok then, I'll see you in the meeting."

Later in the meeting.

"Its Madara." Naruto said as he was seated with all the top officials of the village leaving out Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was still treating Karin while Sasuke refused to leave her side under any circumstances.

"Just as I expected." Tsunade said with a deeply concerned voice. "So, what are his intentions?" She asked.

"He knew about our strengths already. He knew exactly the teams that we would send. In other words it was a trap." Naruto spoke as he looked at utter disbelief drawing in the faces of everyone. How can be blame them, he himself was dumbfounded when he came to know about Madara's true intention from Matabi.

"Are you sure about that?" Shikamaru asked with a puzzle and a look of disbelief in his face.

"Affirmative." Naruto replied. "I got this intel straight from the Niibi."

"Then what are his real plans?" Neji cut in with a frown.

"The same as it was 6 years ago. Eye on the Moon plan." Itachi carried with a straight face. "Except that this time he wanted someone else as the jinchuuriki of the Juubi."

"And that someone else would be Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned uneasily.

"No, that would be the wife of my brother, Uchiha Karin."

"WHAT?" everyone sputterd almost at he same time.

"Yes, she comes from the Uzumaki caln, so its clear, Why he wanted her?" Naruto replied with a worried sigh.

"But we still don't know why, he needs someone else to be the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi." Itachi exclaimed, as murmurs and whispers started around the room.

"But, are the tailed beasts secure now?" Kakashi asked, ignoring all the murmurs and whispers.

"Yes, they are absolutely secure now. And Madara won't be able to do anything untill i have that seal on them." Naruto said with confidence.

"So, what will be our next step?" Kiba asked, representing the Inuzuka caln.

"I've already notified the other Kages. We are sending a team of anbu from each village for some reconnaissance around the entire five nations.  
and thus bringing us to the second matter at hand. Kakashi-sensei, I want you and Yamato-Thaicho to pick the five of the best Anbu we prefer for recon missions. And Kiba, I want someone from the Inuzuka who knows the fire country to its every nook and corner." Kakshi, Yamato and Kiba agreed to Naruto's orders.

"This matter will be classifeid as top secret untill we have any further intel. And till then Uchiha Karin is to be kept under close supervision. I've already sent two Anbus to the Hospital. They will update Haruno Sakura about the meeting and keep an eye on Uchiha Karin. Naruto said as he concluded the meeting.

Naruto left the room, when Tsunade, came up and placed her hand on his shoulders. He looked really preoccupied and lost. He must be troubled with Karin's situation, Tsunade thought and tried to cheer him up a little bit. "Where is the Rokudaime Hokage that I know of?" she asked with a grin.

Naruto turned to look at her and forced a smile to his lips. "I'm fine baa-chan. You don't have to do that."

"You know Naruto, Jiraiya and Minato were just like you, even my grandfather. If even a single shinobi had a scratch from a mission under their command, they would torture themselves to death." Tsunade said withdrawing her hand from his shoulders. "But you should know that, its a great honour for a shinobi to die for his people. Especially for his Hokage. You don't have to burden yourself boy. Just be yourself, and when the time comes, kill that sonofabitch Madara." Tsunade's voice had a certainty and had brought a genuine smile onto the face of the Young Hokage.

"Hai, Tsunade-obaa-chan." Naruto replied calmly yet a bit more cheerfully then before.

"So, where are you going now?"

"To check on Karin and Sakura-chan" Naruto replied while heading for the door. Tsunade stood with crossed arm, as she looked at the young Hokage with a sublte smile on her face. 'I hope you find peace soon my boy. I really do.' She thought as Naruto exited the building.

"Umm, I am really sorry Hokage-Sama, but Sakura-Sama has already left the premises." The receptionist replied with a wide grin and sparkling eyes as she was surprised by the sudden appearance of their handsome and single Hokage at this odd hour.

Naruto thanked the receprtionist and walked past Karin's room. All of the interns present there stood up straight on his arrival. Naruto nodded in approval and asked about Karin's condition. One of them said that she was out of harm's way now. She'll be kept under observation for a few more days before being discharged. Naruto let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this. He turned to the two Anbus stationed outside her room. He excahnged a few words with them before leaving the building. Naruto concluded that Sakura might have been tired as she came over to the hospital directly from her mission and thats why left early. He decided to grab a snack at the same 24 7 diner where sakura had taken him the previous week.

Sakura... An hour ago.

Sakura, was getting ready to leave the hospital when she saw the two Anbu appear in her office. They told her that they were there on Hokage's orders. When asked why, they told her everything that had transpired in the meeting that she wasn't able to attend but instead asked Tsunade on her behalf. She nodded and updated them on Karin's condition before leaving for her house. She wanted to go and talk to Naruto herself, but she didn't have the energy to do so. 'I'll ask him the complete details tomorrow.' She thought to herself when a familiar voice called out her name.

"Sakura. Can i talk to you for a moment." It was sasuke. He had a distraught look on his face, shoulders stiff, and touchingly vulnerable. She couldn't help but feel his agony and displeasure. 'He needs a freind right now, and thats the least i can do for him' she thought to herself.

"Sure Sasuke. Come lets go and grab something to eat." Sakura replied forcing a smile into her tired face.

They sat there with two cups of tea and silence. Sakura was feeling uneasy and decided to break the silence.

"You kn.." She was cut in before she could complete.

"I was my fault." Sasuke said with a heavy voice.

"Sasuke..." She let her voice trail off, as she didn't know what to say anymore.

"The plan was mine, her being involved was my idea too." Sasuke carried on with a very hoarse voice.

"Its not like that Sasuke" Sakura tried to console him. For the past 21 years she had never seen Sasuke so unsecured as she did now.  
"All the decisions I make, end up hurting people I care. I was so so so stupid, and when I think that I'm finally past that point. I put another one of my precious person in danger." Sasuke was silently crying now. Sakura could make out his sobs. "I'm really sorry for treating you the way I did when we were young." Sasuke asid unable to control his sobs now. He looked down while wiping his tears away. Sakura melt at the sight of Sasuke being so prone. she just wanted to guard him at that moment, protect him at any cost. She wanted to console him like Naruto consoled her, when the person sitting in front of her had left her on that night 10 years ago. Almost in reflex, she reached out and held his face in her palms. She pulled his face up gently to face her. She wiped his tears away with her thumbs while still holding his face in her palms. She really pitied him at that moment. She felt like a mother who was trying to console her child, saying it would be alright.

It was then when it suddenly happened. Sasuke looked into her emerald green eyes and almost instinctively leaned in to kiss her on the lips.  
Sakura was completely taken aback. She was too confused to do anything but to kiss him back. And after a few very confusing and baffeled moments, when she realized what they were doing, she pulled back almost the same time Sasuke did. They both looked perplexed at each other.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, I did not mean that." Sasuke almost stammered as he realized the gravity of the situation. He truly loved Karin and would never betray her. If anything that kiss just made him realized that he just cannot simply lose Karin, no matter what.

Sakura was almost as perplexed as he was if not more. She hurriedly tucked her hair and stood up. "Its ok Sasuke, I know neither of us meant whatever just transpired between us." She replied calmly as her senses were coming back to normal. If anything that kiss just erased any more hidden feelings she might have held for the Uchiha. She was finally and completely over him. 'Its just you now, Naruto' she offered her hand to Sasuke.

"Come, lets get going. Its getting late." Sakura said.

Sasuke held her hand and stood up. "Yes, come I'll walk you home".

In the streets while they were walking back to Sakura's home. Sasuke said softly.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, I did not mean for that to happen, though I'm really glad that we kissed."

Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke's face and understood exactly what he meant.

"I glad that it happened too Sasuke, now I really know what my heart wants." She leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek. Both were so lost in their own emotions that they failed to notice a cetain someone had been trailing them since they had left the diner. The Young Rokudaime Hokage was stading at the roof across the street as he heard their conversation and watched them walk away, with tears gushing out of his eyes.

note: I'd really like to apologise for the spellings mistakes in the last chapter, ait was uploaded in ahurry. I'll be updating a new version on finishing the story. Real story starts from next chapter onwards.  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The moment their lips met, Naruto felt a blow to his gut, and the moment sakura kissed sasuke back, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't have the courage to see any more. He turned around amd jump to the roof across the street. Luckily no body saw noticed the young Hokage enter and leave the diner in a matter of 20 seconds. Probably the worst 20 seconds of his entire life. Once Sasuke and Sakura were out of the diner he couldn't help but follow them without being detected and listened to their conversation. Though there was just one sentence that was burnt deep into his heart.

"I glad that it happened too Sasuke, now I really know what my heart wants." follwed by the peck on Sasuke's cheeks. He'll never be able to get that image out of his heart. Sakura-chan, when he finally thought that she was going to be HIS Sakura-chan in a few days, she commited the ultimate betrayel that he could fathom. She had and affair with their old teamate, her childhood crush, whom she never got over it seems, inspite of her numerous denial on Naruto's asking otherwise, moreover who was now a married man.

"Why did she do that?" Naruto unable to stand any more crashed to his knees and held his face in his palm as he broke into tears. Tears over flowing down the young Hokage's cheeks like never before. He felt a strange pain in his gut, as if it was turned inside out.

'Damn it Damn it Damn it'He clenched his fist and started hammering the hard concrete where he knelt.

"Why did you do this Sakura-chan?" Why did you take my heart if you had to shatter it into pieces?" Naruto started weeping even more profusely.

"And what about Karin? What about the poor girl who almost died because of her love? To betray me was something else but why did you do that to someone who was fighting for her life?" Naruto took a long time to reagain his composure just alittle. He slowly resigned his hands from the hammered concrete which was now considerably demolished. Wiping his tears away as his sobs subsided. He stood up and glared into the night sky.

"How can you be so deceitful?" And that was the beginning of all. Something deep inside Naruto snapped. Naruto felt something towards Sakura that he never dreamed he could. It was rage. Cold pure animalistic rage. All the memories that was locked deep inside his heart came rushing back. He could feel the pain and agony rise through because of Sakura's misbehaiviour towards him in his childhood. The things she said about him when he was henged into Sasuke the day they became Team 7. All the moments when he was talked down and shunned by her. Everything came rushing back all too clearly in his mind and the hatred he felt towards Sakura left him shaking in his place.

'Haruno Sakura, you've had my fair share of love. Now its time for you to face my wrath' Naruto thought to himself as he stood clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. Tears were still flowing as he was furiously wiping them away. 'Its not over, bitch.'

Meanwhile, Kurama was in the fox realm, lecturing Matabi and Son, about their recent monkeyshines. Ever since Naruto has created the Bijuu summoning pact, Kurama and Gyuuki had been able to move freely between their Respectful host and their realm, like Mt Myouboku of the toads.

"You two dimwitted fools should have know bett... HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON WITH HIM?" Kurama cried out in between his lecture as he felt the immense and cold hatred from Naruto's heart.

"I gotta go. But you two Morons keep out of such ovious traps next time." Kurama said and vanished. Both Niibi and Son were staring at each other confused, but they shrugged their shoulder as for the time being they were safe from their eldest, wisest and of course the strongest.

"Oi Gaki, what is going on? Did we lose Karin?" Kurama who was in dark about the situation asked Naruto with a genuine concern.

"I. Hate. Sakura." Naruto replied as he approached his house.

Kurama was astounded by the acrid voice of Naruto. But then he tried to comprehend what exactly happened. Kurama saw everything in Naruto's mind. He knew this new found hatred of his towards Sakura all to well. The kid has been shunned down the better part of his life by this Sakura girl. But he never let the sorrow and hate run high, instead he overpowered those feelings with his immense love for her. This was not something that an ordinary man could do. But Kurama of all knew best that Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was no ordinary man. But these gray feelings wouldn't have surfaced if she had just kissed the guy, it seems like Karin was the reason behind it. The momnet she decepted Karin was the moment Naruto lost his love and inevitably the old hatred and sorrow rose. 'It seems like Happy days are over for this Sakura girl. Well, but i have to give him the news about the soon coming doom. And now is the time, no matter what.' He let out a sigh before speaking.

"Well its about time, you stopped being a pussy and be a man instead." Kurama forged.

"What the hell did you just say, you stuid fuck?" Naruto retorted with a growl.

Oh boy, this is not going as planned. Its not like Kurama was intimidated by the Young Hokage, but if were to let things get out of hand now, it will be a sheer disaster in the coming future. This kid afterall is the hope of all Mankind. Thus Kurama rethought his strategy and spoke again.

"Look Gaki, you are the strongest shinobi alive, you have all the Bijuus under your control, you are the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagkure-no-sato."

"Yeah, so whats the big deal?" Naruto asked, still infuriated.

"If you don't get your head out of your ass and don't listen to me without thinking about this Sakura girl, then let alone Konoha, the entire five nations will be reduced to dust." Kurama spoke with a more calculating approach this time.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto said with a slightly growing concern in his voice.

'It seems his havn't forsaken his duties as the Hokage afterall.' Kurama thought as he continued.

"Like i said, you have all the Bijuus under your control, you even created a summoning contract for all of us. But you are not the only one who is qualified for all those credits. There is one other guy." Kurama said as he noticed the change in expression of the young Hokage.

"Are you talking about Madara?" Naruto asked, listening to Kurama with his full atention now.

"Naah! Madara will look like a real pussy in front of this other guy." The kyuubi said arrogantly.

"Then who is it? Naruto getting more worried every passing second.

The Kyuubi noticed that he had Naruto's full attention now.

"Look Gaki, everything in nature exist in opposites. land for sky, boy for girl, fire for water and likewise, good for bad."

"Yeah, so?" Nruto not quite able to comprehend waht Kurama was getting at.

"Our old man, Rikudou-sennin too had an opposite, He was as strong as the old man, they had many countless battles over the years. The old man couldn't defeat him but sealed him away for good. But now we can sense the seal weakening." Kurama spoke, as he was amazed at the growing worry within himself.

"So, now I'm to fight this guy, when he breaks open the seal?" Naruto asked with sheer bewilderment, as he was exactly getting what the Kyuubi wanted to say.

"Well, thats if you want to save your people and the entire mankind. The guy is a monster. Not even we can fight him head on." Kurama said maintaining a calm and composed voice. Naruto was now inside his house.

"How the hell am I supposed to go up against someone who couldn't even the Rikudou-senin himself defeat." Naruto asked as clearly understood the gravity of the situatuation.

"You'll know that in time, but first of all, Naruto, you have to become The Second Rikudou-Senin in order to face off with this demon." Kurama spoke with a determination that Naruto couldn't understand.

"Second Rikudou-senin? What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked confused.

"We'll train you in our realm. Our old man taught us to do so, when the time came."

"When the time came? Do you mean to say that this was eventually going to happen and you guys knew all along?" Naruto asked with utter bewilderment and worry.

"Of course we knew. Our old man told us that, when his prodigal descendant would be born the seal on that demon would start to weaken. He left him for you to kill." Kurama replied calmly.

"But, I don't understand. Is it possible to become someone like the Legendary Senin just by training." Naruto asked a little confused and excited at the same time. Kyuubi noticed this and smiled to himself.

"Well, certainly not by training, but you can become like him by training with his sons. US." Kurama replied. "Get ready Naruto, go and talk to Tsunade tomorrow morning itself. We'll be leaving when you decide who'll take up the office in your absence."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I already have someone in my mind." A small smile coming across his face as he was already getting exited about becoming the something greater then just being the Hokage.

Sakura woke up to the bright sunlight pouring in through her window and sat up as she pulled up the lace of her pink negligee to her shoulder which was split in the middle from just below her firm perky breast. She put on her night gown as she got out of her bed and went out to stand in her balcony. Memories of last night were coming back to her mind. The sudden and very confusing kiss with Sasuke, she kissing him back, coming to terms with her feelings with Naruto. A cute smile crept up her face on thinking about Naruto. She ran her fingers through her hairs, which ended just above her shoulders. She suddenly recalled something Naruto had said when she ripped off her hair in the forest of death, during their first chuunin exam 10 years ago. She remembered that after the Chuunin exam and the battle between Konoha and Suna, Naruto said that he really loved her long hairs. Although back then hearing him say it didn't have effect on Sakura that she had now, just by thinking about it.

"Yes, I'll grow back my hair for you Naruto." She promised herself as a pink hue appeared in her cheeks. With that she went back inside to get ready for the day. While in the shower she recalled that she needed to pick up some manuals from Tsunade, so that means she'll have to drop by Naruto's office before going to the Hospital. ' I guess I'll go to Naruto's place first and then walk to his office along with him' She thought as she got out of the shower and dried herself with her towel and went back to her bedroom to put on her Regular Pink Ninja Outfit.

'I seriously need some change of threads' She thought to herself as she began to put her outfit on.

After some time Sakura was locking the front door to her apartment and double-checking it. After thet she left for Namikaze Residence. She recalled the last time she was there. Naruto almost knocked her down before stopping a mere inch from her face. She recalled how mesmerized she had been when she saw the Young Hokage so up close, feeling his warm breadths on her face, thats when she started to acknowledge that her feelings for Naruto was something more then just freindship. She smiled to herself thinking if something like that will happen today.

She was just about to knock on the door when once again it opened, this time it was done properly though and out came a very calm and composed Naruto in his Hokage Trench Coat over his regular outfit. Sakura found a smile drawing up her face just on seeing the Golden Haired Hottie. Before she could say anything, Naruto turned to look at her with the most impassive face she had ever seen on him.

"Oh! Its you, Why are you here?" Naruto asked with a cold voice and rather a bit harshly.

Sakura was suddenly taken aback by his odd behaviour, and her smile changed to a concerned frown.

"Is everything all right Naruto, You look pretty occupied." Sakura asked choosing her words carefully, she didn't quite understand the chill she felt down her spine when he turned to look at her. Those blue eyes had a different story in them today.

"I'm busy, I can't talk to you right now, I need to go to the office immidiately." Naruto replied curtly.

"No No, its allright, actually i came here to accompany you to the office, I have some papers to collect from Tsunade-sama." Sakura ignoring her odd intuitions forced a smile back her lips but as soon as she finished, Naruto instantly replied back.

"Oh, yes I am not going to the office, I have to go and see Itachi-san." Without saying anything more naruto turned around and left not giving Sakura a chance to reply.

Sakura oviously dumbfounded by Naruto's cold behaiviour towards her thought to herself. 'Was he just plainly avoiding me?'. Regardless of every fibre in her body wanting to follow Naruto and ask him, what was wrong, she decided to leave him alone. With that, she left towards The Hokage Mansion. A frown of comcern still lingering on her face.

'BITCH.' That was all that Naruto could think as he left for Uchiha residence.

"Anyone home?" Naruto called out as he lightly tapped the door.

"Oh Hokage-Sama, Sasuke has already left for the hospital to see Karin." Anko greeted Naruto and informed him about Sasuke as, previously whenever they had the honour of having The Rokudaime at their doorstep it has been because of Sasuke.

'To see Karin, my ass..' Naruto thought to himself before replying. " No, Anko, I'm here to see Itachi-san, is he here?" Naruto asked politely as he realized what Anko presumed.

"Yes, of course. Please, come inside. I'll summon him right away."

'She had changed a lot since being married to Itachi.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Anko disappear into the next room.

"Naruto-Kun, I am greatly obliged to have a visit from The Hokage himself." Naruto coming abaft from his thoughts on hearing Itachi's voice.

"Itachi-san, please dont't be so humble. Please have a seat, we have something really important to discuss." Naruto said pointing to a vacant spot on the mat across him.

After Naruto explained everything he learnt from the Kyuubi about the this guy. Itachi listened qitely to every detail Naruto was offering him, absorbing each and evry single detail.

"I knew about him. My father once mentioned him to me when I was a little boy. So, what are we goig to do, to avoid this doom." Being panicked was not in the blood of Uchiha Itachi. Even if you drop something as big as this on him, he gets straight to the point sooner than anyone.  
Naruto really admired the man he was. The sacrifices he has made. His devotion and loyalty to bring peace and harmony. He was truly a great Shinobi. Geez, he wondered how he ever became the Hokage when he was present. A small smile edged its way up his lips as he pulled his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"I'll be leaving to train with the Bijuus to prepare myself for this problem. Till I get back I want you to be the Interim Hokage." Itachi was about to protest to that, but Naruto immidiately cut him in. " No arguments Uchiha Itachi. Its my order."

Over the past six years, Naruto learned when and how to use the aptitude of the authority of a Hokage for a proper cause.

Itachi let out a sigh as he knew that he couldn't argue with the 22 years old Hokage anymore about the decision he made.

"Hai Hokage-sama. If i may ask, for how long will you be gone?"

"Maybe for 3 years."

"And during that time if Madara shows up?" Madara sure didn't measure up to the situation they were discussing right now, but he was not to be taken lightly nonetheless.

"Well, he won't be having any of the Bijuu's under control anyway, so if that GOOD FOR NOTHING, DECREPIT OLD BAG OF BONES decides to show up, take him out with Amaterasu, or seal him with the sword your susanoo weilds." Naruto said as he tried real hard to remember the name of the sword.

"You mean, The Sword of Totsuka." Itachi intervened politely seeing the difficulty of the young Hokage.

"Hai, hai. Thats right. Ok Itachi-san, I'll leave now, come meet me in the office when you are done here. I'll be leaving in sometime." Naruto said as he stood up to take leave.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. And don't worry about any other things, every thing will be fine till you get back." Naruto knew what Itachi was talking about. You cannot hide anything before the eyes of Uchiha Itachi. He was an Uchiha protege afterall.

Naruto turned back to give him the same old boyish smile of his. "Don't worry about it Itachi-san, I don't care about any of that any more, all I care about now is for the safety of the people." Naruto said and left the premises. Itachi stood at the door step and thought to himself.

'Stupid sasuke, you probably destroyed the most precious bond he ever had with anyone.' Itachi let out a sad sigh and turned back to get ready for the day.

Sakura was hurrying towards the hospital. Tsunade was a late sleeper and dealing with a sleepy Tsunade was really scary. But regardless, She got what she went for and returned without any harm. She let out a sigh of relief as her thoughts once again drifted towards Naruto. It was PLAINLY clear that he was ignoring her today morning, but his change in attitude was what troubled her the most. the Naruto she knew would have bestowed her with his million dollar boyish grin, the moment he saw her in front of her in front of his doorstep. But today all she got was "Oh! Its you, Why are you here?" from the man of her dreams.

'Did i do something to hurt him?' She was lost in her thoughts as she entered the Hospital.

"Ohaio Sakura-sama." The receptionist from previous night greeted Sakura with a bright genuine smile. Sakura was truly a role model for all Medic-nin of the village. Currently she holds the position of the second best Medic Nin after Tsunade. And with the speed she is progressing, it looks like that Sakura will surpass her Shishou very soon.

"Ohaio Saki-san, Will you ask Fuyu and Hideo to meet me in my office." Sakura said returning her plesant smile. Sakura was well aware of the stature she held in the Hospital, as a result, no matter how frustrated and squandered her thoughts may be, she just couldn't show it here.

"Hai..." the receptionist hesistated for few moments before continuing. "Umm.. Sakura-sama, did you meet Hokage-sama last night, he looked pretty concered for Karin-san."

"Haa...? Hokage-sama?" Sakura not quite able to comprehend what the violet haired girl behind the desk was talking about.

"Hai, He came here last night just after you left, I think he went towards the 24 7 diner from here, but i'm... Sakura-sama? Is everything allright?" The receptionist suddenly noticed the change in Sakura's face. She looked like someone had hit her with a sledge hammer.

'FUUUUCKKK! So thats what its all about' Sakura thought as the colour fade from her face. 'He saw us kiss. How could I be so stupid. Naruto saw me and Sasuke kiss.' Her head was going into a turmioil. She couldn't hear the receptionist calling out her name repeatedly with growing concern. 'Shit, I have to go and set things straight before its too late.' She gathered her thoughts as she turned to the receptionist, who was now starring at her with bewildered eyes.

"Sakura-sama, is everything all right?"

"Hai hai, Listen Saki, I have to go to Hokage-sama right away, When Ino gets here, ask her to do a routine check up on Karin." Sakura spoke in such a hurry that the receptionist had trouble catching up her words. But she dared not interrupt her in between. After all, other than her healing abilities, Sakura was also famous for inheriting her Master's infamous strength and temper.

"Hai, but about your meeting.." She was cut out by a very ansty Sakura.

"Listen Saki, if you don't want your ass fired right this moment I suggest you do as you are told." Sakura barked with very very fierce eyes.  
'And there goes my stature out of the window.'

"H..Ha..Hai" The receptionist was trembling as she stuttered.

Naruto was in his office sitting in his regular Hokage chair while Tsunade and Itachi across him. After being explained everything by Itachi, she turned to Naruto, who seemed really distraught since the morning.

"Naruto, are sure about this. Because from what I've heared these were mere legends." Tsunade spoke with a deep worried frown in her face.

"Hai, Baa-chan. I heard it straight from Kurama. There's no way its just some mere fairy tale." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Well, then i guess its fine. But i suggest you leave your formulas in the office, so that you can come back instantly if you are needed."  
Tsunade spoke, bringing out her best negotiating skills.

"NO, I already told you, I cannot even leave a trace behind. Let alone in the office, but in entire Konoha. I cannot even have the slightest distraction." Naruto replied sternly. Just as Tsunade was about to protest ther was an urgent knock in the door.

"I'm busy." Naruto barked back without even asking who it was.

"Naruto, its me Sakura." Sakura replied softly and a bit timidly entered slowly opening the door ignoring Naruto's yell to keep out. Naruto immidiately stood up and yelled back before Sakura could even apologise for intruding.

"Are you deaf or are you a moron. Didn't I just say that I'm busy." Sakura on hearing these words could feel tears filling up in her eyes. Tsunade and Itachi could only watch absolutely dumbstruck.

"Naruto... please let me explain. I know what you saw last night. Its not what you think.." Sakura tried to explain as small beads of tears were flowing down her cheeks. Never, never in the last 22 years has he been so rude to her, so mad at her, and it was all because of her foolish mistake.

"Look Sakura, I don't have time to wipe your tears. Don't you get it, I AM FUCKING BUSY. Now get the fuck out of my office before I ask someone to throw you out." Naruto was screaming at her as he fumed with anger. Sakura crashed down to her knees and broke into tears. She was now crying hysterically holding her face in her palms, and began shaking like hell. 'Its clear now, he did saw us kiss. Oh Naruto, M so sorry' She wasnted to say it out loud so bad, but she couldn't because of the lump in her throat.

Tsunade snapping out of her shock, suddenly stood up and slapped Naruto right across his face.

"What the hell Baa-chan." Naruto taken aback by Tsunade's sudden actions.

"I don't really know what happened between you two, but Naruto, this is not how you treat a lady." This time it was Tsunade who barked at Naruto. She walked to Sakura, and held her hysterical apprentice in her arms. Sakura was like a daughter to her, and she was not afraid to show it. She held Sakura close to her chest and shot a sharp glare towards Naruto.

"Yeah, whatever, Just get that piece of thrash out of my office before I kick it out myself." Naruto replied without bothering to look towards the two women.

"Shut up Naruto. Or else I'll make you." Tsunade was dead serious. Naruto noticed this and kept quite. The last thing he needed was Tsunade breaking his bones and ending him up in a hospital bed. That would mean delay in training, and Naruto sure as hell didn't want that to happen.  
so he simply rose up and called up Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, I'll be leaving now. I hope you carry out your responsibilities in the best possible manner."

"Hai. Hokage-Sama." Itachi was still perplexed by what had transpired just a few moments ago.

Without saying anything else, Naruto walked towards the door. Tsunade's glare never left his face. He was just going past the two women kneeling in his floor, when once again someone he held closest to his heart at somepoint in his life spoke up.

"Where...(sob)... are..(sob).. you.. going?" Sakura asked trying hard to control her sobs and looking at him with her tears filled eyes.

Naruto stopped abruptly beside them. "Nowhere that concerns you" This time Naruto's reply was much more tender and calmer then before but still very stern.

"When...(sob)... will...(sob).. come.. back?" She asked once agoin now looking at Naruto's profile, He didn't even bother looking at her when he replied.

"Can't say."

"I'll... b.. be waiting?" Sakura's sobs were subsiding a little. Naruto on hearing these words immidiate turned to face her. He looked into her sad watery eyes, slight pink hue on her cheeks, red nose tip and her slightly trembling lips. If it had been a 24 hours earlier, that face would have melted his heart in a millisecond. But now, it seemed to everyone like it made no difference. But Naruto was thinking something else.  
'why did you do that sakura-chan...'.

"Don't bother" He finally spoke before averting his eyes off her face and walking away. 'God, I used love her so much.' Those were his last thoughts as he left the office.

Sakura watched him leave and she felt her eyes watering once again, as soon as Naruto was out of her sight she burried he face into the soft bosom of Tsunade. Light sobs were making her shiver slightly. Tsunade tightened her her grip on Sakura on realizing this.

"I really love him, obaa-chan." Sakura said between her soft sobs. Tsunade felt a drop of tear trickle down her cheeks on hearing her apprentice call he Obaa-chan. She kept holding her as she replied. " I know my child, I know."

Later that afternoon, Sakura was sitting across Tsunade in her room in the Hokage mansion. Tsunade fed her every bit of intel she had received earlier that day from Naruto and Itachi. A deep look of uncertainity drew up on the face of the young pink haired kunoichi on learning everything.

"So, it'll be 3 years at most." Sakura said unable to hide the disappoinment in her voice.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. And saw sakura let out a long but sigh. "Sakura, are you certain you can hold onto your feelings for Naruto, for the next 3 years?" Tsunade asked with a little uncertainty.

Sakura was startled with the question, as they had not discussed anything about her feelings towards Naruto since the office. "why yes, Shishou of course I'm sure. I'm even ready to wait for 30 years if necessary." Sakura replied without any hitch.

Tsunade was moved by the resolve of the pink haired kunoichi. "But I'm sure you realize that he hates your guts. How do you expect him to return your feelings."

"I'll do what he had been doing for the last 22 years." Sakura replied with her head held high. "Its no use complaining. I made a mistake and I alone will face the consequences."

"Thats fine, but you do realize that when he gets back, he'll most probably be the strongest Shinobi to ever walk the face of earth." Tsunade said as she leaned closer to Sakura. "And with your current abilities, do you think you'll be able to confess your feelings to Naruto, The Second Rikodou-Senin." Tsunade said a look in her eyes that Sakura couldn't quite figure out.

"Er.. Well.. I will do my best in every way. I mean to say that I too will train myself hard enough to be able to hold my own in front of him" Sakura replied a bit shakily.

"You alone won't be able to do shit." Tsunade retorted with a frown. "I'll train you once again. I'll make sure that you surpass me and every other Kunoichi in every possible way. I'll teach you the secrets of the Yin seal. I'll teach you the strenght of a hundred techniques. I'll teach you the everything I know and everything I learnt from my Grandfather. After all the strogest shinobi deserves the strongest kunoichi."

Sakura's face beamed with delight on hearing this. "Thats right, the best shinobi deserves the best kunoichi. And Naruto deserves more then just the best." She thought to herself.

Naruto was already out of the fire country, when a very ovious question popped into his mind.

"Say, Kurama. What do you call this other guy.?"

"Hmm.. I haven't told you yet. We call him Rikodou-Youkai. The demon of six paths."

P.s. sorry for the late update. but i would certainly like reviews for the story so far, and don't kill me for the Sakura bashing, I had a grudge of my own against her. but for all the Sakura fans. She'll have her moments later on. But for the time being I'd love a few Ideas on how the story should progress. I am not quite satisfied with my version. The next chapter is mainly focussed on Naruto's return and Sakura facing off against him.

regardless keep those reviews coming. Like always everything is welcomed. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I said this chapter was focussed on Naruto's return and Sakura facing him, but I thought I should emphasize a bit more on this 3 years of gap. But anyways, Naruto and Sakura will most probably be face to face in the next chapter, that is unless some crazy idea pops into my head. But neways enjoy.

Chapter 5

Karin was awake for the first time since the attack by Kabuto few weeks back. She slowly opened her eyes and fumbled for her glasses, wherever they were. Someone handed it to her, but she couldn't really make out who. After putting her glasses on she twitched and and rubbed her eyes trying to adjust them to her surroundings. She was in a hospital as she could see the equipments and the tinge of disinfectants rilled her nostrils. Yes, she was definitely in a hospital. she turned around to her other side and there stood a very blissful Anko, a very composed Sasuke, although he hade a smile in his face and Sakura with a smile in her face as well.

"Finally awake ha, sleepy head" Anko teased as she lightly nuddged Karin's sholder and helped her sit up.

"Sakura-sama, Anko-san, Sasuke..." and suddenly it dawned on her the reason she was in the hospital. The Mission, Yonbi going beserk, Naruto saving them, then Kabuto taking her hostage. She tried to think further but that was all she could recollect. "How, did I end up here, I remember Kabuto taking me hostage, but I don't remember anything after that.

"Yor were poisoned." Sakura stated as she stepped forward. "It was a complicated solution but, we were able to counter it. You don't need to worry about anything anymore."

"Did..Did Kabuto escape?" Karin asked as she was clearly troubled with the fact her being taken as a hostage. She knew that in the sytem of shinobi if you are taken as a hostage, you become a burden.

"Yes, Itachi-sama killed him. And don't burden yourself with guilt, this guy over here was knocked out as well." Sakura said with a assuring smile whilst pointing towards Sasuke.

"Hnh.. There was some 'er' dust in my eyes, so i lost focus." Sasuke replied quickly.

Everyone was starring at the Uchiha with hanging jaws before having a good laugh at Sasuke's doubtful cover, while he kept grunting and complainig that he was'nt lying. Eventually Anko and Sakura excused themselves quite tactfully from the couple so that they can have some time alone.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" Karin asked with a mischievious grin when Anko and Sakura disappeared.

"Yea, I think so." Sasuke a bit uncomfortable to such conversation replied.

"Well, then I guess we're gonna do it like rabbits tonight, ha?" Karin had a look in her face that Sasuke can actually die for, but he never really shows it. But then he recalled that he had something much more important to share with her then just their carnal fantasies.

"Umm.. Karin, I have something to confess." Sasuke muttered with a tinge of guilt in his voice.

"Ha.. what is it Sasuke?" Karin asked a bit surprised on seeing guilt in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke then told her everything. When he came to visit her that night and then going to the diner with Sakura, their kiss. Karin was a mess on hearing the news. She had to fight holding back her the tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't really figure out if she was angry or sad or hurt and neither did Sasuke who had a remorsefull look on his face. Karin barely managed to speak at all due to the lump in her throat.  
But somehow she managed to utter the following words with a great effort.

"Can you say that it didn't mean anything to you?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by her question as he had prepared himself for a series or curses and swears. But the nonetheless he replied immidiately.

"Of course Karin, It did not mean a damn thing to both. If anything that kiss just made me realize that I never want to lose you. I had never been so sure about my feelings towards you.."

"What feelings?" Karin cut him out indignantly

Sasuke too a deep breadth and sat down on the edge of her bed. He held her hands. Sasuke had never been so aweless in showing his feelings towards Karin as he was now. "I Love you. Those were my feelings. I love you and I'll never ever let you go." Sasuke spoke with a soothing voice.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you too sweetheart." Karin let go all her of her doubts and disbelife as it was the first time ever Sasuke had said the L word to her. Sure they made love and they did love each other, but Sasuke had never said the L word. Whenever Karin asked him the otherwise he would just reply saying that "whats the use of saying something that is ovious." But knowing somethign (let it be without any doubt) and hearing something with you own very ears is entirely two different things. And the look Sasuke had in his eyes, She knew that he wasn't lying and besides, she loves him damn too much to ditch him over an innocent kiss. Karin felts tears were rolling down her cheeks she plunged herself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was more than happy to offer himself to the the one woman he had grown to love and cherish so deeply. Karin burried her face into his shouders as she fell into soft sobs.

"If.. you ever .. pull a stunt like .. that.. ever.. again, you'll se.. me slaughtering.. the bitch." Karin spoke between her sobs. A smile curved up Sasuke's face on hearing her.

"I'm sure you will." There was a small interval before he spoke again. This time it was a whisper.

"Oh yes, the bitch told me one other thing." Karin pulled back to face him with watery red eyes. Sasuke put his palm on her stomach and gave her the most gratified smile ever.

"There's going to be a young Uchiha in our family now."

Sakura wiped a trickle of tear away on hearing the couple talking. 'I wish... I wish Naruto..' She thought to wryly.

She turned back to walk to her office only to be confronted by their interim Hokage.

"Itachi-sama..." She gaped quite embarassed being caught eavesdropping on the young couple.

Itachi shrugged off her ordeal with a small and assuring smile as if telling her not to bother. "Walk with me Sakura-san. I want to talk to our 2nd in command Medic nin."

Both of them were walking through the training ground where Team 7 was first officially formed instead of the normal busy streets as the people would start fussing over Itachi with their regular warm greetings towards their although Iterim but etremly loved and respected Hokage.  
Its not that Itachi despised them and their showing of love and affections towards him. But its right now, he wanted to talk with Sakura without any interruptions. He still regrets that he hadn't been able to do anything when Naruto had snapped at her at the office few weeks back.

"He really hates me doesn't he?" Itachi was pulled back from his thoughts on hearing the words from the Pink Haired Kunoichi walking beside him who infact had been silent since the time they had set out from the Hospital.

"And why do you think he does?" He asked her back in a soft as if consoling voice.

"Its because of that Kiss, It didn't really mean anything to me but. If anything that kiss just cleared my feeling towards him." Sakura repiled dejectedly all the while gazing at her feets as they walked.

'Its just what I thought, She doesn't know the actual reason for him being angry.' Itachi sighed inwardly thinking. He cleared his voice and turned to stand face her.

"Look at me." He said holding up her chin. "Do you really think that when all those years when you were so blatantly showing your feelings towards Sasuke, he didn't let his love go, he would get so upset with just a little Kiss. No wonder it must have shattered his heart into millions of pieces but, he would have never treated the woman of his dreams with so much of ferocity like he did few days ago." Sakura was initially startled with Itachi's stern voice but now she utterly confused as to what Itachi was getting at.

"But.. He saw.. If its not the kiss and what made him so cold?" she finally asked him after managing to pull herself out of her bafflement.

"It was Karin." Itachi sighed sadly. "The fact that you were betraying a fellow comrade out of her love while she was fighting for her life is reason behind his anger..." Itachi stopped abruptly as if he was choosing whether to continue or not.

Sakura having noticed his difficulty immidaitely asserted. "Plese Itachi-sama, don't hide anything, tell me whatever you know."

Itachi was still unsure, but on seeing Sakura's insistence, he decided otherwise.

"Well, when he saw you being 'er' insincere..." Itachi was choosing his words very carefully ".. he lost his respect towards you."

Sakura could only gape as Itachi continued. "I know you are well aware about your behaviour towards Naruto when you all were kids and even for a short while after both of you were put in the same team. Well, that respect and love for you was the only reasoned he was never able to hate or despise you even after all you put him through. But the moment you lost that respect, was the moment moment you lost his love, and was the moment all those hate surfaced."

Sakura was near tears. She could not warp her mind around anything Itachi had said. Its not like she didn't regret the way she had been towards Naruto, in fact she cursed herself even today whenever she recalled the way she had treated Naruto during their childhood. Its not that she thinks his anger and hate towards her is unfair, she deserves erery bit of it and more, but the only thing that agonizes her to her very core was the fact that she has to deal with his hatred, just when she began to see him as the man of her dreams.

Itachi felt dismayed that he had to bash Sakura with the cold hard truth, but she would have have to know the truth somehow or the other way.  
So putting on a stern face and voice he looked at Sakura as he continued.

"I admire the man too much Sakura. He had been shuuned and looked down by everyone including you, for the better part of his childhood. No matter how much you regret and curse yourself you'll never really grasp the pain that he had felt during the precious childhood. He had to spill his guts just to get acknowledged by the people, something both of us are lucky to not endure. But now I don't want him to lose his woman of dreams, the girl he had so innocently fell in love with when he was just a child due some silly misunderstanding."

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears as Itachi's words tormented her of the greif she had put Naruto through. She burst into tears right in front of Itachi. Something she never does. Being the student of the Fifth Hokage, she had formidable control over her emotions. It seems its only Naruto's words or his thoughts that can bring her to tears instantly.

Itachi kept looking at a very lament Sakura. She stood there cluthing her hands together close to her chest all the while tears running down her cheeks. He let out a long sad sigh before speaking again.

"Do something about it Sakura, If not for yourself and do it for him. You may think that you do not deserve him, but if you don't go back to him, you'll probably shatter the most precious band he has ever formed with anyone, and this time you will shatter it for ever. Work hard for his acceptance, keep holding on to him, don't let him go, ever. Whatever he throws at you, let it be hate or anger, accept it with your arms wide open. Consider it to be his redemption. Do not deny him the peace and love he deserves, the peace and love that only you, the woman of his dreams can bring to him." with these words, Itachi turned and left, aware that she needed some time alone to collect her thoughts.

Itachi had been against the Idea of bashing Sakura wiht the truth. He wanted her to realize it for herself. But under the constant bugging of his wife and his little brother, he decided to give it a go. And now it seems they weren't entirely wrong. He had a satisfying smile on his face. His wife would be proud of him. The snake mistress had gone out of her way and threatened absitenence to Itachi if he didn't do something about it soon. He just can't imagine his nights without Anko's crazy sex drive. However changed she may be, inside their bedroom she was still a crazy, horny, wanton whore. He wondered what she had in store for him tonight.

XXX

Over the next two years, Sakura threw herself relentlessly into her job and trainings. She was determined that whenever he came back, she would be able to face him standing in equal grounds with him. She was so engrossed with her trainings and her job hours that she never realized that it was almost the end of autumn. The trees shed their leaves and the once green luscious village of Konoha was going to be colourless and gloomy for the next 3 months of chilling winter. Naruto had never liked the winter season, it was always painful for him to see his village cast off its usual green, distinctive and almost divine appearance and take up a gloomy and malaise display. The fact that for once there were no leaves in the trees of the village hidden in the leaves was always disheartening to him, thus on becoming The Hokage one of the first things he did was annonce to the citizens of Konoha that, form now onwards they would celebrate the festival of Sichi-go-san along with the birth anniversary of his Master, Jiraiya. The village council along with Tsunade and the citizens of Konoha couldn't have agreed more with him. He further announced that it would be a 5 day festival starting from 11th of November to 15th. Starting from the birth anniversary of Jiraiya to the actual date of the festival. He mentioned that it would be a great way to head into the gloomiest time of the year. It was the largest festival in Konoha. Dignitaries from all five nations made an appearance. It was an immense Honour for anyone outside of Konoha to receive an invitation to their Shin-go-san festival. The kids were all dressed in ravishing and alluring kimonos, as this festival was dedicated to them, the normally stretched and spacious streets were filled with food, games and god knows whatnot stalls. It was truly a elated atmosphere.  
Though there was one slight backset on the minds of every single villager, the absence of the individual who had initiated the long and joyous fiesta of a festival.

Sakura sighed as the latter part crossed her mind for the umpteenth time that day. Although it was bound to happen. It was the second time in a row that she had to attend HIS festival in HIS absence. Over the 6 years of Naruto's reign, people began to designate the festival with his name.  
They called it Rokudaime-no-matsuri (festival of the sixth).

Ino looked at her pink haired freind who sat across her and sighed for the.. god knows.. timed.

"Sakura, you need to relax, its just a question of a year now." She knew all too well about the reason for her freind's long face through out the day. She had been the same if not worst at the last year's festival.

"Shut up pig. How do you know that I'm not relaxed. I am fine, completely calm and colected." Sakura replied, not bothering to lift her gaze of the plate of dangos in front of her. Which she hadn't eaten at all by the way.

"Yeah, that long face of your tells me that." Ino exclaimed scornfully.

"I can't help it Ino." Sakura sighed again giving up trying to hide her disappointed when it was so ovious to everyone.

"What is exactly bothering you?" Ino was a bit more attentive now that she had given up her feeble attemots to hide her dismay.

"I miss him, isn't that ovious by now." Sakura frowned, trying to hide the real cause of her gloomy mood.

"Yeah, its ovious by now, but tell me what exactly is bothering you." Ino retorted sharply.

Sakura knew it would be much more easier if she talked about it to somebody. About her recent fears, fears that had suddenly out of nowhere appraoched unnoticed, fears that were tormenting her everynight. Fears due to which she had been unable to focus at her work or training. Fears she needed to confide in to somebody. Yeah, she needed to talk to Ino about it.

"What if Naruto finds a girl in these three years and.. you know.. does it with her?"

"Whaaaat? Would you mind if he does?"

"What kind of question is that, OF course I would mind, I gonnna kill that bitch."

"And why is that, is it because YOU want to do him?" Sakura's face reddened on Ino's question.  
'Do I?... Of course I do, who else would I want to do it with if not Naruto.' She felt a warm feeling in her stomach as the thought crossed her mind.

"Er.. Well... Shut up. Pig." Ino saw that Sakura was blushig crimson red as she resorted to a bit more teasing before coming back to the point.  
"Don't worry Sakura, no matter how harsh all of us had been towards him in the past, He is still Naruto. Our bright warm sunny Rokudaime Hokage.  
And I can't just imagine Naruto without anyone but with our bill board brow."

"You may be right but what if I'm just not good enough for him, what if he does'nt find me attractive any more, what if ..." Sakura could only fathom about the infinite number of reasons which were always causing a turmoil in her head.

"Oh shut up forhead. Its not like you havn't changed at all." Ino said studying her freind.

Indeed Sakura was more beautiful and feminine then she had ever been. She had grown back her hair which now goes upto her lower back. Her bangs were longer as she still wore her hitai-ite lika a hairband and she had a small diamond chakra mark on her forhead. Yes, she had masterd her Shishou's yin seal. she was unrivalled in the field of Medical Ninjutsu, surpassing Tsunade. And since she hardly left the village being assigned to the Hokage's team as its medic-nin and the the only thing she had to do now was Train medic nins for the hospital as there was hardly any issue in the hospital that needed her medical expertise, she had also changed her outfit to a more feminine one. It was a 'short sleeved, deep necked, lose and shorter then earlier red top' with sakura flower beautifully and randomly printed all over along with the white circle on her back. The shorter length showed off her gorgeous midriff upon her stretching or raising her arms over her head. And instead of tight shorts, she now wore a long white skirt that went below her knees, and a pair of small comfortable slippers. As of now, she was wearing a turtle neck sweater over her top to avoid the chilling wind of early winter. And the only changes she had made to her regular outfit that she wore on missions, were the smaller sleeves of he top and the metal plates on the knuckles of her gloves.

Ino was pulled back from her thoughts when a very cute voice called her out.

"Ino-oba-san.." It was Kurenai's and Asuma's child Sarutobi Isas, coming towards them along with a very agitated Shikamaru. The latter followed unwillingly as he was being dragged by his 6 years old Godson, whome he has promised to look after while Kurenai can go and have some nice time.  
The genius sighed as he knew that it was not one of the best decisions he has ever made.

"Hello Sakura" Shikamaru said as they reched their table.

"Hi, Shikamaru, Hows the married life going?" Sakura asked stealing a glance from Ino.

"Well, its great but i hope that soon Isas-chan will have a younger brother to drag around." Shikamaru replied observing Ino from his peripheral vision. Sakura on seeing this chuckled slightly.

"Shut up Shikamaru, you need to learn to be a bit more romantic first." Ino replied pouting.

"Hai hai, but now I need to go to the Hokage Mansion, Itachi-sama wants to see me, will you girls keep an eye on Isas-chan here, I really don't want to bother Kurenai-sensei. Its been a while since she had been out with her freinds." Shikamaru asked the girls in a gratified voice.

"Ya, sure Shikamaru, I would relly love to have Isas-chan here with us." Sakura replied. She and Isas were really close. They often see each when she trains under Kurenai for enhancing her Genjutsu skills. The 6 year old was thrilled with content with the notion of spending the rest of the evening with his two gorgeous aunties.

Shikamaru nodded and left the young boy to them. Ino was still pouting as he left.

"You, do realize that Shika was lying about the whole Itachi wants to see him cra.. 'er' i mean to say.. He was lying." No matter how explicit and unreserved Ino may be, she surely made sure to watch her tongue in front of elders and children. Although it was quite tough sometimes, like an afformentioned example.

"Ino! Whatever may be the reason, I like Isas-chan." Sakura replied sternly.

"Sakura-oba-san, how will I get a younger brother." The 6 year old, ignoring everything came straight to the poin that was bothering him, since Shikamaru mentioned it.

"Well you will certainly have one when our Hokage-sama returns." Before sakura could say anything Ino asserted immidiately with a quick but subdued voice.

Sakura was looking at the blond perplexed, realizing that this was not something they could confer in the presence of a 6 year old. But once again befor she could retort a very restless and confused 6 year year old asked. "Hokage-sama? But we already have our Hokage-sama with us."

Sakura gave out a sigh of relief, as the young black haired kid was not leading their conversation in a critical direction anymore.

"Well not technically, Itachi-sama is just watching over us as untill our real Hokage-sama returnes." Sakura explained, as she could understand the look of utter bafflement in Isas's face. He was only 4 years old when Naruto left the village, and last year when Isas had joined the academy, the village was under the rule of Itachi. She could understand that Iruka not wanting to explain about Naruto's departure in order to become strong enough to face the ultimate adversary.

"Is our real Hokage-sama stronger then Uchiha Itachi-sama?" Sakura was pulled back from her thoughts once again on hearing the impatient voice of the little black haired kid.

"Yes my, dear Isas-chan, he is not only stronger then Itachi-sama, but even the Legendary Uchiha brothers." Ino replied. The young boy dropped his jaw down to the floor on hearing the latter part of Ino's sentence. Everyone was well aware bout the strengths of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke when combined, so far there hadn't been a single shinobi that Isas has heard of who can go up against The Legendary Uchiha Brothers.

"Who.. is.. our r_real Hokage-sama?" Ino and Sakura both chuckled as they treasured the pure look of bafflement on the face of the young 6 year old.

"Well you better ask this to your Sakura-oba-san, after all she knew him better then all of us. In fact Isas-chan, she will be able to explain to you about our Hokage-sama in just one line." Ino exclaimed with a mischivious grin while looking towards Sakura.

Sakura shot a sharp glare towards Ino at her friskiness. 'How the hell am I suppose to explain Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto in ONE sentence.'She thought to herself before turning to look at the young boy who was now trembling with anticipation looking at her. A warm smile crept up her face as she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Well Isas-chan, lets just say that he is the one who will marry your Sakura-oba-san upon returning."

XXX

"Phew! This is really tiring" Naruto landed with a thud beneath the shade of the canopy of the trees and let out a sigh. "Say Kurama, how much longer is it going to take, I'm getting a bad feeling concerning Madara, moreover its been aver 2 years already."

"Don't complain Gaki, unlike the war, this time you are not dealing with just a bastard with special eyes, but first of all, let me say that you are almost done with your training, there is two more things to be done, after that you can go back."

"REALLY" Naruto sat up with a lare gleaming smile on his face.

"Yes, jeez what do you think? I'm not cracking jokes around here." Kurama replied with a shrewed voice.

"Then lets get it over with and go back already" Naruto stood up with elation at the thought of finally going back to Konoha.

"Wait, this is the final step so, oviously its the hardest."

"yeah, that goes without saying. But you should know me by now, I'm not the one to give up. Now lets get this thing started." Kurama was taken aback with Naruto's determination, then slowly a small smile crept up the fox's face as he thought, 'indeed i must be cracking jokes if I were to think that this Kids gonna have problems with this training.'

"Ok then, Naruto summon Gyuki, after that I'll explain everything."

"Hai." Naruto bit his thumb drawing out some blood and pulled out the Bijuu contract scroll, he then ran it across the number 8 written on it, leaving a trail of his blood it. After doing the required handseals, he slammed his palm on the ground shouting, "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu."

After the smoke had cleared all the other tailed beasts, who were already present there with Naruto and Kurama saw the Hachibi along with Killer B on top of him.

"Yo, Kurama, its already time or what, you fool, you damn fool." B as usual got to rapping as he held out his fist to Kurama for a fist bump.

"Gyuuki, ask your apprentice to stop with his annoying rap, before I eat him up." Kurama replied returning B's fist bump.

"Yo, Tako-no-osan, you already know what Kurama is about explain?" Naruto asked not missing the point.

"Yes, of course, without my Hachibi your transformation will be incomplete. You fool, you damn fool." B explained as he jumped down from the Hachibi and held out another FTB to Naruto, which Naruto returned immidiately.

"But how? I'm the one who is going through this training, still I have no idea.?" Naruto excalimed feeling dejected and betrayed at the same time.

"Well, we had to notify Raikage beforehand, that we'll be using Gyuuki." Kurama replied defensively. "But don't worry about that, listen to what I'm going to say with your full attention."

"Hmph." Naruto grunted. "Anyways, speak, I'm all ears."

"All nine of us is a manifestation of the Juubi, I'm sure you know that, but our old man while creating us used a certain technique, whilst doing that, he left considerable part of his life force and energy into each of us. He told us that, we will become one once again, and that will happen only when someone like like him arrives." Kurama took a deep breadth. "Naruto you are like the Sage, but there is only one little problem."

"What is it, tell me. I'll get rid of it right this instant." Naruto replied frantically.

"Don't get cocky boy, Kurama, let me take this, you have gotten soft with him." Gyuki interrupted vehemently.

"Yeah, atleast I don't have to listen to that crappy shit of B all day." Kurama replied.

"Whatever, Look Naruto, you have to let go that hatred about Sakura."

"Ha? What are you saying?" Naruto was looking at Gyuki perplexed. "How in the hell does this have to do anything with my training." He growled.

Gyuki looked at Kurama with a sharp glare.

Kurama on noticing shrugged his shoulders. "What? I was just about to tell him about that." Kurama replied defensively.

Gyuki shook his head and turned back to Naruto.

"Look Naruto, I'm not asking to fall in love with this girl, but you cannot have even a little bit of hatred left in your heart. Remember back when you were trying to tame Mr tough guy over here. Think it to be the same thing." Gyuki said while nudging his elbow at Kurama's side.

"Oi Gyuki, if Naruto did get rid of all the hate in The Waterfall of Truth, then where did this new hatred come from." B inquired confused.

Hachibi let out a depressing sigh. "You two are the same, blatant Idiots. Hatred like everything else borns and dies, and this hatred of Naruto is his love for that girl, his love changed to hatred when he saw her making out with that Uchiha boy."

"Oooohh! so thats how it goes." B was rubbing his chin upon conteplating Gyuki's concept of hatred.

"Naruto, the life force and energy of the old man connot be mearged into someone with even a slight bit of hatred. you have to let those hate go and moreover once our old man's life force and energy merges into you, you won't hate anybody. You may choose to love or not. But you cannot hate. Do you understand boy." Gyuki stated with a little bit of concern.

"NO!" Naruto growled. "She had been so cruel to me, calling me names, and for what did she do that? Because I loved her. She lied to me even in the Iron Country, and that night when she kissed Sasuke, it was all clear, it was all very clear, I will never be able to forgi..." Naruto was interrupted abruptly by Kurama before he could continue.

"SHUT THE HELL UP GAKI!" Kurama screamed much to Naruto's surprise and took a deep breath, then with calmer voice he continued. "I had been with you since the day you were born, I have been with you in your darkest and brightest moments. Right now we need the Naruto who changed the hearts of the demon Zabuza, of Nagato, of the Raikage. I need the Naruto who changed the hearts of all the people of Konohagakure. I need the Naruto who was entrusted with his Master's dream, his father's dream, the one whom Kushina hugged, the one she said she loved. This is not you, Naruto. If you don't let this hatred go, all you have been entrusted to will fall apart. We need the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. We need the Next Saviour of this world."

Naruto had tears running down his cheeks as he dwelled in his own thoughts. He recalled everything that led him to where he stood today, Chiyo-Baa's final words stating that he will become a Hokage like none other, His mother's thanks for being born to them, his master's wish of bringing peace to the world. He then realized that the grudge he held was much more inferior to the responsibilities he had been entrusted with. He wiped off his tears looked up to face Kurama.

"Hai, I understand." He replied in a whisper and thought 'I will not hate you Sakura-chan, but I don't think I will ever be able to love you again.'

"Kurama, do you feel anything inside him." Gyuki enquired as one of the abilities of Kurama was to sense people's emotions.

"Its interesting but I can't feel and negative vibes from him. Its like he erased all his hatred in a flash. This kid never fails to amaze me till this date." Kurama replied to Gyuki with a smile and turned to Naruto. "Ok Naruto, I'll explain what exactly we are going to do."

"Hai."

"First of all, I'll use a mearging technique The sage taught me. On using this technique, all of us will become one inside you."

"But how will I be able to hold so much of chakra inside me."

"Don't worry about It, since you are Kushina's kid, you are half Uzumaki, so you have a very strong life force, and on top of that, along with our chakra, you will also attain the life force and energy of the Rikodou-senin, and of course you have your own humongous amount of Chakra. So overall you won't face any sort of difficulty holding up all of our chakra. In fact with our Old man's life force and energy, you won't feel anything different at all."

"Ok, but after all of you mearge into me, will it change my appearance?"

"Yes, your height and muscles will increase a bit. Don't worry though, you won't look like a freak, atmost you'll be a foot taller then you are now."

"Ok, that won't be bad, and what other abilities will I have." Naruto asked exitedly as he could only marvel at the powers he would achieve,  
and when he does, He will bring down The Rikodou-Youkai, and finally bring peace. Yes, this time he definitely will.

"Haha.. Getting exited ha" Kurama snickered. "Well, you should be. You will be able to use all the five basic Chakra natures, and some of the abilities of the bearer of a Rinnegan."

"Haaa? How can I use the abilities of a Rinnegan, I don't have those eyes." Naruto asked confused.

"Well, you certainly don't have the eyes, but when you have the old man's life force and energy, you will be able to use the abilities of the Preta Path, Deve Path and The Human Path."

"Ooohh! And what else amazing techniques will I learn?"

"Yin realease and yang realease, and also Yin-Yang realese."

"Haaa?" Naruto looked at Kurama with confused blue eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurama let out a sigh. " Well with the spritual energy of The Sage you will be able to use Yin release, that is used for Genjutsu, and with his physical energy you will be able to use Yang release, which you already do while in the Bijuu mode."

"Hmm, one more thing.." Naruto asked with a face of slight uncertainity.

"What is it?" Kurama replied noticing Naruto's agitation.

"When all of you will become one under me, does it mean that I'll never be able to see you again, I mean to ask, will you disappear for ever?"

"Yeah technically, all the Nine Bijuus will cease to exist any more in the real physical world, but we will exist in a realm inside of you,  
so if you need us, you can summon any of us by just residing our name in your mind. So, you won't be needing that summoning scroll anymore."

"Ok, so that means we will still be able to comunicate."

"Yeah Gaki, it'll be just like before, but this time with just the exception that now onwards we'll be residing inside of you permanantly. So even if someone with the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or the Rinnegan won't be able to manipulate us. Get get Gaki." Kurama smirked while mentioning the latter part.

Naruto nodded in apprehension. "That means, after you perform the technique, I can go home?"

"No no Gaki, you still don't know shit about harnessing all of our chakra at ones, and not to forget, you also have to learns to manipulate Yin and Yang chakra of the old man accurately." Kurama replied quickly.

"AEEEEEE! More training? And whats the big deal about this Yin and Yang Chakra anyway?"

Kurama did a face palm and thought, 'seriously old man, why did it have to be this fool?'

"Listen properly. Using Yin chakra, you won't have feel any effect of any sort of Genjutsu, and using Yang Chakra, you will breath life into form. And using both simultaneously, you will be able to create anything out of nothing."

Naruto stood scratching his head, with totally confused face, "Yeah, all those sounds pretty cool, but I still don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Enough, Let us mearge first, and then we will train you." Kurama was now absolutely irritated with Naruto's poor intelluctual skills. "Gyuki say your farewell to your apprentice."

Before the Oxfaced octopus could say anything, B held out his hand for an FTB. "Gyuki, If you think I'll be shedding tears for you, then you're a fool, a damn fool. But we had a hell of time. I enjoyed your company all these years, I hope you be as helpful to Naruto as you had been to me."

Naruto swore he could see a ever so small smile in the face of the Hachibi as he returned B's FTB. "You, better stop with that annoying rap of your's if you don't want me to flick your sorry ass all the way the Kumo."

"Ok, all of you gather around in a circle." Kurama ordered the Bijuus who were chuckling at Gyuki's comment.

All the 8 bests gathered around Naruto as Kurama ordered, and the formula for the jutsu appeared on the ground starting from all nine of them like a giant spider web with Naruto at the centre. Kurama cleared his voice.

"Let get this show started. BANBUTSU SOZO-NO-JUTSU." and slamed both his palms on the ground, as a bright light engulfed Naruto, starting the process of making him The Second Rikudou Senin.

P.S. Once again, I'm extremely sorry for the late update, i hope the next chapter won't be taking this long though.. And don't worry like most of you have mentioned, Sakura won't get Naruto back so easily. There's a lot of angst and jealosy awaiting her. And last but the not the least Leave your reviews, like always everyt thought counts and also your reviews keeps me motivated.. ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Note: This chapter is being updated without editing, so there might be a lot of spelling mistakes. I really apologise for the inconvenience to my readers. Anywho Enjoy!

Chapter 6

It was summer time in Konoha, and a certain Pink Haired Kunoichi had just finished her last lecture for the morning. Everyone was bustling out of the hall after an hour long lecture on different measures to counter different piosons. She took a deep breadth and began assembling all her stuff into her large hand bag. She have been having a very busy morning with her lectures, and now it was time to take a break.

Unaware, she was being watched by a certain someone standing in the doorway. He watched the Pink Haired Kunoichi assembling all her things in her large hand bag and pausing in between to pull up her hair in a rough updo and fixing them with one of her pens, while her doing so he maganed to catch a glimpse of her milky white midriff flashed on her raising her arms to fix her hair.

'OHHHH... God damn..She is so darn sexy.' He thought. Soon after, unable to resist, clearing his throat he called out her name.

"Ahem... Sakura-san."

"Oh, Ohio Shikio-kun." Sakura turned to greet the man causing a few strands of her hair to fall across her face.

'Wow!' he thought and spoke again. "Having a busy morning?" He stepped inside deciding to help her out with her things.

"Oh, you know, regular classes." Sakura replied brushing off the strand of her hair from her face.

"Hmm.. So, would you mind to join me for a cup of tea." He asked as he began to help her arrange a stack of papers.

"Yeah, why not. I was just thinking about getting a bite." Sakura replied smiling as she took the last stack of papers off of his hands and put them in her bag.

"Hmm. Come then lets go." He told as they both started towards the door. Sakura respected the Medic jounin who was a fellow lecturer at the Konoha Medical Training Facility since the last 3 months. He was an inch or two taller then her, and was well built, decent looking, black hair that resembled Asuma, and had a rather silent and reserved attitude towards most of their fellow lecturers, well of course her being an exceptions. She learnt that he had injured his spine in one of his missions, resulting his retirement from the Shinobi force. However he decided to not to let go off his knowledge about Medical Ninjutsu and joined the facility. Sakura truly admired the man's knowledge about Medical Ninjutsu, he was almost as good as her Shizune senpai, if not less. She had a very comfortable and decent freindship with him and decided to keep it that way when a few weeks earlier he had asked her out for a dinner and she refused him politely saying that, she was already in love with someone special..'although not mentiong who'.. and that she didn't want to upset her loved one by going out with someone else. Although he had been a bit persistent in the beginning stating that what was the big deal about just one date, upon explaining how much she loved and cared for her 'someone special' it seems like he finally gave up and respecting her different feelings for him and her loved one. Or thats what she thought.

'Someday I'm gonna tear that small asshole of yours apart.' Shikio thought to himself stealing at glance at Sakura's backside as she walked a few steps ahead of him. Sakura although had no idea about the twisted and sick fantasies that he sheltered in his mind about her. He knew about her monstorous strength, which was the only reason why he had'nt tried to take any drastic steps towards her.

'I could care less about your boyfreind, whoever he is, and if he tries interferring with my plan. He's gonna live the rest his life without his balls.' Shikio thought to himself as a slight wicked snicker left his face. Little did the poor fellow knew what he was getting himself into.

XXX

"SAAAKUURAAAAAA!"

Sakura was sipping her cup of tea, sitting across Shikio in the cafeteria when a very anxious Ino came running towards her shouting at the top of her lungs, causing a lot of puzzled heads to turn towards her, but she didn't seem to care as she kept running towards her.

"Ino, settle down, what the hell is wrong?" Sakura was oviously tensed watching her blond freind in a nearly frenzied state.

"Sak..ura, its an... emer...gency at... the ho..spital, Kakashi-sensei... is injured." Ino excalimed, supporting herself on the table and catching her breadth as a result of her early morning sprint from the Hospital to the learning facility on learning the terror of bad news.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened to him?" Sakura asked worriedly, While helping Ino to take a seat beside her.

"No time to explain, Shizune-senpai... is hysterical and... Tsunade-sama is out of the village. You have to take a look at him." Ino said slowly getting back to normal.

"Hai, lets go." Sakura said an left immidiately with Ino, leaving a very confused and completely ignored looking Shikio at the table.

'What the fuck was that? Did they not see me sitting here?' He thought gritting his teeth.

At the Hospital, after Sakura administered a sedative to very very hysterical Shizune, took a look at her former Sensei.

"This is genjutsu. I've never seen anything like this before. Its like his mind is trapped and nothing we do will bring him back." Sakura explained frustrated with herself. "Do you know, what might have caused this." She asked Ino who was as frustrated as Sakura.

"I don't exactly know, but I heard that he was in a mission with Yamato, Sai and Kiba when he offered to sacrifice himself for his teamates to escape. But before anyone of them could actually make a move. Kakashi-sensei crashed to the ground. It was thanks to Yamato's Mokuton-no-jutsu that they were able to make out of their alive."

"Then where is the rest of them now?"

"I think they were summoned by Itachi-sama as soon as they delivered Kakashi-sensei here."

"Well, then lets go and find out who they went up against." Sakura was already on her way out of the room. Ino follwing her immidiately.

XXX

"Neji, place your best men on the Nothern Gate. Shikamaru, establish an exit strategy, in case we are not able to hold him back. Guy-san I want you and your team as reinforcement for Neji's team. And for the LOVE OF GOD, send a message out to Naruto right now."

"Hai, Itachi-sama." All of them cried in unision.

Itachi had his worst nightmare come true when Yamato, Sai and Kiba had reported what had transpired in their missoin. Uchiha Madara has finally struck and Itachi knew all to well that if what Yamato and the other say is true, then this won't be as smooth and easy as Naruto had perceived. According to them, Uchiha Madara had recuperated completely from his Injuries from the war and was heading towards Konoha only to run into Kakashi's team as they were returning from a joint mission from Suna. After the war, Itachi and Madara were the only one's left of Kabuto's Edo-tensei. And now with Kabuto dead, it seemed it was impossible to stop Madara, untill they were able to seal him.

"Me and my team will be out and face Madara head on." Itachi announced and immidiately a loud serieses of protest rose from many individuals present in the conference room.

"But Hokage-sama.." Itachi cut whoever he was before he could continue and didn't even bother to look at the protestant.

"The only way to stop Madara is to seal him, and right now, in Rokudaime-sama's absence, my Sword of Totsuka is the strongest sealing technique that we have at our disposal, so its ovious for me to fight him." Itachi stated vehemently and all the protesting murmurs receeded almost immidiately. 'Thats what I thought' Itachi thought with a smile, surveying the room as all the protestants looked embarassed.

"So as I was saying, me and my team consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Yam.." Itachi was interrupted when a very flusterd Sakura and Ino floundered inside.

"Itachi-sama is it really true that..." Sakura's voices slowly disappeared when she slowly took notice of her surrounding and felt deeply embarassed on interrupting the meeting so rudely.

"Hai, Sakura-chan have a seat, I felt like not to disturb you with your treatment, but now that you are here, I suppose Kakashi-san is out of danger." Itachi exclaimed and saw Sakura's expression turn to rather a bitter one.

"Well.. He's critically stable at the moment." Sakura tried to the disappointment in her voice.

Itachi let out a sad sigh befor turning back to look at her. "Well, never mind. Both of you can wait at my office, I'm almost done here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Both Sakura and Ino said in unision and left the room.

Back in his office Itachi found both the Kunoichi were aticipating his return as they jumped up as soon as he entered. He motioned them to take back their seats and went ahead to take a seat across them in the Hokage chair. Taking a look at both of them, he took a deep breadth.

"Ok, me and my team have decided to head out and face Madara on my own" Itachi stated.

As soon as he finished, Sakura stood up and "Hai, Hokage-sama. I'll get ready at once."

"No, wait Sakura, I want you in the hospital, I've decided that Ino-san here will accompany me in your behalf." Itachi added quickly.

Sakura was looking at him in a confused state, she was assigned to the Hokage's team, so there's no way she could let him go out there without her. "But, Itachi-sama I'm assigned to your team and moreover I will be of more help out there then in the hospit..." Itachi cut her out before Sakura could finish.

"Are you telling me that, you don't have faith in Ino's skills?"

"No.. thats not what I meant." Sakura taken aback by Itachi's statement. Sakura taking a quick glance at Ino. Of course she had faith in him. But she felt that it was her duty to be with the Hokage.

"Look Sakura, you're the best Medic-nin in the entire 5 great nations so I want you in the Hospital since Shizune-san is out of action right now and not to forget Tsunade-sama's absence. You already saw what happened to Kakashi-san. I belive your expertise will be much more valuable in the Hospital instead in the battlefeild, in case we are not able to hold Madara down then it'll be upto you to treat every victim of his onslaught. If I take you with me, in worst case scenario, we'll lose both the Hokage and the Head Medic of the village at the same time."

"But Itachi-san, if we are to lose you then there would be no hope for us left." Sakura spoke indignantly.

"Of course ther is hope, I've already sent the word to Rokudaime-sama." Itachi said with a slight smile.

Sakura watched him perplexed. "But i thought.. You said that.. He said.. " She was having trouble finding her words untill she took a deep breadth and spoke again. "I thought that ther was no was to reach our Rokudaime-sama."

"Well, he left a little something something in case Madara decided to show up." Itachi stated defensively.

"Well, then its fine." Sakura decided that Itachi did make a good point. If they were to lose both the Hokage and the Head Medic at the same time then there would be nothing left for Naruto to protect even when he gets back. She then turned towards Ino. "All the best Ino, Itachi-sama is in your hands now."

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll give it my best. You make sure that Kakashi-sensei is up and fine by the time we return." Ino replied with fortitude.

XXX

An average tall man was walking slowly along the woods that let to Konoha. He was wearing a high collared white cloak, with the swirl symbol on the back that symbolized the famous Uzumaki clan. The swirl was encirled by 9 magatamas to be exact and a string of magatamas ran from his one shoulder to other in the front of the cloak looking more like a necklace. He was holding a Shakujo in his right hand and it seemed like he was in deep thought.

"Oi Kurama, I thought you told me that I'll be around a feet taller, but why did'nt happen?"

"Look gaki I've already explained it to you a thousand times. SHIT HAPPENS!" Kurama growled at the latter part, getting irritated at Naruto's constant pestering regarding his height. "You didn't grow a because your body had been more compatible with our old man's chakra then we initially thought. And moreover its not like you havn't grown at all, you're now almost a foot taller then that Sakura girl." Kurama added the last part with a smirk.

"Why do have to compare me with her?" Naruto frowned. "I don't care if I'm a feet taller or shorter then her. its not like I'm going to marry her anyway." Naruto immidiately wanted to take back the last sentence, but he knew it was already too late. He sighed

"Whaoooooo! Who the hell said anything about marriage. Gaki don't tell me you're falling for this girl again, after all those crap he threw at us all this time." Kurama spoke with a mischivious glint, as he din't let the opportunity to get under Naruto's skin go by.

"Tell me Gaki, you're gonna go all out on seeing this girl arn't ya?" Gyuki joined in.

Naruto didn't reply.

"Or you'll be like SAAAKUURAAA-CHAAAAN, I'M BACK." Choumei added.

Naruto didn't reply.

"Or are you gogin to whine and cry like a little bitch, ha..? Shukaku too added with a smirk.

Naruto held his cool.

"Or you're gonna drop your pants, as soon as she shows up." It was Son this time.

And Naruto had had it.

"URUSAAAAAI TEBAYO"

Naruto scream caused a lot of birds fluster out of the region of his present, but not a certain bird, it came and landed right in his out stretched arm. Naruto recognized it as soon as he took the first glance at it, It was the bird he had left with Itachi to summon him incase something very bad turned up. He opened the seal place on the birds legs and took out the scroll inside. As he read it, a deep trace of worry dawned on his face. He immidialetly turned his attentions to the laughing stock of voices in his head.

"You fools can save your pathetic jokes for later." Naruto growled at the laughing bijuus who immidiately seemed to stop upon hearing the weight of his voice. "Yeah, just like I thought. Pull up your skirts fellas, we're gonna have some fun." Naruto added after waiting for them to stop as a satisfying grin came across his face.

XXX

Itachi and his team was in really deep trouble, Madara was showering them with his strongest long range attack, one after another. He has his susanoo activated, which they found out when Konohamaru tried his luck Odoma-Rasen-Rengan with about ten shadow clones in Sage mode and was blown away after Madara defended himself with the sheild of his Susanoo. Since then it has been one Yasaka Magatama after the another, everyone was crouching under Itachi's Susanoo who was holding out the yata mirror. Itachi's susanoo despite being in his full form seemed to be half the size of Madara's as a result, it was taking Itachi's every bit of strength just to hold up against Madara's relentless attacks.

"Does he not run out of chakra." Sasuke screamed to heard over the roaring sounds of succesive explosions.

"I don't know, but if we don't think about something soon, we will be out of chakra for sure." Itachi replied screaming as well.

Ino was trying frantically to bring back Konohamaru to his senses, the young jounin hit his head really hard after being blown away by the recoil of Madara's susanoo and his odoma rasengan back firing on him.

"Damnit Konohamaru, you are not suppose to pass out like that." Ino was jolting him furiously when Konohamaru finally got back to his senses.

"Sumimasen Ino-onee-chan." Konohamaru replied wobbling as he tried to recover from Ino's furious shakes.

"Ino, try to use your Mind confusion techinque." Itachi screamed to be heard.

Ino craweld her way over to him after making sure Konohamaru could hold his own again. "Itachi-sama, I tried but it seems like he has some sort of barrier around him."

"Itachi-sama, I'll take him out with another odoma-ras.." Itachi cut him short.

"No way Konohamaru, if you take a direct hit from this attack, even Sakura's Medic skills won't be able to heal you. Stay back. I've already thought of strategy. Ino and Konohamaru, stay back, Sasuke lend me your ears."

"Hai, Nii-san." Sasuke crawled closer to Itachi.

"Ok, I think I can dispell Madara's susanoo with the sword of totsuka, though it'll be only for a while." Itachi explained.

"But Nii-san, for that to do, we have to get out of his attacks first."

"Yes, I know. I want you to use Kirin. That will throw him off guard, and immidiately follow up with amaterasu. If Kirin does'nt work, your Amaterasu will sure force him force him to stop his attacks and defend himself, and when that happens I'll use my sword to dispell his Susanoo.  
Then you have to immidiately attack him full force with YOUR Yasaka Magatama. That will give me enough time to get near him and seal him with my sword." Itachi explained to an intently looking Sasuke. "Now , lets get started."

Sasuke looked up and saw that since this was already a battle between three uchihas, the fire techinques and amaterasus have casued quite a lot of clouds to form in the sky. "Ok, Nii-san, I'll tell you when I'm ready, use a shadow clone for deviation."Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

As soon as Sasuke gave him the signal, a Shadow clone of Itachi jumped out of the Yata mirrion and immidiately used the Giant Fireball technique at Madara. Madara immidiately directed his attack at the clone, too late to realize that this gave Sasuke enough time to jump up in the air with a Chidori in his hands to uses his one of the strongest attacks. As soon as Madara turned he saw what was coming at him and froze. The force he felt was immense and just with his normal Susanoo he had trouble standing up to Sasuke's Kirin. Reluctantly, he switched to defensive from offensive. And then before he knew the Susanoo around him had vanished, courtesy of Itachi. Immidiately he looked up and just in time to dodge Sasuke's Amaterasu only to see a Yasaka Magatama being launched towards him by Sasuke's Susanoo, while still in air. Almost instinctivly he stretched out his arms across and screamed furiously toward Itachi. "You and your brother have thought this out well, but don't underestimate the power of Uchiha Madara. SHINRA TENSEI!"

"SHIT!" That was the last thought in the minds of Itachi, Sasuke, Ino and Konohamaru as they felt themselves blown away by the astounding force of repulsion exerting from Madara. And then it was all silent.

Itachi slowly pushed his eyes open, he felt himself lying face front, every muscle in his body ache, he was sure he had cracked a few ribs.  
He slowly tried to adjust to his surroundings and not very far from him laied a very bloodied and battered Konohamaru and Ino. It seems both of them were alive, he could see their normal flow of chakra with his sharingan. And not far from them, an equally bloody and battered Sasuke was trying to get back to his feet, clutching his gut he coughed out a little bit of blood. It seems like a cracked rib has punctured one of his internal organs. He saw the level of of destruction Madara's single attack did, he looked at the trees which were no longer standing. Its like in an instant Madara turned a part of the forest into a barren land, and Itachi along with his team lay there like sitting ducks to be killed by Madara.

'No, I can't let this happen, I'll have to protect them. They trusted me with their life. I'm not gonna let my nephew live without a father.'  
Itachi thought as he forcefully pulled himself to his feet. He held his gut, the pain from the fractured ribs was ridiculous. He saw Madara walking towards them, even though he must be nearly 150 metres away, Itachi could feel a chill run down his spine as he saw the said man reducing the distance between them. He turned to look at Sasuke, who still wasn't completely able to get to his feet. Itachi finally took a deep breadth and slowly started walking towards the approaching menace.

"Nii-chan NO WAIT, DON'T GO.." Sasuke tried to scream to his brother only to end up coughing up more blood.

Itachi stopped turned to look back at his brother and smiled politely, serenely, calmly and said. "Forgive me Sasuke, but you have a family now." He turned back and resumed his walk ignoring his crying and shouting brother behind him asking him to stop. 'As uchiha Itachi of Konoha this will be my final attack to you.' Itachi thought as he activated his full form Susanoo and kept limping towards Madara.

Madara, on seeing Itachi activate his Susanoo, didn't wait for a sec to activate his own. 'So he decides to sacrifice himself for the sake of those futile lives. How laughable and pathetic.'

"Itachi is that your full formed Susanoo! How pathetic. Well if you're going to go so far then let me show you mine. Susanoo, FULL FORM!" Itachi watched in horror as Madara activated his full form Susanoo, It was almost three times the size of his own.

"HAHAHa.." Madara kept walking giving out a sinister laugh. "Terrified already, well I'm not done yet." He did a handsign and. "STABILIZE"  
Madara's susanoo grew legs and Madara jumped up to stand at the its head. Itachi knew that there was no way in hell that he could defend himself even with his Yata Mirror. It was just like the time when he was going up against the Yonbi.

"Itachi, let me show you my strongest attack yet. You won't be able to hold it off simply with your Yata mirror." Madara said as his Susanoo created the largest string of Yasaka Magatama yet and flared it with black flames of his Amaterasu, and then at in human speed it was launched towards Itachi. The speed of the attack was almost tripled when Madara immidaitely held out his hand and shouted once again. "SHINRA TENSEI."  
'Now let see how you dodge that.'

"Itachi held out the yata mirror, He knew there was no way he could escape the simple Yasaka Magatama, let alone escape this one, flared with Amaterasu and followed by Shinra tensei. He closed his eyes, and accepted his fate.

However Itachi jerked his eyes open on hearing a shrill voice echo through the air.

"OOHHHHHH! HELLLLLL NOOOO!".

And there stood before him, blond spiky hairs, a tall figure may be 6 plus, holding in his two hands two different forms of chakra each, he clasped them together and slammed it in the ground. "BANBOTSO SOZO" he screamed. And out ouf nowhere a huge wall appeared in front them which almost the size of Madara's susanoo and which was immidiately blown to pieces due to Madara's incoming attack, but Itachi and his team was safe, thanks to the mysterious figure standing in front of him and his technique. Itachi's eyes drew to the back of his coat, where upon seeing the Uzumaki caln symbol, he immidiately realized who the mysterious figure was. A small smile drew up his face.

"Kakashi-san was right you know, You do have the best timing among all. And not to forget your unpredictability." Itachi spoke as he stepped forward to stand beside the said man and noticed that he reached only upto his ears now. "Welcome back, Hokage-sama."

Naruto turned to look at Itachi, a deep frown marred his face. "Itachi-san, your life is too valualble to Konoha. I can't belive you were able to throw it away like that. And what the hell are you doing teme, get your lousy ass in here." Naruto screamed at the latter part while turning away from Itachi to look at the Other Uchiha, who was finally getting back to his feet.

"Hnh, show off. Try not be late next time, usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied with a slight smirk as he too walked to stand beside Naruto.

Madara was confused, 'There was no way Itachi could have defended himself so why am I still snsing his chakra.' He was thinking to hinself when the dust from the explosin cleared and saw the three figures atanding, realizing who they were, an evil smirk clawing up his face at the same time.

"Hahahaha.." Madara gave out a sinister laugh. "So The Rokudaime Hokage has returned. Do you think that just by getting a little taller and changing your clothes, you can defeat me. Well, this couldn't get any better. I'll take out the the legendary Uchiha Brothers and the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha at the same time."

"May be in your dreams, you decrepit old bag of bones." Naruto screamed back.

"What did you just say?" Madara screamed furious at Naruto's insult.

"Oh why, didn't you hear me, I called you a decrepit old bag of bones. So are you going to do something about it or are you like the last time going to chicken out like a little bitch." Naruto replied way to arrogantly for Madara to keep listening.

Madara launched forward with his fullform susanoo. His sword pointed straight towards Naruto.

"I want you both doing your thing just like before, and I'll be the distraction this time, ok. I'll force his Susanoo down to its normal version." Naruto said quickly and both Itachi and Sasuke nodded to that.

And almost immidately Itachi and Sasuke jumped away from Naruto. Naruto raised his right arm towards Madara and screamed "SHINRA TENSEI".

Madara's eyes watched in horror as he left the force of Naruto's technique against him. It took Madara's evry once of strength just to mantain his susanoo as he stumbled back several meters. Regaining his balance he couldn't help but wonder 'How did he..'

His thoughts were immidiately interrupted when he saw Naruto creating his next technique. He gave a smirk when he figured out what it was.

'A technique like the rasenshuriken won't have any effect on ... "WHAT THE HELL?" Madara gasped as he realized that it was not just Naruto's regular Rasenshuriken. Had it been the simple one, Madara's susanoo would have been able to absorb its impact without any doubt, but not this one, he watched in horror as Naruto's Rasenshuriken almost double then his normal size came at him enveloped in a Yasaka Magatama.

Madara was not just famous for his strenght, but also for his sharp intellect, his mind immidaitely began calculating ways to avoid Naruto's attack. He decided that the technique was way too large to just dodge it by side stapping it, he either have to jump up in the air or use Shinra tensei, to deflect. He almost decided to jump up when he saw Sasuke high up on the air, already set for using Karin. Reluctantly he decided to use his latter option, but he knew that the amonut of chakra he would need to deflect both Naruto's and Sasuke's technique would immidaitely disperse his Susanoo and leave him wide open, but there was no way out now. He raised his arms and screamed "SHINRA TENSEI."

The force was amazingly large, it immidaitely dispelled both Naruto's and Sasuke's technique, and if Naruto hadn't used his Hiraishin-no-jutsu with the help of the Kunai he threw up at Sasuke immidiately after launching his Rasenshuriken, and hadn't flown away with Sasuke, both would have been pretty much dead from the impact. Itachi however used the eye technique that he had learned from Kakashi to blast away the force coming towards him into another dimension. Although Madara didn't notice any of this as after using the technique, his susanoo disappeared and he crashed into his hands and knees. He was gasping for breadth due to his over use of chakra. Madara was too tired and worn out and lost in his own dilemma about Naruto being able to use such techniques to notice Itachi move behind him with his swift speed and activate his susanoo.  
Itachi held out the sword of Totsuka and approached Madara with his full pace.

The poor bastard kept grasping for air when he felt a stab in his back. It tore its way through his insides as he felt a pain so strong and intense that caused him to shake furiously in his place. His last words as he was sealed into his the sword of Totsuka were.

"You all were too scared to face me upfront.." And silence fell as the strongest Uchiha that ever lived met his end for the last time.

XXX

Itachi stood exactly where Madara's last momnets were. He looked at the prints left by Madara's final struggle. He took a deep breadth and spoke.

"It was an honour to fight you Madara-sama. I hope you will find peace in your afterlife." Itachi looked up and found Naruto walking towards him while holding Sasuke around his arm to prevent him from falling.

"Well that was um... intense." Naruto said trying to find the right word.

Itachi gave out a small laugh. "Yes, Hokage-sama indeed it was. So how is Konohamaru and Ino."

"Well it seems like Tsunade-Baa-chan sent reinforcements. Three Anbus showed up and I told them to take Ino and Konohamaru to the hospital right away."

"So Tsunade-Sama is back as well." Itachi said letting out a tired sigh.

"Yeah, seems that way." Naruto replied while taking a better look at Itachi's battered state. "It looks like you need some medical attention too, Itachi-san."

"Hai, my insides hurt alot." Itachi replied with a slow nod.

"Well, you just took out Uchiha Madara and are able to stand on your two feets. Seems like you did a lot better then this guy over here." Naruto said nudging Sasuke softly in his ribs.

"Oi dobe, watch out that hurts." Sasuke hissed at Naruto frowning.

Itachi smiled at Naruto's small antic. "Well, lets go home now. Everyone is expecting your return, lets not keep them waiting any more."

Naruto nodded and folded his arms to create a Kage-bunshin. "I'll take over from here, Itachi-san, you can lean onto my bunshin. Itachi, more then relived to have some help walking him home, leaned onto Naruto's bunshin as they slowly began their walk home.

XXX

"I can't belive you came out to face Madara just with a team of Four." Naruto said while walking along and helping the Uchiha Brothers.

"Its Homura and Koharu, they denied my permission to have Back up. The said they needed every body to secure the Village Permieter." Itachi replied solemnly.

"Well, those two old fools almost cost you your lives, I'm ganna give them a piece of my mind when I get back. And its time we have some new head council members." Naruto spoke fuming and jerking with anger.

"Oi, dobe can you he a little gentle, I'me kinda here in a bad predicament." Sasuke retorted painfully due to Naruto's jerks.

"Hai hai. Both of you'll be in the hospital when we get home, so face it a little longer." Naruto said with a little frustration as he couldn't go faster, courtesy of the two battered Uchiha's on his around his back.

Sasuke was however silent when he mentioned hospital. Those memories from three years back coming back. He knew that the owed Naruto an explanation and he decided not to wait for Naruto to ask.

"Naruto, about that kiss, it was.." Naruto interrupted abruptly cutting him in mid sentence.

"I know Sasuke. I know exactly everything you want to say." Sasuke's eyes grew wide with shock.

"How?" He asked.

"I just know. Now lets not bother about the past anymore." Naruto replied and Sasuke nodded.

Itachi was watching both of them. Specially Naruto, how much he has grown form the boy he and Kisame came across alomst 13 years ago. There was a subtle smile in face. He decided to talk about something else.

"So, Naruto-Kun. What was that deffensive barrier that you used against Madara?"

"Oh that. When I sam Madara's attack, I just created a wall which was strong and had compact enough molecular bonding to nullify his attack."

"Seems like you can finally read alphabets now." Sasuke interrupted.

"Shut up teme, or I'll break the rest of your bones as well." Naruto hissed back.

Itachi smiled seeing both the young Shinobi argue, remaining the same like the sands of time never shifted. And then through his peripheral vision, He saw the large gates of Konoha, their home.

'Finally..' He thought with the smile never leaving his face.

A/N: Sorry guys, I just thought about Naruto and Sakura confrontation but seeing that I won't be able to include much, I decided to leave it for the next chapter. Don't worry though. Madara is dead and Naruto is already nearing home, so next chapter you are sure to have some Narusaku moments.

Also I would like to take this time to clear any doubts that this a purely NaruSaku fic, so other don't get your hopes up high. There won't be any SakuSasu or NaruHina. (I personally hate those pairs) And also that this is a rated M fiction not only because of language and violence (I got a PM asking me if this was one of those) but also because of explecit sexual content which are bound to come in the latter chapters.  
But in the mean time, enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming. Don't worry spill your thoughts, no matter what. I don't mind. And besides Your're reviews keeps me motivated.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto had the brightest smile on his face when he saw the large gates of Konoha not 100 meters away.

"OH MAAAN! M FINALLY HOME I MISSED IT SO MUCH." Naruto yelled without hiding the elation in his voice.

"Don't you start running, dobe. Take it easy, your home ain't going anywhere." Sasuke stated scared that Naruto might dash off along with him.

"Don't worry teme. I know your sorry ass won't be able to keep up with me." Naruto spoke as he kept up his normal pace still a little frustrated.

XXX

"H_HO_HOKAGE-SAMA!" Izumo and Kotetsu yelled and stared, bewildered when they saw Naruto along with Itachi and Sasuke enter the village.

"Hush! Keep it down you two. Don't draw the attention of the villagers." Itachi spoke immidaitely. He knew that if the villagers got the wiff about Naruto's return right away, there will be a lot of problem, as he has some important issues to discuss with Tsunade, although she must be already aware about him, courtesy of the 3 Anbus that brought back Konohamaru and Ino. "Naruto-Sama has to breif Tsunade and the other council about the mission. If the villagers find it out, it'll cause a lot of problem. So untill further orders, Me and Sasuke were brought by Anbus."

"Hai, Itachi-Sama. Hokage_sama, We'll take them from here." Izumo and Kotetsu spoke as they came forward. Naruto nodded and handed Sasuke and Itachi to them.

"Take them to the Hospital right away and as Itachi-san mentioned, don't let anybody know." Naruto said as he started towards the Hokage tower.

XXX

Tsunade was seated in the couch in Naruto's office when she heared the door creak open.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." The figure spoke as he entered the office.

Tsunade studied the man with her keen hazel eyes. Tall, white cloak, Shukajo in hand, blue cerulean eyes, blond sunkissed hair. Wiat, blue eyes and blond hair?. "GAKIIII!" She dashed forward and clasped her arms around the man, causing him to choke a little due to her monstorous strength.

"D..Damn.. Baa-chan, let.. m_me breadth ..l_little." Naruto spoke reisiting from the embrace of the former Hokage. He tried to hold Tsunade's cheeks and turn her to face him, but when he did, he found tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, Baa-chan, whats wrong?" He asked soothingly as he immidiately hugged her back and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Due to his new height, he had to tilt his head down a little to do so.

"I...m..missed you ..ki..kiddo." Tsunade spoke, slight sobs shaking her body as Naruto smiled as cradled her in his arms.

"Its alright Obaa-chan, I've come back." Naruto spoke holding his Grandmother tightly in his arms.

Tsunade burried her face in his chest and stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the embrace and warmth for her grandchild. He has grown up now. she wished Jiraiya was here with her.

She calmed down after a few minutes later, she finally eased her grip on her embrace and they both went to take their place in the couch. They sat there, chatting for a few minutes basically about the three and a half years of Naruto's absence. Tsunade told Naruto about Ino and Shikamaru's marriage, and then Sasuke and Karin's 3 year old son. Naruto however did a double take on the second one, causing Tsunade to roll her head back in laughter. She also told him about Lee and Tenten's marriage, Anko's pregnancy and also about Hinata being chosen as the one to lead the Hyuuga clan, instead of Hanabi. Naruto smiled feeling pround. It was about time the girl recognized her true potential.

When Tsunade asked him about his time outside the village, Naruto told her about the gruesome training he faced for the first two years. After that, when all the Bijuus mearged with him, his training was basically about getting used to his new abilities, his height he mentioned was one of the changes he went through beacuse of the mearging, he also mentioned that he was supposed to grow almost a feet but that didn't happen because he was more compatible or something. Tsunade said that, his current height is just what every women desires and if indeed he would have grown a feet longer, then it would have been a bit freaky. Naruto pouted on the latter part and Tsunade smiled. After that he told the he travelled a lot ofr the last one and a half year. He went to vist all the Kages deciding that, it would strengthen their freindship more so that he won't face any problem when he came back and took back the post his village. He also mentioned Gaara's plan on getting married to one of his village's Jounin, named Matsuri. Tsunade told him that, Gaara had already sent out invitation for him including several other officials.  
They chatted for nearly half an hour untill Tsunade decided to ask him the question that she wanted to ask since the moment he entered the office.

"Naruto,..mm..I want you to know the truth about that night when you saw Sakura and Sasuke kiss." Tsunade spoke slowly, not knowing what kind of reaction she would get out of the blonde and to her surprise, he remained calmed, in fact, there was a small smile in his face.

"I was wondering when you would bring this up. And I know the truth. I got a scroll from Itachi-san few months back explaining me everything." Tsunade was surprised on hearing Naruto's answer.

"So, you forgave both of them." She asked, trying to hide the exitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I forgave both of them, long back." Naruto replied with smile.

"So you're still in love with Sakura?" Tsunade blurted out the question in exitement unable to hold it in any longer. But her exitement was short lived when she noticed the smile slowly disappear from Naruto's face.

"No, baa-chan. I can't help it but when I saw that kiss, I felt a hatred very large in my heart. I did forget everything and forgave her, but I don't think I can love her again. And being the person she is I think she deserves more than a fake love."

'You're still thinking about whats best for her and you say you don't love her? Its seems like you are still the Baka that I know.' Tsunade thought wiht a smile in her heart. 'He still loves the girl, if Sakura plays her cards right, I'll be blessed with their cute little babies in no time.' Tsunade kept thinking not paying any more attention to Naruto.

"BAAAA-CHAAAAN" Tsunade jerked back to her thoughts when Naruto yelled. "What happened, you kinda spaced out for a moment in there."

"Oh! Don't worry about it. Lets get down to business now shall we?" Tsunade said grinning, trying to hide her thoughts from Naruto.

XXX

Sakura was having the most busiest and hectic day of her life so far. Just when Kakashi-sensei woke up from his mental trauma, which she deduced to have happened because either the caster of the techinique has released it or he was dead. She was leaning more towards the latter one though.  
And just when she got a little break, 3 Anbus dashed in with a very bloody and battered Ino and Konohamaru. Just looking at them, Sakura knew that, they had suffered from multiple fractures, punctured organs, but nothing life threatening. Without asking a single question to the 3 Anbus She immidiately took them took them to the Operation theatre. In the middle of their operation, a nurse came in and told that Shizune has recovered and Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi is ushered into the Hospital and Shizune was currently treating them. Upon confirming Sakura found out that Uchiha Madara had been taken down. And as soon as she was done with Ino and Konohamaru, she immidiately went to Shizune to help her. Finally after 6 hours of grueling hardwork, she sunk back into the chair in her office. She pulled off the rubber band which was holding up her hairs in a ponytail and let it fal free over her shoulders. A few minutes later there was a soft knock in her door.

"Come in." She said lound enough for whoever was outside to hear.

"Sakura-san." The person called out to her while entering her office closing the door bihind him.

"Shikio?" Sakura was a bit shocked. He was the last person she expected to see at this hour of the night.

"Well, I was thin..." He was interrupted by another knock in the door.

"Sorry Shikio, busy day." She said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded. Sakura looked past his shoulder and said loudly. "Come in."

"We are not disturbing anything I hope." It was Anko and Karin. Karin was holding her 3 year old son in her lap as it was past 12 in the midnight and he was deep asleep amd not to forget, he had been beside Sasuke, his dad since he was treated and moved to his individual room.

"No No, please come and have a seat." Sakura smiled and invited them in. "Sorry Shikio, patients are first. Please don't mind but can you leave us for sometime." She asked him apologitically. Shikio smiled and told her not to worry, he turned around and left the ladies.

'FUCK!' He thought as he left the room.

"So, what brings both of you here?" Sakura asked as both the Uchiha ladies took their places in the chairs opposite to Sakura across her desk.

"Well, can they come home with us?" Anko asked with a bit of uncertainity.

"well, I wanted both of them in here for a while, but if you insist then I can discharge Hokage-sama, however Sasuke have to remain here. Several of his internal organ have been damaged, and his healing his considerably slow due to his over use of chakra."

Anko was about to say something when Karing put her hand in her shoulder soothingly and said that its ok. Sakura sighed.

"I know, its hard for both of you. In fact, I'm letting Itachi-san go just for Anko's pregnancy. She needs him right now. And don't worry, I'll ask Kakashi to send a few Anbu guards." Sakura explained with a soft yet stern voice. Anko knew she was right. She really wanted to be in the arms of Itachi right now, but she felt sorry for Karin, and thats why she wanted to ask Sakura to let them both go.

"Hai, I understand." Anko said softly.

"Good, I'll send Fuyu along. She will help you out. And as for the paper work, I'll send it to your house tomorrow. Now you can both use some rest." Sakura said with a smile as both of them nodded and stood up to leave. She called for Fuyu and explained her everything. She then turned to her watch as the three women left the office.

"Shit its already 1 am, i need to get home and get some sleep." She barked at herself as she began to quickly gather her things to leave for her home.

XXX

It was morning and the alarm set at 6 am rang, woking Sakura up. Last night she got home late and extremely tired, as a resut she just took off her clothes and won't to sleep, not having the energy to put anything on. Besides, she thought who the hell would come to peek at her in her own home. She reached to her bedside and reached for the alarm ans set it off. Puting on her silk robe she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After two hours she was on her way to the Hospital. In the way she stopped at the learning facility and arranged for a substitute for her lectures. While doing so, she ran into Shikio once again. He aksed her for a cup of morning coffee which she politely denined stating her urgent presence at the hospital was necessary. And here she was already inside the building.

She was greeted by the receptionist with a surprise, as lately she was hardly at the hospital in the morning hours due to her other job, although she made it a point to visit the hospital once atleast everyday, those one times were mainly during the evenings.

She first went to check on Ino.

"Hey, girl how are you doing." Sakura asked softly as she entered Ino's room.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled with elation. "We finally brought down Madara."

"Yeah pig I know. But look what you got in return." Saukra said with a scoff as she walked towards Ino's bed.

Ino pouted. "Yea yea. Firt it was Shikamaru and now it was you." Sakura couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really, what did Shikamaru say?"

"Well, aparently he said that once I'm discharged I'm supposed to get pregnant so that Hokaga-sama will take me off from risky missions."

"Really? Well thats seems like a great plan coming from our strategist." Sakura replied gleefully.

"Laugh all you want Sakura, but accept that I got to have all the fun while you were ditched." Ino retorted scornfully.

"Yeah, if by fun you mean 3 cracked ribs and a broken jaw."

"Hmph." Ino pouted again. Sakura couldn't help smile at her freind's childish behaiviour.

There was a sudden knock and Sakura turned back and said come in.

Shizune stepped in and looked at Sakura. "I knew I would find you here. Hokage-sama has summoned you. There's going to be a head council meeting." She said urgently.

Sakura immidiately stood up. "Hai, I'll be right there." She turned back to look at her freind. " Take care pig, your jaw healed fine but your ribs are still sore." Ino nodded smiling, saying that she would be fine as Sakura started towards the door.

"Shizune-san. I want you to take a look at Uchiha Sasuke and Sarutobi Konohamaru. They are still under the effects of pain." Sakura stated as she reached Shizune.

"Hai, Sakura-sama. I'll take care of the rest." Shizune said as she stepped away from the door for Sakura.

"Good, if anything comes up, you know where to find me." She said as the reached for the handle. Shizune nodded as Sakura disappeared from the room.

"So, one day at the hospital and next day a meeting ha? Looks like our Itachi-sama is still as relentless as always." Ino spoke from her bed as Shizune walked over and bent to take a look at her medical file hanging at the lower edge of her bed, however she halted on hearing Ino's sentence and looked up at her.

"Oh! No no, Its not Itachi-sama. Its our hyperactive unpredictable Rokudaime Hokage Naruto-sama that I'm talking about."

"WHAAAAAAT?" Ino shreiked as she stared at Shizune with wide eyes and hanging mouth.

Shizune chuckled as she saw the look on Ino's face. "Yeah, he has come home."

XXX

Sakura was seating at the conference hall, swiping the whole room with her eyes for a third time. This was indeed a very important meeting. All the highest officials of the Village were here. Council head for each clan including the three head council members, namely Tsunade, Homura and Koharu. She saw, Inuzuka Tsume from the Inuzuka clan, Aburame Shibi from the Aburame clan, Hyuuga Hiashi from Hyuuga clan, Yamanaka Inoichi Yamanaka clan, Akimichi Chouza from akimichi clan, Nara Shikaku from Nara clan. And then there was Hatake Kakashi the head of Anbu, heself as the Head Medical Officer, Umino Iruka as the Chief Educational Officer of the Village, Tenten as the Head of wepons and Armory, Hyuuga Neji as the 2nd commander in chief filling up for Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru as the head strategist, and there were the regular clan heads, although most of the clan heads were also the council heads for their clan with the exception of Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouzi, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. And last but not the least, there was Uchiha Itachi, the head of the ellite police force and their Interim Hokage. It seems every one she could think of was present in the room, and if she recalled correctly, the last time there was a meeting of this scale, it was at the beginning of the 4th great Ninja war. She deduced that, since their Interim Hokage was also present, the only possible dignitary left out would be the Daimyo of the fire country Himself. So she waited calmly for the Daimyo to make his resence.

'That lazy Daimyo is never on time.' She muttered under her breadth expecting the Daimyo any second now.

Suddenly she heared hurried footsteps coming from the corridor. It seems whoever it was was approaching right towards the door. Suddenly the door swung open a tall man wearing a high collared large white cloak with Magatama desings running across his chest from one shoulder to another with blond hair, blue cerulean eyes, holding a shukajo in his hand barged in. This man was most certaily not the Fire country's Daimyo. It took Sakura several moments to realize who the person in front of her was, and when she did her jaw as well as stomach dropped to the ground and eyes were wide like dinner plate. She could feel her blood running in her veins and arteries and her heart beat, which was acclerating with every passing moment.

"Sorry everyone, I was stuck with the Daimyo." Naruto spoke as he barged in with his million dollar signature smile across his face.

GHOSTLY SILENCE.

He took a pause and looked at the shocked, bewildered, almost blown away faces in the hall, not missing a certain long pink haired female sitting there with the cutest summer dress he had ever seen. Of course Itachi, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru unaffected due to his earlier meetings with them upon his arrival. He then realized that the others were seeing him for the first time in over three and a half years.

"Oh.." He chuckled scratching the back of his head. " Seems like you guys forgot me. Well, I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, The Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure-no-Sato."

Everybody almost instictively stood up and bowed down in respect. "Wellcome back home, Hokaga-sama. They all said in unision."

Naruto smiled and nodded and then motioned evryone to take their seats. He had to wait for full ten minutes for every body to regain their senses and take back their respectives seats

"Ok.." He started clearing his throat. "Now, that I'm back, I'd like to have a detailed report from all you clan members regarding your recent activities, tomorrow morning on my desk. And I'd also like to state that, since I'm back, I'll be making a few changes in here."

"Umm... If I may ask, what kind of changes are you taking about Hokage-sama." Hinata asked rising from her seat, trying to hide her deep crimson blush. The young Hyuuga was still a little perplexed at seeing her childhood crush standing in front of her. Ovious to everyone's eyes he seemed to have become much more handsome, thanks to his incresed height and slightly increased muscles. His outfit wasn't helping her either, if anything it seems to give him a more regal and dominant look. It was only the fact that she was engaged to Kiba that managed her to keep her from locking lips with the blond Hokage, who very much now looked like a Greek God.

"Oh! You'll find out soon enough Miss Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto replied with a slight smirk while turning to look at Hinata. She flushed a bit on Naruto mentioning her name.

"Yes Yes, please continue." Hinata replied quickly turning away from Naruto's gaze.

"Ok, so now getting back to the matter in hand. First of all, I would like to state that Uchiha Madara had been taken down." Naruto surveyed the room. He didn't see any surprised faces and so he was about to continue when a certain pinkette started stuttering.

"H_Ho_Hokage-sama, d_did you b_br_bring down Ma_Ma_Madara?" 'Dammit why the hell am i stuttering!' Sakura thought to herself still not able to recover completly from her apoplexy. She had to cluth the arms of her chair deadly hard to avoid jumping up and wrap her hands around Naruto.  
Shocked or not, she was in cloud 9 looking at the love of her live after almost 3 and a half years, now standing mere feets away from her. He was even far more attractive, handsome, cute and his voice was much more heavier. She couldn't help but wonder what he would look like underneath that large coat, but that didn't matter. That coat added even more charm and authority to his appearance.

Naruto turned to look at the pinkette with a amused smile. "Sakura-chan, its ok, I won't eat you up. So relax." Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief thiking that atleast unlike their last encounter, he didn't slice her with his words and still addressed her as Sakura-chan, like he always did. She turned her thoughts back to Naruto when he began to start speaking again.

"As for your question, It wasn't I who took out Madara, sure I helped, but it was Itachi-san here who took Madara out. And that brings me to the the issue of the changes that I'm going to make around here." Sukara including every body noticed his voice dropped a deadly octave on the last sentence. She knew from the sound of it that there was something pissing him off really bad. And whoever it was, may God have mercy on his soul. She thought as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Homura-sama and Koharu-sama." Both the said elders snapped their gaze up in attention on hearing their names. "In account of your reckless and shelfish decision of denying the then active Hokage of much needed back up while going out to face Uchiha Madara almost cost us their lives. So as of right this moment, both of you are relived of your duties as the Head council members. In other words.." He took a deep breadth, not missing the Horrified look on the faces of the two elders. Even Koharu for once had her eyes open wide.

"YOUR LAZY ASSES ARE FIRED." He yelled causing everybody in the room to jerk with fright due to his sudded outburst. After a few moments of silence, Koharu tried to say something only to be silenced by Naruto's raising finger at her, motioning her to shut up.

"I'm not done yet." He said calmly, but his anger was far from over. "I already had this meeting with the Daimyo, and though he was resistant at first, he finally agreed to my decision. The shelfish and reckless decisions of both of you had caused many troublesome situatuions for us in the past. And not to forget, you are not really pleased with the stable realtion the great 5 nations are experincing right now. So to avoid any future disputes due to your foolish decisions, I have decided to take you out of the council. From now onwards both of you will not be a part of any sort of political events of the village. You will still receive your pension and previlages due to your immense contribution to your village during your youthful days, but the salary you received as the head council members will be cut off. And as of now you will be mere civilians of the village. I'll have two ANBU teams keep you under survellience for 24 hours. So now, since both of you don't have any reason to stay in this room, you may leave now. We'll continue the meeting after both of you have been escorted out." Naruto snapped his fingers and two ANBU guards appeared on his either side awaiting for his command.

"I want both of you to escort Kohara-sama and Homura-sama here out of the building and to their house." He asked the two ANBUS, and they nodded.

"Hokage-sama I request you take one more thought about..." Homura tried to speak only to be harshly interrupted by Naruto.

"You are civilians now, if you wish to speak to me, I suggest that you take an appointment like everybody else." with that, both the stubborn eders hung their heads low in shame and walked out of the Hall escorted by the two ANBUS. Tsunade couldn't help but snicker as she watched the embarassed faces of the two elders leaving the room. She never liked them while she was the Hokage or when she was along with them as the head council members.

'Its about time someone showed them their places. Way to go Naruto!' She thought with the wicked snicker still clearly visible in her face. Unlike the others, who were dumbstruck as the staggering events that took place in front of their very eyes, she was aware about Naruto's plan. He told her immidiately after their leisure talk on the day of his return. She couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle taking another look at the faces around the Room. Even the normally calm Itachi didn't see this one coming. Of course seeing two of the oldest council members getting fired at the same time was once in a lifetime event, but in the court Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, you can even expect monkey giving birth to a horse.

"Okay, now to have all your attention." Tsunade was reeled back from her thoughts on hearing Naruto's voice. "Now, I would like to announce the name of the individuals, who have earned the right to take the place of the head council members." Every watched without a blink in pin drop silence on the words that were about to leave Naruto's mouth.

"Nara Shikaku and Uchiha Itachi. I hereby announce both of you as the new Head Council members along with Senju Tsunade." Silence and gasp follwed by a huge roar of claps for both the Individuals. Shikaku stood up and bowed and so did Itachi. Everybody clapped at the decision of their Hokage. None of the people present in the room like the previous elders and there wasn't anybody better then the two individuals at taking over the job. Shikaku was the brain behind the 5 Great Nations during the war, and Itachi's contributions to the war were almost equivalent to Naruto and not to forget, the one who brought down Uchiha Madara and also their Hokage for the last 3 and a half years. As a result, the people present in the room couldn't be happier.

Naruto watched with delight as he realized that he had made the right decision. He waited for the claps and greetings of congratulations to die down. And after a few minutes when everybody was back to normal. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Allright, now Shikaku-san has already been in the council so there is nothing to worry, however as for Itachi-san, you still hold the position for the elite police force of Konoha along with your new designation and I expect you to carry out both your responsibilities with honour and integrity." Itachi let out a sigh knowing that, the young blond like always would work every body to their bone.

"Hai." He replied. 'I was having such a peaceful time these last few years.' He thought letting out another sigh.

"Good." He said and turned to look at Iruka. "Iruka-san, I want you to include lessons about the life of Ngatao, Konan and Yahiko in the history books. I have all the documents in my office. I'll send it over to the academy tomorrow morning. Please take care of the rest."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied solemnly nodding to Naruto.

"And Sakura-san, I want you to train more medic nins. I undestand that currently you are teaching at the learning facility." Sakura nodded to Naruto's question.

"Good. tomorrow take a trip to the academy and give the students a lecture about medical ninjutsu. I'm sure, there will be many volunteering after their graduation. And for the already excellent pupils, I want you to prepare a list. I want to send them on missions as soon as possible."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura replied. Her voice was now filled with resolve. 'No matter what you throw at me. I won't let you down Naruto. I promise.' She thought. Naruto nodded and turned to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san I want a detailed report about the current statistics of the ANBU in my office by today evening."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded and turned to face everybody. "Ok, with this the meeting is adjourned, I appreciate everyone coming on such short notice. You can return to your respecrive duties now." With that said Naruto turned to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Tsunade upon reaching the door. He looked over his shoulder without completly turning to face her.

"Hai, Baa-chan, what is it?"

"Well, we've decided to throw a home coming party for you today evening. It'll also alert the villagers about your return." Tsunade spoke with a little uncertainity about Naruto's answer. The said individual was scratching the back of his head while in deep thought.

"Hai, why not. We'll also announce the new council members." He finally said before walking out. Tsunade let out a sigh of relief.

XXX

Naruto sat in his office, going through the list of ANBUS that Kakashi has left him probably 4 hours ago. Since then he hasn't gone past the first 3 pages. He sat there, eyes in the book but mind around a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Gaki, concentrate. If you keep thinking about that chick, you're ass is gonna be fired too, ya know." Kurama spoke bringing Naruto back from his musings as he let out a sigh.

"Its not what you think Kurama. Sure I won't deny that I was thinking about her, but it was mainly because she had changed so much since the last time I saw her. I mean you saw the Yin seal on her forhead didn't you." Naruto replied while he kept dwelling.

"I know, she did it because of you." Kurama replied with a sigh.

"Haa?" Naruto raised his brow questioningly at Kurama's reply. "What do mean, for me?"

"Well, you went out to get stronger, and you cannot expect her to keep slacking off in here when she knew how much stronger you would get when you came back." Naruto's still didn't get his answer.

"So? What if I get stronger, what does she has to prove to me" He asked indignantly.

"sigh.. Leave it gaki, your as thick headed as ever. You'll know in time, and untill you figure it out, we are not talking to you. now Shoo." Kurama grumbled and left his thought leaving Naruto yelling for an explanation.

Naruto was pulled back from his internal dillema when he heard a knock in his door.

"Come in." He answered a bit gruffly.

The door opened slowly and he saw his former sensei, clad in a black tux along with his mask enter his office. Naruto immidiately raised an eyebrow at Kakashi regarding his outfit. Kakashi noticed it but payed no attention, he immidiately came to the point.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? The party had started almost 2 hours back. Everyone is waiting for your arrival." The normally calm and composed Kakashi was speaking agitatedly without trying to hide the disappointed in his voice.

"NAAANIIIII? Ne Kakashi-sensei, What time is it?" Naruto yelled as he shot up, his hands resting on the desk in front of him.

"9 o clock." Kakashi replied exaspareted at the ignorance of the Young Hokage.

"SHIIIIT! Sensei, we gotta hurry." Naruto stated as he floundered his way out of his chair and behind the desk. He picked up his Shukajo from the corner of his room and started towards the door. Not paying any heed to Kakashi. Upon reching the door he abruptly stopped just before reaching for the knob.

"By the way kakashi-sensei, where is the party being organized exactly?" Naruto asked turning back with a goofy smile on his face and scratching the back of his head, realizing that he had no Idea about the party at all.

Kakashi did a face palm. 'This is the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.' He thought bitterly.

"Don't worry, I've been sent by Tsunade-sama to escort you to the Venue. WHICH by the way is at the top of Hokage monument mountains."

"Well then lets go, don't wana be any more late for my own party' Naruto said opening the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto, wait.." Kakashi was about to mention Naruto about his clothes, but he decided to let it go, as Naruto was already terribly late.

"Haa.. what is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he was already out of the room but peeked his head back to look at Kakashi.

"sigh.. Nevermind. Lets go." Kakshi anounced and began to walk out of the office closing the door behind him.

As the both walked through the corridor, kakashi couldn't help but notice that Naruto was taller then him now. In fact, Kakashi could reach only upto his ears now. Feeling abit nostalgic after walking with his former student after such a long time, Kakshi recalled the past. When he was assigned to team 7. When Naruto and his team had failed miserably at the task of getting a bell from him. The boy with an orange jump suit who would always complain about easy missions. The boy who took others' burden into his own shoulder and did it with a smile. The boy who had been a student not to only him but also to the mentor of his mentor, The Great Jiraiya of the legendary Sanin. The boy who had won the heart of the Village almost 10 years ago, the boy who came to be know as the hero of Konoha. the same boy who became a war Hero merely at the age of 16. And now more then 9 years later, Kakashi was walking with the same boy but now a man. The man who is the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakura and quite possibly the strongest Shinobi to ever live.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi was reeled back into reality with Naruto's reapeted callings. He turned to look at him with a grin in his face.

"Yes, what happened?" He said as nonchalantly as possible, although accompanied with a smile.

"Well, you seemed to be thinking about somethong. Is there something bothering you." Naruto asked with a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"Oh! No no no. I'm fine. I was.. ummmmm... just wondering that.. that.. that your coat is really awesome with all those magatama designs."  
Kakashi replied bringing out his best lying skills. And good enough for him, Naruto didn't seem to notice as he was smiling away with his compliment.

"Well, thanks. Its custom made from a tailor in Kumo. Cost me a fortune, but I guess was worth it." He replied still grining away. They were now finally out of the buildin and were making their way to the party venue.

"Well, I guess, it works in parties too." Kakashi murmered under his breadth.

The walked for twenty minutes, and they were alomst at the top of the mountain. Kakashi noticed that they were close now as he could see the crowd and hear faint murmers and music of the party. He turned to look at Naruto who turned to him in response.

"Welcome home, Hokage-sama." He said and motioned Naruto to the red carpet that lay in front of him leading up to the gathering and suddenly Naruto saw the fireworks in the sky.

A/N: I would like to take this moment to thank every body who has share their thoughts with me, for your reviews, for nearly 5000 hits so far.  
I promise that I won't let my readers down. Keep reading and don't forget to leave your reviews. No matter what you right, it keeps me motivated.  
Peace \/m. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, as I've promised my readers, this chapter contains some Narusaku moments. I would also like to thanl all my reviewers for their earnest thoughts. Now without a futher delay, please read and review.

Chapter 8

Sakura was a nervouse wreck, an emotinal mess. This is the first time she will be seeing Naruto. Well it will be the second time technically but it will be the first time socially, so basically, it'll the first time seeing him as her friend, that is even if he considered her to be a freind any more. He really seemed fine in their last encounter. But then it was the Hokage talking to the Chief Medical Officer, but now, its gonna be just Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto against Haruno Sakura, just like 3 and a half years ago.

'What if he screams at me again. It'll spoil the evening, it'll spoil his mood, it'll spoil everything. Damn it, I shouldn't have come. I'm gong to ruin everything.' Sakura was at war with herself so she didn't notice Sai walk up to stand beside her.

"Hey ugly, whats the deal? You look really tensed. Is it something at the hospital?" Sai asked worriedly eyeing his freind. Who looked awesome by the way. She was wearing a light green strapless evening gown. From below below her neck and showing her upper back to all the way to her toes. Though a little revealing, it was pretty decent and elegant. A slit running upto her knee, to provide her the ease to walk without toppling over, and white high heeled sandals. Her long pink hairs pulled into a bun, leaving a few tantalising bangs. She looked absolutely stunning. Sai was worried but he still didn't miss the the males who were ogling at Sakura.

"Oh! Sai. Hi." Sakura spoke turning to Sai as she was broken from her trance.

"Hi, now tell me whats bothering you?" Sai asked, with the worried tone.

"No, no. everythings is fine." Sakura said forcing a smile to her distressed face.

Sai gave out a sigh. "You know ugly, your fake smiles won't work with me any more. Now drop the act and tell me whats wrong."

"Since when did you become so good in reading people."

"Since this." Sai said pulling out a book from his pocket that said "Read people from their features."

"sigh.. I guess you'll never change." Sakura said getting back to her damsel in distress mode. " Its about Naruto. What if he is still angry at me?"

Sai gave out a small laugh.

"Whats so funny about that you clueless idiot." Sakura hissed back getting a little frustrated.

"Nothing, I thought I was the one who sucked at reading people." Sai said regaining his composure after his small outburst.

"Haa..?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well, He is Naruto. There's no way in hell that he would still be angry with you after 3 and a half years." Sakura eased up a little but she was far from calm.

"Well, you should have seen him the last time. If anything I will consider myself lucky if he doesn't shove a Rasengan through my gut."

"Now, now. We both know, thats not gonna happen. And anyway, you look really nice. Look at all the perverted eyes ogling at you."

Sakura blushed a little on Sai's complement. Afterall, its not a regular thing to be praised by a cluless idiot. Thats what she called Sai.

"I hope you are right." Sakura finally said after a while letting out a small sigh.

"Well, you will have to wait for a while to find out. Naruto is terribly late. And Tsunade-sama has sent Kakashi-senpai to get him."

"Yeah, thats so like Naruto." Sakura said with a soft smile curving up her face.

She was about to head with Sai towards their gang when Shikio showed up.

"Hey, Sakura-san. Would you mind.. Oh" Shikio abruptly stopped upon noticing Sai. "Oh, is this your date?" He asked hiding the disappointment in his voice. 'Is he, her special some one?' He thought while keeping a straight face.

"No, Shikio. This is Sai, my former team mate and now the second in command for the Anbu. And Sai, these is Shikio, my fellow lecturer at the learning facility" Sakura said a little annoyed with Shikio's question. Apparently, Sakura was getting a litte frustrated with Shikio constantly asking her out for drinks or lunches. She had been a little liberal at first, but now, the guy seemed to appearing everywhere.

"Oh, hello Sai-sama. I have heared a lot about you from..'er'.. my freinds." Shikio was about to take a girl's name, whom he had laid and used for his sickening fantasies. He would be in trouble if the second in command for ANBU found out it was he who was responsible for the poor girl's suffering, The only reason that had been able to avoid any attention was because of the secret jutsu that he has developed. But he knew that if he gave anything away, the second in command for ANBU would figure the whole scenario sooner or later. So he tried to keep a calm and straight face.

"Hello Shikio-san. Do I know any of your freinds." Sai asked without missing the slight hesitation in Shikio's voice.

"Oh, they were in the training programme for the ANBU. They weren't recruited though." Shikio replied quickly trying to drop the topic. The girl he had laid had been on the same training programme.

"Oh. I see.." Before Sai could continue, he heard an explosion and looked up along with Sakura to see the fireworks lighting up the night sky.  
This meant only one thing. he looked away to face Sakura, who was looking back at him with a smile.

"Looks like our chief guest has arrived." Sai stated drawing out a confused a look from Shikio, while Sakura just nodded with.

"Haa? We are having a Chief guest? I thought this was a celebration due to the defeat of Uchiha Madara." Shikio stated confused while staring at Sai and Sakura, turn by turn.

And immidiately there was a roar of cheers and a large crowd gathered at the opposite side of the ground form where Sakura was standing. Although they were mostly the annoying fan girls who were bustling and cheering. A soft smile followed by a small frown found its way up to Sakura's face. She turned back to face Shikio, shaking off her frown.

"Yeah Shikio. We have a chief guest and its our Rokudaime Hokage we know as Naruto-sama." Sakura giggled as she spoke when she saw the look of disbelife on Shikio's face. She turned back to look at the gathering and... There was Naruto walking with ease while greeting back, smiling, nodding and shaking hands. They whole ambiance was filled with electricity and Sakura got goosebumps just by looking at Naruto. He was making his way to the dias that had been set for him to address the gathering, all the way smiling, talking and shaking hands with everybody that approached him. Sakura couldn't help but study him with her keen emerald eyes for the second time that day. Naruto was holding his Shukajo in his hands, she wonder what it was for. He still had the large white cloak form earlier that day, but it was unbuttoned now, and thus reavealing his violet t-shirt underneath with the large symbol of Konoha in the middle. He had defenitely toned down down whatever was left of his baby fat. Though Sakura was still pretty far away,she could still make out his features. He had grown some muscles, but they were completely ripped and because of his increased height, it gave him a little lean yet rigid and strong look. He wore black pants, that went all the way to his ankles and unlike everyone of them, he wore complete boots. If described in one word, Sakura thought he looked like ADONIS.

"Sorry Shikio, but we have to go." Sakura told him as she noticed her freinds and took off towards them, dragging Sai along with her. Shikio was too dumbstruck to hear or notice that Sakura was gone, but after a few minutes when he did, he was pissed.

XXX

The moment Naruto entered the party he was overwhelmed with the reaction of the people that swarmed him, although most of them were his annoying and desperate fangirls. But he greeted everyone back with his warm smile and vibrant personality. It took nearly 10 miniutes to walk 30 yards with all the overwhelmed and grateful vilagers coming and greeting him, shaking hands, asking for autographs. One of the lady came to him with her baby and extended her baby to him. Naruto was confused before he realized what exactly the lady wanted. He smiled and bent to plant kiss on the small child's forhead. A tear trickled down his eye when he recalled how much he missed his village, his people, his home. He wiped his tear and kept at his mission to reach the dias all the while greeting, and smiling away at the villagers who approached him.

When he reached the dias, he took a deep breadth and cleared his throat before addressing the crowd. He took a look at the humongous gathering.  
It seemed like the whole of Konoha was attending the party. With his ever bright and warm smile in his face he began to address his people.

"My dear citizens of Konoha. First of all I would like to thank all of you for attending this celebration tonight. For those of you who are unaware, this celebration is for us to rejoice the defeat of Uchiha Madara along with a few other matters." Naruto noticed the confused faces in the crowed on his mention of other matters along with the roar of clapping for the defeat of Uchiha Madara. He waited patiently for the clapping to die out.

"Don't worry all of you, I'll get to the other matters. But before that, I would like to tell all of you of my absence of the last 3 and a half years." He took another deep breadth before continuing. "Our village of Konoha had had its fair share of joys and sorrows. I know how much all of you love your home. And as your Hokage I vow to pratect all of you with my life." There was another huge roar of claps and cheering on that.

"This village, had been founded by our Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama-sama, and Uchiha Madara along wiht our Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama-sama, took over by our very much wise and lived Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama. Then came my own father and the one who gave his life protecting the village from the Kyuubi. And then it was the the most accomplised medic nin of her time, I refer to her as my Grandmother, Tsunade-Sama." Tsunade smiled with tears forming in her eyes when Naruto called her his grandmother. Naruto smiled when he saw Tsunade with flushed cheeks and tear filled eyes. She was standing at the front, along with the other council members. He mouthed her 'I love you Obaa-chan' form the dias. Tsunade gave a small nod wiping her tears, with the smile still on her face.

"And I when becoming the Hokage, took an oath to myself that, I won't let anybody trample over the treasure of our previous Hokages, of my father and my grandmother. Especially I won't let any body put a scratch on the future of Konoha, the kings of tomorrow." Shikamaru who was standing along with Kurenai and her son, had a rare and soft smile on his face, when Naruto mentioned the Kings. He recalled Asuma's last words as he took a glance at the woman and her 10 year old son standing side by side. In a few month Sarutobi Isas would graduate from the academy and Shikamaru would be his official sensei. Shikamaru cleared his thoughts and turned back to Naruto.

"And for that, I went to train to become stronger so that I can carry out my oath better. I would like convey my deep apologies to everyone who had to face any inconvenience directly or indirectly due to my departure. But now I'm here to officially announce myself taking over the village once again as your ROKUDAIME HOKAGE." There was another roar of cheers and clappings on that. Naruto could'nt help but smile at the cheerful and rejoicing crowd in front of him. He waited for everyone to quite down before contuning.

"That was the second reason for the celebration. And now to the third part. Before I get to that, I would like to mention that as the Rokudaime Hokage, I'll not spare anybody who threatens the peace and harmony of this village and the Land of Fire. I will eliminate any potential threat to my villagers. You all are my freinds and my family. Even if its any of you who dare hurt an innocent citizen, you will have to face my wrath."  
Shikio felt a cold chill up his spine. If the Hokage came to know about his sickening sexual escapades, he would be in a world of toruble. It'll be worst if he found out his plans for the Village's Cheif Medical Officer.

'No that can't happen, My jutsu is perfect, no one can prove anything against me.' He cleared his mind pushing his intimidating feelings aside, as put his attention back to the words of the Rokudaime Hokage.

"So, in account of that, today upon my arrival I have relived the two of oldest concil advisors of their duties when I found that, they have denied back up, for your then active Hokage Uchiha Itachi. Yes, now I would like to present to you, the new Three head Council members with the two latest addition. Please ladies and gentlement. Pay your respect to, Senju Tsunade, Nara Shikaku and Uchiha Itachi." The baffled faces in the crowd were followed by a roar of cheers and claps when the said individuals took their places beside Naruto in the dias. the crowd was angered when they came to know about the foolish decisions of the previous council heads, but were over joyed when the learnt that the their new head council were Nara Shikaku and Uchiha Itachi. One of them, their previous interim Hokage and most probably the strongest Shinobi along with his brother after their Hokage, and the other was the best strategist in hte entire 5 great Nations, of course, his son Nara shikamaru being the second.

Both the new head council members addressed the crowd, with Itachi solemnly swearing that he would never let their Hokage down, and also mentioning his delight upon having the privilage to lead the wonderful people of Konoha for a long 3 and a half years. Shikaku jokingly stated that the Hokage beared a silent grudge against the old man for showering him with a new troublesome burden just when he was a thinking about retiring. The crowed gave out a roar of laughter on the old man's humour. He then said that, now since he was there, he would not slack and take his duties as seriously as ever, eventhough it was a bit troublesome, earning him another roar of laughter.

After that, all three of them left the dias to join the celebrations.

XXX

It was almost midnight, when the crowed was thinning out. Sakura along with her freinds namely Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru,  
Chouji along with his new girlfreind Nayoma were sitting at the open air bar, that had been set up at the party ground. Shino and his wife left early. Upon asking Shino mentioned their 5 month old baby, who they have left with his grandmother and besides Shino mentioned that, he already met Naruto at the meeting earlier in the morning so, it was not that big a deal. Ino, Sasuke and Konohamaru were still in the hospital, along with Karin beside Sasuke. Anko however had stayed home to take care of her nephew and also because of her own pregnancy. Though Shikamaru had been against going to the party and wanted to stay beside his wife, but the blond would have none of it stating that she was not a 5 year old who needed an adult to watch over her. Finaly Shikamaru gave up and here he was sitting in the bar with his freinds. And Udon and Moegi were sent home by Sakura, when they were about to enter the bar saying that, they were still not 21 and were not allowed inside.

All of them were waiting for their time with Naruto. Even after his speech and announcement of the 2 new council members, he had been kept away by the other council members, and other officials the whole time, much to Sakura's displeasure. And now, since almost everybody was leaving, Sakura saw Naruto walk towards them with his ever so bright and warm smile. His large white cloak, which was unbuttoned fluttering behind him due to the wind, also his losse violet t-shirt stuck to his torso giving away his large chest, his strong pectoral muscles and his perfect abs. She felt her cheeks warm up as he came closer and closer.

'Damn, I'm turning into Hinata' She thought as she turned to look down, trying to hide her warm pink cheeks from everyone.

"Hey Sakura, you could have waited for him to atleast sit down before turning all tomato." Kiba stated with a smirk on his face. Earning him a death glare from Sakura and a sharp pang on his stomach by Hinata.

"Shut up Kiba, he's here." Hinata whispered leaning closer to his ears.

"HELLOOO MY FREIND. IT SEEMS 3 YEARS OF YOUTH FULL TRAINING HAS GOTTEN YOU STRONGER." Lee excalimed standing up and stretching out his hand for a hand shake. Everyone chuckled at the ever enthusiasm of the training freak.

Naruto smiled as he reached the table and took his hand for a good ol handshake. "Its nice to see you too Fuzzy-brows." He pulled out a chair and took a seat right next to Sakura.

Sakura almost fell out of her chair when Naruto sat down right beside her, without any hesitation. She felt his warm presence. His all so familiar smell rilling up her nostrills causing a tickling feeling in her guts. His new height and muscled physique was much more clear for her ogling eyes. His bright smile emitting the same warmth it did all those years ago. He had taken off his head band on his way to the table, which caused his unruly blond hair to fall over his eyes. His eyes, oh his ever so bright cerulean blue eyes. All the while, Sakura had only one thought in her mind. 'He sat next to me.' Of course, Naruto sitting next to her, was no co incidence, its just that, without Sakura's knowledge, everyone in the table had strategically made sure that, it was the only place available when Naruto showed up. Of course, the idea had been of Tsunade's.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Naruto asked getting comfortable in his chair, without noticing the red cheeks of the Kunoichi sitting right next to him.

"Hey Mr Big Shot, can't find time for your old freinds I see." Kiba stated sarcastically.

"C'mon guys, its not like that, you know how things are." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head, with his goofy and boyish grin.

"Yeah right." Kiba gruffed.

Naruto smiled and took a look around, like he was searching for something. "By the way, I made it a point to remember Shino. But i don't see him, did he leave already?"

"umm.. yeah, Naruto-kun. when you were gone, Shino-kun got married and had a son. His son is already 5 month old." Hinata replied in her soft voice.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII? That depressing bastard got a girl?" How can that be possible?" Naruto yealled jerking forward, spiling a few drinks.

"Geez Naruto, calm down. Its not that big a deal." Shikanaru excalimed standing up, wiping his trousers of the spilled liquid. "You're still as troublesome as ever." He said taking back his seat. The others in the table were chuckling, relived that their old freind hadn't changed over the last 3 years.

After every one calmed down, they got into their chatter. Naruto learned about Kiba and Hinata's relationship. The blond smacked Kiba on his back congratulating him, causing the young Inuzuka to fall forward on the table. He also learned about Tenten and Lee's marriage and also Tenten's 3 month pregnancy. Naruto did a double take before congratulating the young soon to be parents. And about Neji's upcoming wedding, with a girl from the Hyuuga clan. Upon asking, Neji told him that her name was Aaoi. After that he learned about Chouji and his girlfreind Nayoma. Sakura had been dead silent the whole time. Naruto didn't let this go unnoticed, he thought that may be she was uncomfortable talking about her love life in front of him. He decided not to ponder much about it and decided to ask something that had been bothering him since the beginning.

"So, Kiba and Hinata?" Naruto asked turning to face the couple. "Inuzuka and Hyuuga, so how are your wedding plans coming along?"

"Oh, about that. Its a bit complicated." Kiba stated his cheerful face immidiately turning a sad.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I did realize that there would be some issues." Naruto replied with a serious face.

"The council is not taking the news well, basically it was those two geezers that you fired, but there are still a few loud mouths against us."

"Well, what arw they pestering about?"

"Umm.. Naruto-kun, there were saying that me being the Hyuuga clan leader, and kiba with the Inuzuka, its best if we marry some one from our own clan." Hinata added. Naruto noticed her dismayed voice. he let out a sigh.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of it. After all I'm the Hokage." Naruto finished with a bright grin in his face. Kiba and Hinata couldn't help and smile as they nodded with gratitude. Everyone at the table smiled at Naruto's comment. Sakura however reamined drowned in her own thoughts.

"So," Naruto said turning to face everyone. "Seems like every one has a special someone along with them. Only I and Sai are the single ones left now I guess." Naruto stated observing Sakura from his peripheral vision. She was still silent. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he finally decided to ask her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, tell me about your special someone?"

She immidaitely jerked back from her thoughts when Naruto mentioned her name. And blurted without thinking the only thing that had been in her mind since the moment Naruto sat beside her.

"He sat right next to me."

Naruto was looking at her, jaws hanging open, eyes wide with surprise.

Sakura realized what Naruto had asked and what she had replied. Feeling red with embarassment and anger, she did the only thing her mind told her to do. Flee.

Naruto along with the others were staring as Sakura stood up and literally ran away, without another word.

"Well, I think she did answer your question, Naruto." Neji stated deadpan.

Naruto was broken from his trance. He shook his head and turned to his freinds. "Was she talking about me?"

"No, you idiot, she was talking about me." Tenten replied mockingly, who apparently was sitting on the other side of Sakura.

"C'mon guys, I think our great Hokage-sama needs some time alone." Shikamaru stood up to leave. Naruto was back in his thoughts. Everyone chuckled on seeing the look in Naruto's face. They all stood up and started to leave the table. Sai, however motioned to an ANBU hiding far in the trees to keep an eye on Naruto. Sai under Kakashi's order made sure to keep eyes on the Hokage untill asked otherwise. Naruto reamined seated, for quite some time gathering his thoughts, before standing up and leaving the the Hokage mountains. He was the last one who left.

XXX

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! How can I be so stupid. Damn it. He is really pissed at me this time.' Sakura was having an internal war in her head. 'Shihou told me to take it slow, how much more can I screw things up. SHIIIIIIT!'

"Hey, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura froze, there was only one person in whole of Konoha who owned that voice, only one person who called her 'Sakura-chan'. She dreaded the look on his face as she slowly turned around to face him. But when she did, she was surprised as she found the bright smile along with the all too familiar blue cerulean eyes watching her.

"Naruto.." She got caught up. She wanted to say so many things. 'Where should I even begin?' She thought as a sad frown marred her face.

"Hey, its Ok, you don't have to get depressed, I can leave you alone if you want." Naruto said quickly, turning to leave upon noticing Sakura's sad face.

She immidiately turned her thoughts to him.

"What? No.. No, I'm fine. Please, its all right." Sakura replied quickly hiding her dillema.

"Ok, good. I thought I should walk you home." Naruto said turning back to face her again.

'HE WANTS TO WALK ME HOME.' Sakura couldn't help but gleam with the thought.

"What so funny?" Naruto asked noticing Sakura's grin.

"Oh! No, its nothing, come lets walk me, I mean lets walk home." Sakura replied trying to wipe the smirk off her face.

The both of them were walking, a very uncomfortable silence falling over them. 'Damn it, why doesn't he says anything?' She muttered under her own breadth. Finally after a few minutes Sakura took a deep breadth and decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Naruto. About what I said in the party, it's not what I mean, and... and also that kiss 3 years ago didn't mean anything."

Naruto turned to look at her emerald eyes. An amused smile in his face. "Well, 3 and a half years ago, I know it didn't mean anything, but 35 minutes ago, ummm I'm not too sure."

"What! No no, its of course..., WAIT! you know the kiss didn't mean anything?" Sakura almost yelled at the latter part.

"Umm, yeah. Tsunade-obaa-chan told me yesterday morning." Naruto said, deciding it was better to keep Itachi out of this.

"Oh! ok.." Sakura tralied off once again not finding any more words to speak.

Naruto just nodded with a smile and kept walking beside her, silence falling over them once again.

'Damn it, why is this so awkward? He is Naruto, our same old Naruto SHANNARO!' She once again took a deep breadth, deciding to break the silence.

"Wel..." She was about to begin when Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"So, Sakura-chan. Are you seeing anyone these days, I mean everyone is getting married and having Kids and you're still the most beauti... I mean to say, you're still being single is not very... um... appropriate." Naruto spoke trying to find the right words after hesitating a bit.

Sakura did notice his hesitaion and smiled inside.

"No, Naruto. I'm not seeing anybody. And I'm still single. and why would it be unappropriate?" She asked with a fake frown.

"Hey, Don't get me wrong, I just meant that you are a very eligible bachelor." 'Bloody hell, what in the world in wrong with me?' Naruto thought bitterly as he replied.

"Really Naruto?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes dancing.

"I mean, even that teme has a son now." Naruto replied quickly avoiding her question.

Sakura was a little disappointed but smiled on Naruto's answer. They kept walking, untill finally Sakura said what she wanted to say to him for the last 3 and half years.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you since your childhood. I know sorry doesn't really make up for what I did all those years ago, but still, it'll mean the world to me if you could even give me a chance to make up to you somehow."

Naruto turned and looked at her, her emerald eyes which were slowly filling up with tears, her soft lips, with slow trembles.

"Well, you did put me through a lot of crap back then." Naruto replied wryly, causing Sakura to almost flinch in the pain of his words. She was having trouble holding back her tears.

"But, since all those was in the past, I'll give you a fair chance to make up to me. Is that all right?" Sakura wiped her almost teary eyes and nodded with a smile.

"So, Naruto can we be freinds again." Sakura asked with a little uncertainity in her voice after a while when she had regained her composure.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, we can ofcourse be freinds again." Naruto replied with a smile.

Sakura gave out a long heart felt sigh of relief on Naruto's answer followed by a warm smile on her face. The both kept walking under the night sky towards Sakura's home.

"So Naruto, you mentioned all our freinds getting married and having kids, so..." Naruto quickened his eyebrows on Sakura's question. He was expecting this question out of her, sooner or later.

"So..?" Naruto repeated with his still raised eye brows now dancing.

'Shannaro, you're not going to make this any easier are you.' Sakura thought, as she took a deep breadth and asked him reluctantly, dreading his answer.

"So, what are your plans about starting a family?"

"Hmm.." Naruto scratched his chin with a thought full look on his face. " Well, I've just got back, so first of all I'll take my time getting back control of the village. I have to do a lot before starting a family. So basically I'll give this a thought...um... may be a few months later."

Sakura nodded silently. She felt another wave of relief upon learning his single status. He was indeed right in a way. There is lot to be done before he could think about getting married and starting a family. But, this is Naruto. All his life he had gratefully taken the everybody's burden on his own shoulders. And even now, when it was time for getting married, having children, he was still putting his duty ahead of his own basic needs. His need for hapiness, his need for a being content, his need for a woman, his need for a loving and caring wife, his need for her. But she would wait. Like Itachi said, all the happiness and love he deserves, only she can give it to him. And she damn well knew that there would never be anyone who could love her like Naruto did, and she was certain that, she would make him love her just as much she loves him.

'I'll never let you shed another tear of sorrow, my love.' She thought to herself with a smile as the both kept walking towards her house, beneath the canopy of stars.

Note: So there you have it. I wanted to continue, as this chapter is a bit below my usual word count, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop. I would also like to ask my readers about the actions sequences that I've written so far. I havn't really got much response regarding that, so I would like to hear your thoughts. If anything, it'll help me improve ahead. Like always, leave your thoughts. Every single thought counts. \/m peace.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura was on her way to the Hospital. She is going to miss her morning lectures at the learning facility for the second morning in a row, but last night when Naruto walked her to her home, he mentioned about visiting the hospital, to take a look at Ino, Sasuke and his precious apprentice Konohamaru. Speaking of Naruto, Sakura had a suble soft smile fixed on her lips since the moment she woke up. she was in seventh heaven, in cloud no 9. Naruto is back, and he still considers her his freind. She felt she could breadth easily now, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. The smile on her face came from her heart and it seems it refuses to leave anytime soon.

Once again the receptionist greeted her with a surprise, seeing the Chief Medic early morning for the second time in a row. Sakura waved her with her smile. The positive, cheerful vive which Sakura was emmitting, wasn't missed by the receptionist.

'God! I havn't seen her so happy in the last 4 years.' The receptionist Saki thought as she watched Sakura walk into the long corridor, towards her office.

Sakura walked into her office, grabbed her sethoscope from her desk and her white coat from the hanger and left her office. She then went out to look for her subordinates at the hospital. A few minutes later, she came across Hideo. A male medic, who had been one of Sakura's most brilliant student.

"Hideo." Sakura called out from distance when she saw him talking to one of the nurses.

Hideo immidiately turned to Sakura and hurried towards her after dismissing the nurse with some final words. He recalled the voice of the Cheif Medic, more importantly, his scary sensei. "Hai, Sakura-sama?" he asked with a tone of urgency. If she was in the hospital at the early morning then it was something really important.

"Hokage-sama will be visiting today. I want you go to the Konoha Medical Training Facility, and arrange a substitute for all my lectures for the day. After that, I want you to stop by Hokage-sama's office and confirm the time He'll be arriving. When you are done, come and find me at the academy."

"Hai, Sakura-sama. But if I may ask, why will you be at the academy?" Hideo asked cautiously, agreeing to all her instrucions.

"Hmm, well.. Apparently our Hokage-sama wants me to inspire some young minds at the Academy to learn medical-ninjutsu when they graduate."

"Hai, I understand Sakura-sama. I'll be on my way." Hideo politely took his leave from Sakura. Sakura nodded and turned to walk towards the room of Nara Ino, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Uchiha Sasuke to take a look at them before heading out to the Academy.

XXX

Itachi was walking along round corridor, leading to Hokage's office. Itachi had been very distraught with the news he had received early morning. If it had been some normal issue of theft or Robery, he wouldn't have even learned of it. His elite officers in the Konoha Police Department would have taken care of it themselves. But, now that this issue had come up to his desk, he really needed to sort this one out with the Hokage. Pulling himself back from his musings upon reaching the door to Naruto's office, he knocked.

"Come in." replied the all too familiar voice of the Rokudaime Hokage. Taking a deep breadth Itachi opened the door and walked in.

"Ohio, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, Itachi-san. Ohio. Please take a seat." Naruto replied cheerfully looking up from his chair, relived to take a break from the boring paperwork.

"Hai." Itachi said as he moved to take the seat across Naruto's desk.

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning." Naruto asked crossing his fingers as he propped his elbows on the desk.

"Well, There had been some disturbing events going on in the village." Itachi replied with a worried frown in his face.

"Hmm, tell me about it." Naruto asked, observing Itachi's anxiety. If the Uchiha was worried then there must be something really troublesome going on. And if he was here in front of him it meant that whatever was going on, had to be taken care of fast.

"Well, for the last few months, my team had found multiple female victims of rape and voilence. Most of them were civilians."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, a scowl in his face. This is really aweful. There is a psychotic rapist in the loose. Things had to be taken care of really soon.

"How many?" He asked.

"15 civilians around the of 25 and 3 kunoichi of around the same age. But there is something odd about all the victims." Itachi replied.

"Whats that?"

"All the victims along with the kunoichis seem to remember nothing about the events. I mean, they sure remember being raped and then beaten to a pulp but nothing more then that."

"NANI?" Naruto screamed unable to belive the fact. He could sure understand the civilians, but the kunoichies too.

"Yes, and thats not all. If my assumptions are right, all the females have suffered in the same way and if you remember, there was such an incident in Kumo a few years back. Before you left for the training."

"Yes, I remember that." Naruto said rubbing the ridge of his nose, feeling a headache mounting. " So does that mean, there is a Kumo shinobi behind all these."

Itachi shook is head. "I highly doubt that. Though I'm sure that, the culprit is the same person, I've checked into the records of the gate passes and there hadn't been any Kumo shinobi in Konoha since mine and Anko's marriage."

"Hmm..." Naruto replied nodding his head. He once again leaned back. Lines of distress clear on his forhead. "so, what do you think then?"

"I think its someone from our village." Itachi replied. He dreaded the thought that, someone had been living off their sickening fantasies at the cost of the dignity of these womens.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto banged his fist on the table. "Whoever this guy is, he is not just raping his fellow villagers, but he is also jeopardising the peace of the 5 nations. If the word gets out that a Konoha Shinobi had raped and beaten a woman in Kumo, then there is sure to be a conflict between us sooner or later."

Itachi nodded. "I agree, Naruto-kun."

"Itachi-san, I want you to discuss this matter with Kakashi-san. Use the ANBU. This no longer a case of the police department alone." Itachi nodded at that.

"I'll ask Ebisu-san to cross check the mission details back in that year. I suppose it'll be 7 years ago." Naruto asked standing up from his chair.

"6 years, Naruto-kun." Itachi corrected, standing up.

"Right. I'll summon both you and Kakashi-san once Ebisu-san finds something. I want you to discuss this Kakashi-san right away."

"I'll be on my way." Itachi replied and with that, both the men, left the office to their respective destinations.

XXX

It was evening. Naruto had met up with Ebisu in the Mission Allocation building. Upon becoming the Hokage, Naruto decided that Ebisu, along with a few other elite jounins would take care of all the mission distributions upto Rank A. Any S ranked mission will be taken care by him or any of the 3 head councilors. He relived Iruka of the job, after announcing him the Principal of the academy and the chief educational officer. Upon meeting Ebisu, he told him that he wanted him to check the Archives for any mission in Kumo 6 years ago. Ebisu with a frown stated that a mission scroll from that long ago will take a take a while to be recovered, regardless of the difficulties, Ebisu complied. After that, the whole morning and after noon, he had been burried in the paperwork. There had been a short break when Shizune came to ask him to confirm his time to his visit the Hospital. He was told her that, if Ebisu hadn't found anything, he'll be at the hospital in the evening. And much to his dismay, Ebisu hadn't yet found out anything except the fact that there had been only 2 missions in that year in Kumo. Though Naruto wasn't satisfied, he was relived that, they could now narrow down their search to just a handfull of Shinobies. And since there hadn't been any development other then that, he was on his way to the Hospital to check on Ino, Sasuke and Konohamaru.

XXX

Sakura was in her office. Her lecture and demonstration in the Academy had gone very well. A lot of young minds were really intrigued by her capabilities as a medic nin. She departed the Academy stating that, every year she would select the top 20 graduates who were willing to learn medical ninjutsu. When she returned to the hospital, she met up with Hideo to confirm Naruto's time of arrival. The young medic couldn't make it to the academy to inform Sakura, as some emergency had crawled up. Upon learning that it'll be in the evening, she decided to stay at the hospital, and supervise some young interns for a day. The day had been pretty eventful and Sakura wasn't disappointed. The young interns showed promise. After that, she had lunch with Karin. Sakura was fairly amazed at the love Karin sheltered for her fellow teamate. It was quite amazing to see the young read head mother stay right beside Sasuke for the whole day. She smiled inwardly at the thought. And just then she heard hurried footsteps in the corridor right outside her door, along with delightful and exuberant female shrieks and cheers. She turned to look at the clock. 5:30 pm, it said. There is only one individaul that can cause such a reaction.

'Don't these stupid fangirls know, its prohibited to cause such a ruckus in the Hospital.' Sakura hissed to herself as she stood up and left the office to greet their mighty Hokage.

"Welcome Hokage-sama." Sakura said with a smile as she made her way through the crowded entrance to greet Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied waving his hands from the horde of fangirls surrounding him.

Sakura nodded with a smile as she reached Naruto. Immidiately she turned around to face the crowd.

"Ok, all of you. Hokage-sama is here on some important matters. Now that all of you have taken a peek at him, I suggest all of you get back to your respective duties. QUITELY." Sakura barked stressing a bit more on the last word. The crowed of fangirls with hanging faces slowly but gradually left one by one.

"Still got it, I see." Naruto leaned in to tease Sakura.

"Oh, Yes. Someone has to keep these fangirls of your in line." She huffed as she turned to face a smiling Naruto. "Come, let go and see those three."

Sakura filled him in as they walked through the corridor. "Both Konohamaru and Sasuke had regained conciousness. And all of them along with Ino are supposed to be discharged in the next few days, and will be good enough to join their duties immidiately." She said.

"Thats good news. All thanks to our head Medic nin. Right Sakura-chan." Naruto replied cheerfully.

Sakura felt a warm feeling rising up her cheeks on hearaing Naruto's praise. She tried not to spruce up under Naruto's compliment of her. "Naruto, it not just me. Its all our staff." She replied quickly hinding her redenning cheeks.

"I'm sure it is." Naruto stated, without noticing Sakura's blush.

"Well, here we are." Sakura stated as she reached forward to knock on the door of a room.

"Come in." A male voice replied.

Both Naruto and Sakura complied and entered Sasuke's room. Naruto saw Karin along with her husband and their 3 year old son.

"Hey Sasuke. How are you holding up." Naruto greeted as he entered.

"Hn." Came the reply. Naruto took that to be 'Im doing fine, thank you.' he turned to look at Karin and nodded her a greeting along with his smile. Karin nodded back.

"And that must be...?" Naruto asked looking towards the 3 year old, standing gingerly next to Sasuke's bed.

"Uchiha Naruto." Karin replied with a smile.

Naruto's jaw was wide open. He was sure he heared her wrong. "Uchiha WHAAAAT?"

"Whats there to be so shocked about." Sakura said wiht a smile as she closed the door behind her and stepped forward to take her place beside Naruto. Who apparently was gawking at the young child.

"I.. he.. Why?" Naruto stuttered pointing at the young boy.

Sakura smiled. "Well... Itachi, his godfather decided him to name after the Greatest Hokage of Konoha, and the strongest Shinobi of his time. Namely you, Hokage Uzumaki namikaze Naruto-sama." Sakura teased nudging him with her shoulders, hoping to break him from his trance.

"I.. I.. I am Honoured Sasuke." Naruto excalimed, slowly. A smile finally dawning up on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. It was Itachi's idea." Sasuke replied, deadpan.

"SASUKE!" Karin scolded him, shooting a death glare at him.

Naruto chuckled before turning to the young Uchiha once again. He stepped forward and sat on his hunches in front of the little boy, to face him. the boy was a splitting image of Sasuke. Straight black hairs, onyx black eyes, strong jawline. Hell, he was even dressed like a young Sasuke, with his plain black full-sleeved t-shirt, and his white shorts.

"So, Uchiha Naruto-chan. Its nice to meet the first new Uchiha in over 20 years. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stated with a smile, holding out his hand to the young boy for a handshake. Naruto decided to go for his shorter version of his name. He only used his full name for Official purposes.

Young Naruto was nervous and shaken to his core. This was his first time seeing the Legendary Sage Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Son of the great Yondaime Hokage, The Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, and the hot headed Uzumaki Kushina. Not to forget a member of the legendary team 7, his father was a part of, student of the great sannin Jiraiya. And also a war hero and the Greatest Kage of all time. A normal adult would be shaking in his pants, standing in front of such a man, and he was a small boy after all. He gulped down the lump in his throat and extended his hand. "Its and Honour to meet you too. Hokage-sama." Young Naruto replied shaking older Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulled the young boy into an embrace, surprising alomst everyone in the room. "You'll be a great man Naruto, just like your father." He whispered in the young boys ears. The young wide eyed Uchiha nodded slomnly, pulling back slightly to look back into Naruto's blue cerulean eyes.

"And you will call me Naruto-oji-san." Naruto stated while standing back up and ruffling the young boy's hairs playfully. The young boy nodded again, still wide eyed.

"I think you've already learned about Homura and Koharu." Naruto asked turning to look at Sasuke.

"Yeah. Karin told me when I had regained consciousness." Sasuke replied nodding his head.

"Hmm.. I hope you get well soon. I've new duties assigned for you?" Naruto stated as he turned to walk towards the door.

"What new duties?" Sasuke asked after a few seconds.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. " Well, along with the second in command for the konoha police force, you'll be a in my personal 4 man cell."

With that, Naruto turned and resumed his walk to the door. He had reached the door and pulled it open to step out. Sakura following by. He was almost out when Sasuke asked once again.

"Who are the other two?"

Naruto stopped and smirked. " Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. the old Team 7." with that he disappeared. Leaving a gawking audience behind.

XXX

Naruto's visit to Ino and konohamaru had been equally eventfull. Ino being almost healed, jumep up on seeing Naruto, ran and pulled him into a tight hug. Earning her a death glare from Sakura. Konohamaru had been equally frantic on seeing his mentor. Nruto had to forcefully free himself from the tight hug of the young Sarutobi. He ruffled Konohamaru's hair and said that once he was out, He'll be teaching Konohamaru the enhanced sage mode. Konohamaru beamed at that and held out his thumb, stating that, he'll be out before Naruto can say Ramen. Both Naruto and Sakura smiled at him and wished him a speedy recovery befor leaving. And now, it was almost 7 in the evening and both of them were at the entrance of the Hospital.

"So, Sakura-chan, would you mind having Ramen with me." Naruto asked nervously, scratching the back of his head, along with a nervous smile.

Sakura on the other hand could literally feel her heart doing somersaults. Oh, how badly she wanted to say yes, but she couldn't. She had a lot of paperwork, that urgently needed to be taken care of. Regretfully with a frown Sakura said. "Umm, I'm really really sorry, naruto, but I can't right now. I have some urgent paperwork left in my office."

"Oh no, don;t apologise Sakura-chan, its all right. I mean duty comes first right." Naruto replied quickly trying to hide his little annoyance by forcing a small smile.

"Yeah. It does." Sakura replied, still with that frown.

"Ok, then. I suggest you go back to your work. I'll go get a some ramen. I have to see Ebisu-san after that." Naruto replied.

Grudginly Sakura agreed and said her goodbyes. After that she head back to the Hospital. Naruto in turn made way to the Ichiraku.

It had been 15 minutes since Naruto had left Sakura at the Hospital and he was on his way to his office and all of a sudden, a familiar voice inside is spoke up.

"Oi, Gaki. Don't you dare deny it or I'll personally come out there and kick your ass."

Naruto almost jumped at the sudden outburst of Kurama. "What the hell kurama, don't scare me like that." naruto said indignantly, trying to catch his breadth.

"YOU are totally in love with Sakura. Don't lie to me, I can read your thoughts damnit." Kurama said now calmly, totally ignoring Naruto's complaint.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, I know. I mean look how much she had changed. You saw her at the party last night didn't you. She looked so damn gorgeous. You had no idea how much it took for me to not to drool at her sight last night. And now she even has long hairs, the chakra point in her so adorable forhead."

"Yeah yeah, you little girl. I saw all of that. Now tell me, when are you going to confess to her?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Whaaat? Confess her? You out of your damn mind, you stupid fox?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"What is there to be so shocked about?"

"I don't know, probably she'll punch me out of Konoha." Naruto retorted.

"OH BOY! YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON!" Kurama yelled out unable to hide his frustrations anymore. "Have you not seen the way she kept looking at you while you walked her home last night. And did you forget, what she said when you asked her about who she was dating last night, and why the hell do you think did she cry her eyes out when she came to know that you had found out about her and Sasuke's kiss?

"I don't know about the first two, but she cried when 3 years ago only because she knew that I was upset thinking that she was getting between a married couple."

"Yes, and also because she loves you too, you stupid fool."

"Yeah, she loves me just like a freind, nothing more."

"You, know what Gaki, even with all the new powers, you have the brain of a FUCKING COW!" Kurama yelled at the last part and spaced himself out of Naruto's mind, leaving a frantic, yelling Naruto behind.

XXX

Naruto was walking through the round corridor, that let to his office. He remimded himself to send for Ebisu as soon as he was in the office. Just as he opened the door to his office, he found the said individual waiting for him.

"Oh, Ebisu-san. I was just about to send for you." Naruto exclaimed as he head to take his place across Ebisu, in the Hokage chair.

"Well, I have just reached a few minutes ago. I've found both the mission details you've asked for, Hokage-sama." ebisu replied standing up as soon as he saw Naruto. He took back his seat as Naruto sat down.

"So, what do we have?" Naruto asked.

"There were two missions. One was C-rank and the other was A-ranked joint mission with Kumo."

"And the shinobies?"

"The C-ranked missions were comprised of two chunnins and two gennins. And there were all four Jounins in the A-ranked joint mission."

"Ok, Thank you, Ebisu-san. You can leave now."

Ebisu nodded and gave Naruto both the mission scrolls and stood up to take his leave. Just as he was about to leave. Naruto called him asked himto send for Shizune. Nodding to that, he left.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked as she entered the room.

"Hai, Shizune. I want you send for Uchia Itachi and Hatake Kakashi, righ now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shizune lef immidiately to carry out Naruto's orders.

15 mins later...

"Kakashi-sensei, I understand you have already learnt about the situation?" Naruto asked, leaning back on his chair while fixing his gaze on the one eyed Shinobi.

Kakashi gave an inconspicious nod.

"Here are the scrolls with both the mission details from back that time." Naruto said as he rolled both the scrolls towards Kakashi and Itachi, who were sitting opposite to him, across his desk.

Both, Itachi and Kakashi took their time going through each of the scrolls. After a while Itachi was the first one to speak.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure there wern't any more missions back then."

"No, as per a Ebisu-san was concerned there wen't any more."

"Well, according to the datas we have, don't think any chunnin or gennin might have been resposible for the attack." Itachi stated with worried eyes.

"Well Itachi-san, they were gennin and chunnins 6 years ago, all of them now are among the elite jounins." Naruto informed.

"Yes, Naruto. I know that, but 6 years ago they were still gennin and chunnins when the incident with Kumo occured." Kakashi added as a matter of factly tone.

"Hmm.. You're right. Beside I trust these guys. I think one of them is now in Anbu." Naruto agreed with a nod. "So, itachi-san, why do you think that its only the doing of Jounin?"

"Well, as I've told you, few of the victims were Kunoichies as well, and those Kunoichies were of Jounin level. Infact one of those Kunoichies had also tried for the ANBU recruitment programme, but was failed." Itachi replied still with the worried face. He knew that if it was indeed a jounin behind the incidents then, the females were indeed in a real danger.

"Hmm... So the culprit is among the ones who took part in the A ranked joint mission." Naruto said while scratching his chin.

"Yes, and not only that, two of these are in ANBU now and one of them had retired and one had become an instructor in the academy. I can absolutely vouche for the two in ANBU. I highly doubt that any one of them might have been responsible for that, and according to Itachi-san's report, during few of the dates of assault, both of them were on mission in Suna, I personally have assigned them to it." kakashi informed while going reading Itachi's report.

"So, that miraculously leaves us with only two guys." Naruto stated as a small smile of hope dawned on his face. Both Kakashi and Itachi nodded. Itachi however still had the worried frown on his face. Naruto noticed this and asked. "Itachi-san, I'm sure we will be able to catch hold of the culprit before anymore casualties, so you can cheer up a little."

"I think you should declare a curfew, Naruto-kun." Itachi said slowly. Naruto eyed him, bewildered.

"Itachi-san, I'm pretty su.." Itachi iterrupted Naruto.

"No, its not about that, If it is a jounin, then its best to take some precautions. After all there already had been 18 casualties. Its really sick that someone from our own village is indulging in such activities." Itachi replied. His voice loud and vehement.

Naruto, forcefully drew his gaze away from Itachi and reached forward to the the scroll with the A ranked mission scroll. He once again went through the two names which were the probable culprits. Hachino Noshi and Shimato Shikio.

"I think Itachi-san is right Naruto. I mean no matter how much close we may be, this is still an assumption. its likely that the culprit may not be the one of them, in that case, I think its best if you declare a curfew untill we get hold of the culprit, to avoid any more innocent females suffer." Naruto inwardly agreed with Kakashi. Itachi was indeed right. Its best to declare a curfew.

"Hai." Naruto finally said squaring his shoulders off. "I think both of you are right. I'll have a meeting with my team tomorrow. I think Shikamaru can come up with some counter measures, and even Sakura-chan needs to see this. I'm sure she will be able to find something going through the medical files of the victims. And since there will be a curfew and Sasuke is still in the Hospital, Neji has to know about this too."

Finallt Itachi had a small smile in his face. "Yeah, I think that will be best."

Naruto nodded and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei. I want two of your best teams to keep an eyes on both of our suspects."

Kakashi nodded.

XXX

Shikio was seated in his room crosslegged. His small bedroom, scarcely illiminated by a red dim light. He was meditating. Letting his mind go all over his plan once again. Itachi's men were slowly but surely closing up on him. It won't be lon befor they get to him. he finally decided to hunt his last prey, HARUNO SAKURA. After this he would leave Konoha and never return. He wanted some more time before making a move for Sakura, but desperate times call for desperate mesures. He will hunt tonight, tomorrow will clech his sexual thirst and leave Konoha at before the gates were locked down. He had everything ready, his face clearence papers that would safely get him out of Konoha. All that was left now was to clench his thirst, that had been building up for the last few months, since the first time he saw Sakura. He slowly got out of his bed. Pulled on a balck spandex, a black mask that only left his eyes visible. After that, se got out through his window and head out looking for his prey.

XXX

Sakura was walking down the deserted streets of Konoha all by herself. By the time she was done at the Hospital, it was already 9:30. She had decided to stop by the Hokage towere and ask Naruto if his offer for ramen was still available. Even though he had said that he would go and have some alone, when she had to grudgingly deny his invitation, she thought that it was Naruto, and an extra bowl of Ramen would only cheer him up. But she was disappointed when upon reaching his office, Shizune informed her that, Naruto was in a very important meeting with Itachi and Kakashi, and he under any circumstances was not not be disturbed, unless it was an attack or something alike. And since Sakura's invitation to a bowl of Ramen didn't seem to be falling in the category, she decided to give up and chat for a while with Shizune before heading out to her home. And now she was on her way to her home and it was already past 10. It was really a long tiring day. Her lecture at the academy, and the Naruto's visit. After his departure, she decided to do another routine check up on Sasuke, Konohamaru and Ino. she decided that all three if them were fine. Before leaving, she announced to all three of them that, they would be released the very next day. But it'll be a couple of days before they are good enough to go back to their duties. She smiled as she recalled Naruto's reaction when he learned the name of Sasuke's son. She couldn't blame him really. Even she including all their freinds were left perplexed when they had learned the young Uchiha's name. Who in the world would have thought that, the cool, stoic and emo Uchiha Sasuke would name his son after the most hyperactive, loud and knucklehead Ninja of his time, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. She couldn't help but chuckle. And suddenly a figure clad in black clothes and a black mask landed right in front of her, sitting on his hunches.

"WHAT THE HELL... mmmphh.." Before Sakura could come out her musings and realize what was going on, the figure immidiately shot up with amazing speed and muffled her words with a pice of cloth.

Sakura immidiately felt herself losing her conciousness. Her eyes rapidly losing their sight, her legs giving her away. The only thing she could make out was the sharp trench of chloroform in the cloth that was being pressed, covering her nose and mouth. And then it was slinece and darkness.

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologise for the dealy in uploading this chapter. And then I would once again like to ask you about your thoughts about the foghting sequences that you had read so far. There will be some good bone crushing, eye gouging fight in the next chapter, so I wold really like to know if you guys are satisfied with what you've read so far or if I have to improve. Well anyways the next chapter will take a while before it is released. Probably by the end of next week. ;) But anyways don't forget to leave your reviews about this chapter. I'll always take all your thoughts into consideration. Untill next time... Ja ne. \/m


	11. Chapter 10 The longest day in Konoha

Chapter 10 (the longest day in Konoha)

It was morning in Konoha and the Hokage was in his conference chamber along with Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi and as usual Kakashi the last one. But Sakura hadn't made an appearance yet. He had already sent a messenger to the hospital but couldn't receive the reply as they had already began the meeting. He deduced that since he had already sent for a message, she would eventually show up. There might be some emergency in the hospital so he didn't ponder about it much. He turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand and his gaze thowards the individuals who were seated in front of him.

"So... Shikamaru, what do you think?" Naruto asked the Nara, having already filled both him and Neji about the events that had occured in the past few months.

"I think Itachi-sama is right, we should indeed declare a curfew starting from evening to the morning next day." Shikamaru replied with the frown that had been present in his face ever since he had learnt of the news.

Naruto nodded and looked at Neji, raising his brow, questioningly.

"I agree with that too Naruto." Neji replied, understanding that the Hokage was asking for his opinion. "Infact, I'll double the guards around the village to keep a closer eye on the two." He added.

"Hmm.. I think that will be better." Naruto exclaimed with a nod and took a look around. He noticed a hint of anxiety on Shikamaru's face.

"Shikamaru, do you have something on your mind?" Naruto asked concerned, causing all eyes in the room to turn towards the said Nara.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. "Its troublesome but I have a feeling that we are not getting close enough to the culprit."

"Haa, Why is that?" Naruto asked confused, leaning forward from his leaned back posture.

"Even with all the calculations, its still just a mere assumption in our part." Shikamaru excalimed drawing out a frown from everyone. "I mean for all we know, we might be dead wrong and, whoever this guy is might be already onto his next target." This caused a deeper shade of anxiety and concern appear on the faces present in the room.

Naruto slowly nodded with acquiescence. "You're right Shikamaru, but that is just a chance we have to take. I mean these two guys are the only probable suspects we're able to draw out at the time being. Both of them are being watched by the ANBU. If they make any move and confirm our doubts, they will be immidiately taken into custody and I'll personally terminate them." Naruto said banging his fist on the table.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Guess it can't be helpe..."

Shikamaru was interrupted when Shizune brazenly swung the door open and dashed in with a horrified expression in her face.

"Shizune? What the hell..."

"Sakura is missing." Shizune stated bluntly, her voice filled with terror, causing Naruto to stop dead between his sentence and stare at her along with all the others present in the room. Their eyes grew wide as Shizune's words sunk in.

"Wh..What..What d..do you mean missing?" Naruto asked stuttering, his mind filled with apprehension.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's state and quickly took over. "Naruto, take deep breadths. I'll handle this."

Naruto wasn't quite able to comprehend kakashi's words. His mind was going beserk with all the horrible thoughts possible reagarding his Chreey blossom. he just stood there and and kept staring. One moment he was discussing the terror caused by an unkown sexual lunatic and the next moment you learn that the woman you love was missing...

"Calm down, Shizune dear." Kakashi said as he held his equally terrified wife by her shoulders and made her sit down, where Kakashi himself had been previously sitting. "Now tell me whats wrong?"

Shizune blankly stared at Kakashi. She came to know about the sexual assualts when Kakashi told her last night, resulting in her frozen state. Slowly clearing her head, she started speaking slowly. For once every ear in the room, including Naruto's hung to Shizune's each and every word.

"The messenger that Hokage-sama sent to summon Sakura came back. He told me that he couldn't find Sakura anywhere. In the hospital. in the learning facility or in her house. He even checked the restaurants and shops she usually visits." Shizune said as tears began forming in her eyes.

Kakashi sat on his hunches to face her directly. "Listen dear, she might have gone over to her parent's house for a sleep over, or one of her freinds."

Shizune violently shook her head. Wiping away a drop of tear wich was flowing down her cheeks, she spoke. "No, last night she came over to meet Hokage-sama, but since you were in a meeting, I told her that Hokage-sama didn't want to be disturbed. After that we chatted for a while. She left, stating that she had some issues at the hospital early next morning and that, she would be going to her place to take rest. And when the messenger went to her house, her land lord told him that she hadn't come home last night. The same case had been when he went to her parent's place and her freinds." Shizune tried hard not to break into tears. She couldn't help but wonder that the same sexual freak had kidnapped her.

Kakashi now knew that, indeed Shizune was right. Sakura would never slack off from her work, and the fact that she had mentioned that she had some important issues in the hospital and hadn't showed up was a clear enough indication, but also the fact that she hadn't reached her home, or her parent's made it more concrete. The head medic of Konoha is indeed missing. He immidiatly stood up and pressed his two finger in his ears. He had wireless radio attached to communicate instantly with both the teams that had been following the two probable suspects.

"Team one, what is your status?" Kakashi asked standing back up and turning to face away from everyone.

"We have our eyes on the target, Hachino Noshi, sir." A voice from the other side replied.

"Anything suspicious?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir, the suspect had just entered the academy." came the reply.

"Team 2?" Kakashi asked, directing his attention towards the second team.

"Same here sir. the target, Shimato Shikio, had just entered the learning facility." Came the reply.

Kakashi instructed them to keep on trailing them before disconecting the connection. He let out a sigh and turend back to look at faces, intently staring at him.

"I think Shikamaru's hunch was right. If indeed Sakura was kidnapped by our suspect, then he is certainly not one the two we thought." Kakashi exclaimed with a hint of frustration and remorse.

"But what if they are using a clone?" Neji asked, stating the ovious.

"If, they are clones, then the ANBU would have picked it out immidiately." Kakashi replied with regret.

Naruto had been quitely listening to everything. He wanted to go out there and beat the living daylights out of both of them, but he knew very well that he just out of nowhere cannot arrest two civilians or shinobies without any concrete proof, no matter how doubtful they were. Grinding his teeth and clenching his fist, he decided to do what was needed to be done in order to protect his precious Sakura.

"All of you, listen to me." Everyone stopped dead between their conversation on hearing the unusual cold, harsh voice of the Hokage. The voice they heared only when he was pissed. And oh boy was he pissed. Everyone, immidiately turned to look at him.

"Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi, I want every ANBU and every one in the Police department looking for Haruno Sakura." Both Kakashi and Itachi agreed by nodding their heads.

"Hyuuga Neji." Naruto asked turning to look at the said individual.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I want Konoha locked down. No want enters or goes out. I want it completely sealed. And check the guards at the gates for who ever have left the village since last night. I want you to track them and and bring them in."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neji bowed and agreed to Naruto.

"And Shizune-san, I want the best team of Medics on stand by. The moment we have any news, We'll move." Naruto said turing to look at Shizune.

Shizune stood up and nodded to Naruto's order.

"And Shikamaru, I want you to head to the police station and take a look at all the reports from the assaults. First hand."

"Yep, will do." Shikamaru replied and stood up.

"Good, I'll go and meet up with Tsunade-sama and check if there is anyone from outside the village involved in this. You all are now dismissed."

XXX

Sasuke was reading the daily Konoha news paper, sitting cross-legged on his bed. Although his eyes were going through the articles published in the news paper, his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about the news Anko had given him when she had dropped by his room early morning while coming for her regular check up. She said she had directly heared it from Itachi the previous night, so he knew that there wasn't any mistake about it. A deep frown marred his face. The only thing Saskue disliked more then being pestered by his annoying fangirls, was when an women's dignity was being played with. He really wanted to be discharged now, that this new issue had come up. Sakura, last night after Naruto's vist came by and told him that they would discharge him the next day, today. And now it was already late in the morning and there had been no sign of her. He had taken enough rest, and the fact that someone was raping the women of Konoha made him more restless to get out. He let out a sigh. Atleast he was able to persuade his wife and his son to go home and sleep on a real bed for a time being. He promised his son that, the nest time when he got out from his sleep, hsi faterh would be present right next to him. He let out another sigh. And just then he heared hurried footsteps outside his door. It was like some sort of huge emergency had come up. There were sounds of loud, frantic chatter, orders were being barked. He reluctantly pulled himself out of his musings and decided to take a look at what was going on.

He opened the door and saw that almost all the nurse were frantically running up and down the corridor. It was like a hundred near dead patients had appeared in front of the hospital and the nurses needed to take care of them. He poked his head out further to get a better view. And there he saw Shizune barking orders about something the Hokage had mentioned, she said that as soon as they got the word, they would move. Sasuke wondered what had happened. Looking at the situation at the hospital corridor more thoroughly, Sasuke came to know that, some one had been missing and apparently Naruto asked Shizune to gather the best team of Medic to be on stand by.

'Hmm..' Sasuke thought scratching his chin. 'Someone was missing, and looking at the scenario here, it seems like someone important. but why isn't Sakura the one who...' Sasuke suddenly stopped silent in his musings. A slow and steady realization dawning upon him. He wasn't the number 1 rookie in his academy years just for nothing.

"SHIIIIT!" Sasuke excalimed to himself. He immidiately threw of his hospital gowns, and got into his standard uniform. His white shirt with the small mark of Uchiha high on his back, black pants, and Shinobi slippers. He grabbed his hitai-ate before marching out of his room.

'Atleast with all this commotion, it will be easy to get out undetected.' He thought as he masked his presence and walked through the corridor towards the entrance.

XXX

Sakura slowly drifted back into consciousness. Her vision was still slightly blurred and from what ever she was could make out, she deduced that she was in some kind of dungeon. She suddenly realized that she had been vertically cuffed to a wall. She could feel the cold iron cuffs attached to her wrist. She immidiately tried ripping them off but was unable. A horrified expression dawned on her face as she realize that she was unable to channel her chakra. Slowly the events of last night came back to her. She had been on her way home from the Hokage tower when someone had suddenly jumped her and knocked her unconscious using chloroform. Her vision slowly cleared and she noticed that she was indeed in a dungeon. She looked around and found that she was still dressed in her normal attire from last night. So it musn't have been that long since she had passed out. She could see the colourless walls around the room and multiple shackles of chain hanging from them. She felt a chill run down her spine, thinking that she might have been captured by some enemy of Konoha, and then quickly shrugged the thought away. There's no way someone could get inside Konoha undetected. Gathering as much strength as she possibly could, she againg tugged the cuffs attached to her wrist hoping that somehow they would rip from their socket. It was no use, she couldn't channel her chakra. She couldn't even feel her normal strength.

"Seems like you're finally awake." Sakura immidiately shot up at the all too familiar voice of her fellow lecturer.

"Shikio! What is the meaning of all these? Let me out this instant." Sakura growled as she saw Shikio emerging from the door, present at the opposite corner of the room from where she was being chained. Somehow she had missed the door when she did a clean swipe of the room with her tired eyes. Of course, the room too was being poorly lit.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Sakura-sama. But I'm afraid I can't do that." Shikio replied with a sinister smirk in his face. Sakura could see the evil smirk in his face as he reached near her and stopped inches away to face her directly. Sakura once again felt a chill run down her spine. She inconspicuously gulped and tried to act like she always did.

"What do you mean? Let me warn you, if you don't.."

SMACK. She was silenced by a hard slap across her face, causing a trail of blood to flow down from the side of her lips. She turned her head to face him. Hatred nad anger imminent in her eyes.

"You won't be able to do shit, whore. I've used a drug on you that won't let you use your chakra for a while and you don't even have half the strength in your bady then you normally do." Shikio replied, his voice enraged with anger as he stared straight into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura gritted her teeth really hard. she didn't want to get slapped again by this piece of thrash, but she was not going just going to sit there idle either. "You, do realize that sooner or later the ANBU will notice that I'm missing and will come here looikng for me." Sakura stated with a acerbic smirk.

"Oh really, I didn't even think about that." Shikio excalimed, waving his hands with a fraudulent fear and anxiety. He saw Sakura's death glare directed at him. He immidiately dropped his act and turned dead serious. He leaned in and whispered in her ears, his voice freaky and cold. "I have a Chisio-bunshin, distracting them and a barrier set up around us, to avoid the annoying sensory types to get a hint of your location. So don't worry Sakura, no ANBU would know that you're here in the basement of a long abandoned building in Konoha."

Sakura's eyes grew in horror. Had it been a normal shadow clone, the ANBU would have immidiately figured it out, but a Chisio-bunshin was something that even Naruto in his sage mode couldn't detect and not to forget, it being a forbidden jutsu. The only way to know that it is a clone is to directly attack the clone head on. But she really doubted if the ANBU would attack any one without any concrete proof, and as per she could remember, there was absolutely no clue left behind by the person standing in front of her. "How long have I been out?" She asked the only question her mind could formulate at point.

"Hmm. lets see.." Shikio said turning around a walking away a few yards from her. "I captured you last night at nearly 10 and now its alraedy past 2 pm. So I think its roughly 16 hours." Shikio said as he stopped and turned around once again to face Sakura. He smirked as he saw the pure look of disbelife and horror in her face.

"Why, w_why are y_you doing this?" Sakura asked slowly. Her voice low and dismayed. "What do you want from me?"

The same sinister smirk cropped up Shikio's face. "Well, let me explain to you properly about everything I intend to do with you. First of all, I'll strip you naked. Then I'll masturbate in your face. Then I'll play some BDSM games with you. In those games I'll basically hurt you a lot. I'll whip you, I'll pierce your clit and your nipples, I'll electrocute you and many other things. After that I'll have sex with you, alone and then with a bunch of clones. So basically I'll rape you alone first and then I'll gangrape you. And since you're special to me, after I finish with you, I'll stake your hands ands you'll be buttnaked hanging from the largest gate in Konoha." Shkio finished with the sinister evil smirk still up his face. He walked up to the wide eyed and slightly shivering Sakura and tralied her jawline with his hand, wiping off the trail of blood from his earlier slap with his thumb, Sakura immidiately jerked her face away from his grasp.

"Uuuhhhhh, fiesty haa?" Shikio excalimed letting out a sadistic laughter. He dropped his hand down to one of Sakura's breast and squeezed it hard. Sakura bit her lower lip to keep from screaming out from the sudden pain she felt from Shikio's squeeze. She drastically struggled to free herself but was unable as Shikio kept sqeezing her breast, his force increasing with every passing second and his fingers dug deeper and deeper into her soft flesh. She bit her lower lip harder to refrain from screaming, but eventually her will lost to the immense pain that was increasing with each passing second. Finally Sakura WAILED in agony and tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Shikio slowly loosened his grip and a satisfied smile drew up his face before he completely withdrew his hand. "That's better." He excalimed and turned around to walk away from her.

Sakura was cowering and shaking from the pain she was feeling. Tears were freely folwing down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying, there wasn't a single sob or whimper. She was just panting and her eyes were glaring at Shikio's back as he walked away. "If you do all that you've planned with me, I suggest you kill me immidiately after you finish, because if you don't, you will die the most horrific death in the history of the entire five great nations."

Shikio stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Sakura. Sakura could see the evil smirk in his face. "See sweetheart, thats my favourite part. I'll use a jutsu on you and you'll forget everything about me. The only things you'll remember will be the pain, the torture and humiliation that I'll put you through. Thats how I've survived this long withput being caught. Now, I'll be gone for a the day and return possibly late in the evening. But when I come back, I'll strip you off your clothes and then I'll whip you like a fucking horse and then drown you in a tub of salted water. See ya." Shikio gave out another sinister laughter as he left the room. Using the Chisio-bunshin had really worn him out. He needed to undergo another blood transfusion before getting back to his usual strength. And by the evening he'll be more then just his usual self. After all, he'll finally be living his greatest fantasy, and hunt his prettiest prey.

Sakura watched him leaving, wide eyed. Tears still flowed down her cheeks, only this time she was frantically crying.

XXX

Sasuke was seated across his brother in the Konoha police headquaters. Itachi was more then pleased to have his brother beside him during a time of emergency and thus he quickle filled him in.

Sasuke now held a copy of the scroll with the mission details from Kumo 6 years ago. He had been intently reading the names and the abilities of the each of the shinobi. There had been nothing out of the ordinary reagarding their abilities. It was what a normal jounin would be capable of. Though he didn't know any of the Shinobi on personal basis, one name seems to ring a bell in Sasuke's head.

'Shimato Shikio... Where the hell have I heared this name?' He thought to himself. Sasuke tried to foucus his thoughts real hard. He was sure he had heared this name before, but where was it. 'Think think think..' He chanted to himself, driving his mind deeper into his musings. And then after a few minutes of silence, he felt his mind drifting back into a dull and faded memory of a conversation, two random Konoha jounins were having. Sasuke decided to meditate and get a clear picture of the events.

OOO

Almost 3 years back, Sasuke had absentmindedly heared the converse of the two jounins in a restaurant. He had been sitting with Karin in the booth adjacent to them.

"Hey, have you seen Shikio lately?" The first one asked, sipping his sake.

"No buddy, the guy is really weird if you ask me. Don't really want him around anyway." The second replied with a frown.

"Yeah, he's wierd thats for sure. I mean that I often find him gawking at women with some weird snicker in his face." The first replied nodding slowly with agreement.

"Yeah, and I heared that he had a wife, but she left him after a few months of their marriage and a few weeks after that, she even left the village." The second one added taking a sip from his cup of sake.

The first one looked lazily at the second one and sighed. "Lets not talk about that wierdo, as per as I heard he can create chisio-bunshin."

OOO

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he immidiately shot up, earning him a curious yet surprised gaze from Itachi sitting opposite to him.

"What happened Sasuke? Did you find out something?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked startled at Itachi. For a moment there, he had forgotten that Itachi had been present there along with him the whole time. He immidiately cleared his throat and asked. "Tell me nii-san, does the Chakra signature of a Chisio-bunshin (blood clone) differ from its user, I mean can you tell the difference just by sensing their Chakra?"

Itachi looked bewildered at Sasuke. Why the hell was he asking him about a Blood clone all of a sudden. But regardless he chose to answer his brother. "No Sasuke, you cannot differentiate a Chisio-bunshin and its user by just sensing its Chakra. Its one of the most highest level of bunshin jutsu and just so you know, Tsunade-sama had declared it a forbidden jutsu."

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. Itachi sighed and took a deep breadth. "Take your seat brother, I'll explain it in detail." Sasuke complied and slowly took back his seat.

After Sasuke was seated, Itachi began. "See my brother, Chisio-bunshin creates real clones, like kage-bunshi but while Shadow clones, water clones, earth clones, lightening clones and even fire clones in some rare cases just requires the use of chakra, but blood clones requires a decent amount of blood and chakra of the user alltogether, and hence causing a great deal of danger to the user. And if you use the blood of some other individual, the chakra signature of the clone will be just like of the individual you've used the blood. So eventually there had been several roberries at the blood bank in Konoha, back when you were with orochimaru and our Hokage-sama had been traing with Jiraiya-sama. So Tsunade-sama had no other choice but to name the jutsu a forbidden one, and declaring that anyone still practicing the jutsu will be punishable under law." Itachi finished with a worried face, wondering why was Sasuke asking about a forbidden justsu all of a sudden. Sasuke howeret took in every bit of information he was offered. There was still one question he needed the answer to.

"umm... Nii-san, like kage-bunshi, does the esperience of the Chisio-bunshin goes back to the user once it is dispelled." Sasuke asked uncertain in his thoughts.

"Thats another reason for naming it as a forbidden jutsu. Even if the bushin created is perfect and cannot be detected even by the most elite sensory type Shinobies, the experience of a Chisio-bunshin doesn't return back to the user. That was one of the major disadvantages of the jutsu." Itachi replied sighing. Now he was getting a little annoyed and impatient with Sasuke's sudden urge to lean about a long forgot forbidden jutsu. "Now tell me what this is all about." Itachi finally asked in a commanding voice.

Sasuke stood up. His mind still in deep thought. He stared blankly at Itachi for a while before replying. "I think I may confirm who Sakura's captor is, but I need to make sure before I can tell you." Itachi was now staring wide eyed at his brother. Just as he was about to speak, Sasuke silenced him quickly saying.. "Sorry Nii-san, but I'll let you know when I'm sure." With that he dashed out of Itachi's office. Leaving Itachi to stare after him, baffled.

The first thing Sasuke did as soon as he left Itachi's office was to gather a team of 5 shinobi of the Police department along with him. He didn't have time to be picky and so he took the first five that came into view. 3 of them were normal low level shinobi of the Police Department. After gathering his team, he sent two of them to the Konoha archives after explaing their duties and he himself along with the other three left for all the blood banks in and around Konoha.

XXX

It was already 4 pm in the afternoon and there still hadn't been any news from Kakashi's ANBU, Itachi's Police force, or from the hundreds of Naruto's shadow clones, which were searching every nook and corner within a radius of 50 kms from Konoha.

Naruto stood on the roof of the Hokage tower overlooking the entire Konoha. Lines of frustration and anger clearly visible on his face. His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with the former Godaime Hokage. The godaime had confirmed no interferance from outside, resulting in only one possible scenario. However Tsunade had been furious when she heared the news about her apprentice being kidnapped. She had reluctantly agreed that untill there was some cncrete evidence, they could not arrest any citizen, no matter how stron the suspicions were. But she had assured the much like herself furious blonde that once the heard the news, along with Shizune, the former Godaime would herself lead the team of medics to Sakura. This had however reduced a little bit of tension off of Naruto's face but he was still far from being calm. He had to restrain every single muscle in his body from marching straight up to the two suspects and pummeling them untill they gave up Sakura's location to him. He let out a sigh of frustration and leaned forward resting his elbows on the balustrade. Beneath the anger and frustration, the blond was scared like hell. He was scared for Sakura, scared of all the horrible things she might be going through even as he stood there, on the roof doing nothing but uselessly searching around hoping to somehow out of some magical luck someone would stumble across Sakura. He gritted his teeth and slammed the balustrade with his fist, causing the railing to bend beneath his force.

The blond had been in his sage mode ever since the search began, hoping to find Sakura's chakra signature, but so far there hadn't been any progress. He even noticed when Sasuke had got out of the Hospital and made a bee line for Itachi's office, and ever since the Uchiha had been randomly raoming the village with a handful of Shinobi. He had long realized that either Sasuke was playing guide to a few shinobi shwoing them around Konoha, or he was onto something. Naruto decided no to interfere knowing that if the Uchiha indeed find something, he would be the first one to know about it. With that he had redirected his focus back to somehow finding a hint of Sakura's chakra signature.

XXX

It was 6 in the evening and Naruto had decided not to announce curfew untill Sakura was recovered, deciding that the curfew may reduce the chances of finding a lead to Sakura. However Naruto had Neji place the village under high alert, and have each of his men stay on guard.

Sasuke so far had a lead and it was getting ovious with each passing moment. First he had two of the shinobi go up to the Konoha Archives and find out every thing that was available about Shimato Shikio. Next along with the other three he had went to each and every blood bank in and around Konoha, showing the incharge a photograph of Shikio and asking if the said person had recently visited the place. Almost all the incharges of the blood banks had Shikio visiting them at some point or the other in the past, and also he did visit them recently. Sasuke along with the other three made a full enquiry and finally found out that, Shikio recently had visited almost all the blood banks and like always he was in search of the 'Ab-ve' blood. The blood group was a rare one and recently all the blood banks were running low of it. So unless it was prescribed by the Head Medic herself, they were not supposed to give away any 'Ab-ve' blood.

After that the other two Shinobi who had gone to the Archives had returned. They were not able to find much about him though. The guy never really stood out much. He had tried for the Anbu once and then was disqualified when he used a forbidden jutsu. Also the fact that Shikio was a medic nin and an expert with barrier ninjutsu. The last part had Sasuke frowning. 'An expert in barrier ninjutsu ha...' He thought with a an annoyed glint in his eyes.

He was now in front of Shikamaru. Sasuke told Shikamaru everything he had learnt so far and asked him for his consent. Though Sasuke was smart he was not as smart as Shikamaru, and he felt it was necessary to consult the head Strategist before making a move. Shikamaru sat there scratching his chin thinking and processing everything the Uchiha had just confided to him.

"Hmm... I would suggest that you go up to the Hospital and check his blood group. And if its Ab-ve then I suggst you smack the clone's head into a wall and disperse it confirming all our suspision so far to be positive." Shikamaru replied with his clam monotonous voice whilst still scratching his chin.

Sasuke smirked plainly and left without saying another word. 'Next stop, Konoha Hospital.' He thought as he went out of the room.

XXX

Shikio's bunshin was in the hospital. Apparently it seems the news of Sakura's kidnapping had been dealt with highest secrecy and since he knew that he was being watched, he better decided not to blow the lid. Currently he was in the hospital just doing his regular weekly rounds. He was a medic nin after all and even if he wanted to just be a lecturer he had to show up at the hospital once a week. He was about to head home and dispel himself once he was out of sight but then he saw Uchiha Sasuke waiting in the reception. The receptionist was frantically looking up the records for something. He decided to eavesdrop on them before casually greeting Uchiha Sasuke. '...just to be on the safe side.' he assured himself as he cautiously made his way towards the reception.

The receptionist was frantically searching through all the records untill she found the one she wanted. She immidiately held the required one and stood up. Normally she was strictly prohibited from divulging any sort of personal information to any one, but the man standing in front of her was not 'any' man, he was the Uchiha Sasuke, brother of Legendary Uchiha Itachi and The Rokludaime Hokage's right hand man. She would be damned to hell if she denied the said man anything that he asked for, but she will atleast have to get him sign her undertaking assuring her safety with the job if anyone finds out. Taking a deep breadth she timidly spoke.

"umm.. Saskuke-sama, I'll need you to sign my undertaking before I tell ..."

"THEN GET IT OVER WITH." Sasuke barked rather loudly interrupting the recetionist, finally getting annoyed with all the official crap he had to deal with the whole day in the blood banks. Quite a few heads turned towards him.

Saki yelped with fright due to Sasuke's sudden outburst and quickly held out her form. Sasuke took a pen from her desk and roughly signed in it and immidiately handed it back.

"The receptionist quickly placed it in her drawer before speaking. "Thank you Sasuke-sama, and about that thing you asked its..."

"Hello Sasuke, how nice of you to drop by our Hospital." Shikio interrupted before Saki could continue.

OOO

One minute ago:

Shikio's clone was making his way through the corridor, masking his presence from Sasuke. He hadn't yet found out what the Uchiha had been looking for, when he saw the sparkling eyes along with pinked cheeks of the females looking at him, cooing and giggling among themselves. Random cheers of 'KAWAIII' could be heared. Shikio immidiately for some odd reason felt both jealous and envious of Sasuke, and decided that if he blatantly goes up and casually greets the legendary Uchiha with his name then probably all the females would feel that he too was an important figure and the females will look at him with the same eyes as they look at thier Hokage and apparently his right hand man. For an instance Shikio's sick libido got hold of his rational side and decided to proudly walk up to him, throwing his previous plans of spying out of the window. That was most probably the worst mistake of his life.

OOO

Sasuke had been aware of Shikio the moment he stepped into the corridor, but he had no idea in hell that the fool would come up and talk to him like they were some old freinds or something. A smirk going up in his face, with amazing dexterity he twisted and turned the pen in his hand that he had been holding in the normal writing posture untill he was holding it like a Kunai, the nib of the pen, sticking proudly out. He he kept his gaze in the receptionist and the moment Shikio finished his question, Sasuke swung his hand and stabbed the pen straight in the side of Shikio's neck.

No screams or souds were heared as the clone for a split second was wide eyed before dissimating into a pool of blood, straining the floor. All the cooing and giggling of the females stopped abruptly and a ghastly silence fell over. Everybody watched in horror. The legendary Uchiha Sasuke had stabbed a senior medic straight in the neck. Morever, the medic instead of a corpse had turned into a pool of blood. Every one was too dumbfounded and baffled to speak.

"Ab-ve, right?" Sasuke asked, completing the receptionist sentence from before they had been interrupted by the now pool of blood. Sasuke's gaze never left the receptionist during the entire session.

The receptionist with eyes wide like dinner plates, and throat dry like a desert bed slowly nodded, her gaze drifting drifting from the pool of blood to Sasuke and then back.

Sasuke smirked and abruptly turned and left the counter, the other five shinobies following by. He was finally on his way to talk to Naruto.

A/N: All right guys, for those of you who were expecting Shikio to get the beating of his life, I'm really sorry. I know you people hate me so much right now :D but I promise, that you all are in for a treat in the next chapter. I won't say anything about how good or what it'll be, but just that it'll be a treat. Keep reading and reviewing, and thank you so much for all the reviews and for over 17,000 hits so far. Love you guys. And before I go, I think you guys will want the next chapter very soon, so I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible, but i can't promise anything. I have been really busy lately. So untill next time, Ja ne. \/m 


	12. Chapter 11 Sakura's Salvation

Chapter 11 (Sakura's Salvation)

The moment Sasuke was out of the Hospital, he looked towards the team of Anbu Kakashi had placed to watch Shikio. He told them not to inform anything to Kakashi yet, and that he will personally go and discuss the matter with the Hokage. The Anbu team agreed and dispersed. Even if Sasuke had no connections with the Anbu, every other Shinobi in Konoha knew that Uchiha Sasuke was right hand of their Hokage along with his brother. They very well knew not to question his judgement.

Sasuke now zoomed through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower. He needed to talk to Naruto and quickly. It was already 7:30 and god forbid if he was already too late. Sasuke shrugged away his disturbing thoughts and focussed all his chakra to his legs making a last minute dash too the Hokage tower.

If the people of Konoha felt the Young Uchiha's inhuman speed before, now they were stumbling back by the gush of wind left behind by him.

XXX

Naruto was in his office, his last Shadow clone just dispersed and Naruto banged his fist on the table causing Itachi and Kakashi to jerk back in surprise.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Another shadow clone in vain?" Kakashi asked in disdain.

"Yeah, and the last one." Naruto replied hoarsly turning to look towards both of the Sharingan weilder.

Both Kakashi and Itachi's frown deepened.

Kakashi and Itachi had visited to report their progress so far. And disappointingly there had been no progress at all. Both the Konoha Police Force and The ANBU were still at a complete loss about Sakura's location and neither did they have any other prime suspect. Kakashi had communicated with the two teams watching over thier current suspects and there hadn't been any peculiar movements.

Itachi however had his mind somewhere else. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Sasuke earlier in the day. Sasuke was surely onto something and Itachi cursed his younger brother under his breadth for keeping everyone else at the dark about it. Itachi could withstand everything but he really hated suspense and surprises.

Naruto sunk back into his chair and sighed for the umpteenth time. His sage mode finally wearing off. Kakashi was scratching his chin. He was disappointed with his subordinates. Years of peace had them slacking off. There was no way in hell that someone could hide when the whole of Konoha's ANBUS were searching their ass off for them. And this fact annoyed him further.

Itachi took a deep breadth and leaned forward. He decided that it was finally time he told Naruto about the unusual questions Sasuke had asked him earlier in the day. And just when he was about to speak, the door to the Hokage's office burst open and Sasuke rushed in.

Both Naruto and Kakashi stared at Sasuje, confused. Itachi however despite his slight dilemma had been expecting his brother to show up sooner or later.

"What the hell are you doing here, Teme?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke, confused. He was supposed to be at the hospital afterall.

Kakashi and Naruto along with Itachi were intently waiting for a reply. Sasuke took a few short moments to settle down before answering.

"Shimato Shikio, Ex Konoha Shinobi, currently a Medic at the Konoha Hospital and a lecturer at the medic training facility. He's your man."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in horror before a death glare set on his face. Itachi and Kakashi almost jumped out of their chair.

"Sasuke, are you sure? He had been under the ANBU survei..."

"He was using Chisio-bunshin." Sasuke interrupted Kakashi and the moment Kakashi heard the Chisio Bunshin, his mind went into overdrive. He dwelled further and immidiately figured how Shikio had managed to fool the ANBU for an entire day. He used a forbidden jutsu.

Realization dawned on Itachi's face. Things were falling into places. Them being unable to track Sakura, Sasuke's absurd questening in the afternoon. Everything made sense.

"Do you have his location?" Naruto asked. His voice grave and dry with anger. Both Kakashi and Itachi immidiately jerked back from their musings.

"Yeah, I've sent out my hawks, and they have detected a barrier around Shikio's house. 4th sector, B block, House No 5." Sasuke replied nodding his head.

"Well, then why wasn't the ANBU or The Police force able to pick it up?" Kakashi asked lurching into the matter.

"Because Shikio is also an expert in barrier ninjutsu. His barrier was casted by his bunshin and it was camouflaged till his bunshin was intact." Sasuke repied quickly, turning to look towards Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. 'That explains everything.' He thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want you to notify Tsunade-baa-chan immidiately. I want the medic team to get there as soon as possible." Naruto stated slowly as he stood up and picked up his white cloak hanging on the back of his chair.

"Hai, I'll be on my way then." Kakashi replied and immidiately hurried out of the room.

Naruto put on his coat and held up his Shakujo which was leaning against his desk. He then walked to the window. "Itachi-san you will come with us." Naruto said looking back from his shoulder to see the elder Uchiha nodding. "Good. Now Sasuke, lead us." With a crash Naruto launched himslef out of the window, shatering the glass into thousands of peices. Itachi followed through and Sasuke hurried forward to lead them on.

XXX

Shikio woke up from his sleep. He checked the clock at his bedside and cursed under his breadth.

'Damn, its already 7'

He gently removed the syringe from his veins and slowly sat up. 'Finally all my strength is back.' He thought smirking.

Getting out of his bed he headed for the bathroom to freshen himself up. Once he was all done, he made his way towards his basement.

XXX

Sakura was awake when she heared the door in the corner crack open. The drug Shikio had administered to her was still in effect. She was still unable to channel her chakra, and she still felt drained off her normal strength. She struggled to get out of the shackel for the millionth time only to be in vain.

"You still haven't given up, have you?" Shikio asked with his demeaning smirk as he slowly walked towards Sakura.

"I'll never bend to your will, you scum!" Sakura spat back, narrowing her glare on the approaching figure.

"Suits me just fine." Shikio replied nochalantly he as stood face to face with Sakura. The demeaning smirk never leaving his face. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue through Sakura's cheeks, causing her to struggle more. "It turns me on when someone resist to my tortures." He whispered in her ear before straight up to face her.

SPITT!

Sakura felt sick to her stomach on hearing his words. Disgusted and enraged she spat straight on his face.

Shikio's smirk was immidiately changed with sick and a dark and deep frown finally settled in his face. He slowly wiped Sakura's salive off his face and narrowed his sickening glare on Sakura. He pulled his his fist back and punched her right in the middle of her face.

"(thump)..You..(thump)..bloody..(thump)..fucking..(thump)..whore..[THUMP]" Shikio muttered, grinding his teeth and landing punches in Sakura's face after each word. After his last word, he pulled his fist back and took a step back for extra momentum and crashed her face with the hardest punch of all, right in the middle of her face.

Sakura felt the forces of each punch, by the time he was on his last, her face was numb and she hardly felt anything. Her vision was blurring, probably due to swollen eyes and she coughed out blood. Her nose was shattered and blood was flowing down like a river, leaving a red trail down her face and down her white tank top. She could feel darkness engulfing her and she slowly began to lose her sight.

Shikio noticed that Sakura was about to pass out and he immidiately grabbed a bottle of water set on one of the tables in the room and poured in on her face causing her to slowly stumble back into partial consciousness. He roughly clutched her jaw and stared into her swollen eyes.

"Passing out is not a priviledge that you have, slut." He muttered leaning close to her before roughly shoving her face away.

Sakura wasn't able to get the words out of her mouth, and she hardly understood what Sahikio just said. She felt the agonising pain all over her head and face and it was hard to make out the actual source. She was now hanging in the shackles holding her arms. She had no more strength to keep standing and she fell to her knees, but the shackles kept her knees from touching the ground by an inch.

Shikio snickered on seeing this, He sat on his haunches and leveled his face with Sakura's.

"Now, its time for you to get undressed my little, helpless, pathetetic slut." Shikio muttered, his sinister smirk returning to his face.

Shikio leaned forward to grab Sakura's top and rip it apart. Just as he was about to, he heared a loud crash and simultaneously through the corner of his eyes, he noticed a weird three pointed kunai flying past his head, missing his right ear probably just by an inch. Before he even had the chance to bat an eyelid, he felt a firm grip across his throat. Immidiately he found himslef being launched into the air with the clutch still firm in his throat and then with unsurmountable power he was slammed back down on the hard concrete floor. He let out a whail of agony when he hit the floor. The back of his skull had cracked and his spine shattered. He faded into unconsciousness before he could see the unusually chilling death glare of the Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto stood back up and sheathed back the Kunai he had used for Hiraishin. He turned back to face Sakura. He flet a blow to his gut the moment he saw Sakura hanging by her arms from the shackles. Naruto's eyes grew wide in terror and he immidiately got her out of the pulling the cuffs apart. He noticed that Sakura was nearly passed out. Her eyes swollen and had slits over them, her nose broken and disfigured. Her blood and tears mixing together. Naruto held her up bridal style and stood up. He walked back to the team of medic that have just arrived with Tsunade and Shizune leading.

"Holy god!" Tsunade gasped, her eyes immidiately filling up with tears when she took Sakura from Naruto. "we're taking her to the hospital right now. I myself will be leading the diagnosis." Tsunade barked at the medic present as she huried out of the room, holding Sakura in her arms.

"Hai." Everyone replied in unison and followed the former Hokage.

"Shizune, wait." Shizune stopped in her tracks on hearing Naruto's voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" She asked turning to face him.

"I want you to heal him to the point he is conscious again." Naruto replied pointing towards the figure lying on top of the crumbled concrete floor.

Shizune immidiately comlied. For a moment she had the urge to ask him why, but when she noticed Naruto's icy cold eyes along with his chilling voice, she decided not to. She walked over to the unconscious figure, rotated him 180 degrees around for the light to fall better and bent down, green Chakra filled up her palms and she began her work.

Both Itachi and Sasuke had been standing there since all three of them had barged in breaking through door. They witnessed that the moment they were inside the room, Naruto without stopping for a second whirled his three pointed Kunai straight at the crouching Shikio across the room and Naruto appeared right beside Shikio the next instant when the Kunai had just flown past his right ear. Naruto then grabbed Shikio by his throat and lurched him into the air and immidiately slammed him into the ground, but adding extra force while doing so by keeping his grip aroud his throat till he had slammed Shikio into the ground completely. Both Itachi and Sasuke had been sure that Shikio was a goner, his painful whail only confirmed that. Atleast he would never be able to walk again. But they were now confused when Naruto asked Shizune for this unusual job of healing Shikio back. Both of them walked up to him.

"Why did you ask Shizune to heal him?" Itachi asked coming to stand beside him.

"Yeah, why did you?" Sasuke added stepping up to stand on Naruto's other side.

"I'm not done yet. I want him to feel more pain." Naruto answered gravely. His eyes never leaving the picture of Shizune healing Shikio.

Itachi and Sasuke turned simultanoeusly to look at Naruto. They had never seen their Hokage being this ruthless towards anyone. Hell, he had even shown compassion towards Madara. Both of them kept quite and decided to leave Naruto to his own and anyways, Shikio did deserve whatever was coming at him. After a few moments when Shizune was done, they watched Naruto walk up to the now struggling Shikio. Naruto narrowed his glare on the man lying beneath him.

Once shizune was done, Shikio was conscious and felt the pain lessening, but still if he tried to stand or sit, a sharp agonising pain ran up his back. He grunted and fell back down. his spine was still probably broken. He knew he was bleeding from the back of his head when he felt the warm liquid all over his back. He tried to take in as much as his eyes could from his position and he found no body, not even the medic or whoever had healed him. Then suddenly he heard footsteps and focussed his vision towards the bottom and from between his feet he saw a tall figure was approaching him, the silhoutte slowly and gradually moved towards him and as the figure slowly got closer, he shuddered on noticing the blonde spiky hair, the large white cloak with magatamas across the shoulders, and the large shukajo being held on one of the hands. Finally he stared at the Hokage, approching him. And when he saw the icy, grave, enraged glare of Naruto focussed right in his eyes, Shikio pissed his pants.

Naruto saw the dampening of Shikio's trouser around his groin and smirked. He sat on his haunches and pressd one of his knees on Shikio's chest.

"Passing out is not a priviledge that you have, you shit!" Naruto whispered leaning into Shikio's ears. Shikio's eyes grew wider and tried to speak but before he could mutter a word, Naruto pulled his fist and drove a punch right in his mouth. A loud crack was heared and instatnly Shikio's jaw was shattered, several of his teeth broke and blood poured out of the corner of his mouth. Shikio's screams and cries of pain were muffled by his disfigured and broken mouth. He began shaking like a fish out of the water.

"That should shut you up." Naruto stated gravely as he stood back up. The moment Naruto lifted his knee off Shikio's chest, he immidiately coughed out his broken teeth and blood flowed out like a running water. But his relief was short lived when he felt another huge wave of pain in his right hand. He turned to look and his eyes grew wide with with pure terror and fear. He desperately tried to shake his head, begging Naruto to forgive him.

Naruto rejoiced when he saw the look of fear, desperation and beg for mercy in the face of Shikio. "Thats right you bastard, beg.. but not for mercy, beg for your death." Naruto said gravely with his own smirk and slowly began to twist Shikio's arm.

Itachi, Sasuke and Shizune were horrified looking at scene in fron of their eyes. Naruto was slowly twistng Shikio's arm. They could hear the cracking of bones along with the muffled screams of Shikio but Naruto only stopped when a broken bone tore out of Shikio's forearm and stood out. Naruto smiled, let go off his dismantaled arm and jumped up, folding one of his knee while in air, he crashed right in Shikio's ribs instantly breaking several of them. Another whail of muffled srcears rang through the room.

Twenty minutes passed. Sound of breaking bones and Shikio's muffled screams were the only thing ringing through the entire room. Kasashi along with Ibiki were now watching too. Kakashi arrived late as he had gone to summon the said interrogation expert along with him. Shizune had revived Shikio two more times and finally Itachi decided to stop Naruto's madness. He walked upto the now slightly panting Naruto.

"He's had enough, Naruto-kun. Let Ibiki take care of him now." Itachi said softly as he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned to look at him and thats when Itachi saw the tears in Naruto's eyes.

"He hu..hurt m..my Sakura." Naruto said with a cracking voice while looking at Itachi and pointing towards Shikio.. or whatever was left of Shikio.

Itachi's eyes follwed Naruto's pointing finger and saw Shikio's battered body. His right arm twisted with a broken bone sticking out, his left arm bent backwards in the elbow. His face, like a smashed tomato was now completely red and hard to be figured out. But Itachi could make out a broken nose and a shattered jaw. Even the great Uchiha Itachi shuddered at the sight.

"Yes, Yes Naruto-kun, and he got what he deserved. Let Ibiki-san handle him now. Come let go and check on Sakura now." Itachi said turning Naruto around by his shoulder to face him. Simultaneously Sasuke came forward and picked up Naruto's Shukajo, which was lying beside Shukajo. Naruto had dropped it in the middle of his outburst.

"Here, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said with a smirk as he handed the Shukajo to Naruto.

Naruto finally smiled and wiped his tears away. He took the Shukajo from Sasuke and looked at him. "Hokage-sama, ha?" Naruto smirked too and turned to face Shizune.

"Take him to the hospital and hand him to Ibiki afterwards." He said calmly now and Shizune nodded. Naruto then turned to Ibiki.

"Once you are done with the interrogation, come and find me."

"I understand. I assure you, he will have his worst possible time." Ibiki answered in his usual gruff voice.

Naruto nodded and headed out. Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi following by.

XXX

One week had passed since the day Saskura was rescued. A lot happened in that week. Naruto had publicly declared about Shikio's crimes and his arrest. The people of Konoha were relived, especially the females. And once when Ibiki had confirmed Naruto that Shikio didn't have any other accomplice, Naruto had sent Shikio to Kumo along with Kakashi and Shikamaru as escorts. The reason being, when Naruto decided to confide to Raikage about the incident 6 years ago, the Raikage had been frantic but agreed when Naruto said that he will hand over Shikio to Kumo and they were free to do whatever they wanted with him. But he still decided to send Shikamaru to avoid any diplomatic blunder if arised. On the other hand, Tsunade had succesfully carried out Sakura's operation. The former Godaime informed to a very concerned and dismayed Naruto that Sakura would been fine and there hadn't been any permanent damage. Both physically and psychologically. Naruto had been greatly relived on hearing this but still the blond had passed out when he had visited her and saw her heavily bandaged face. Today Sakura was supposed to be discharged and since she was the head medic nin and also the fact that her injuries were partly due to the incompetance of the ANBU, he decided that as the Hokage, he himself would take care of all the hospital charges. And so there he was, on his way to the hospital, Itachi and Sasuke following by.

"Dobe, tell me why is that stupid smirk on your face." Sasuke asked nonchalantly. His arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed as he walked beside Naruto.

Naruto shot his head towards Sasuke. "Why? Do you have a problem with that, teme?" Naruto hissed back.

"Yeah, you look like a roasted kung pow chicken."

"And you look like a thanksgiving turkey."

"Hnh."

"URUSAI!"

Itachi grinned watching both of through the corner of his eyes. They kept on arguing till they reached the gate of the hospital.

XXX

"DID HE REALLY SAY THAT?" Sakura frenziedly asked, jumping up and down in her bed.

"Yes forhead, he really said that." Ino sighed and replied the same asnwer for the umpteenth time that day.

"Are you sure he said 'my'?" Sakura asked again, grinning.

Ino gritted and teeth and shot up. "Yes yes yes, He said that and I quote for the last time, "He hurt MY Sakura." Ino hissed, now clearly peeved by Sakura's constant bugging. She berated herslef for telling Sakura that. But she couldn't entirely blame Sakura though, even Ino herself had bugged Shizune when she told Ino about Naruto's outburst and especially that particluar phase.

"Allright allright." Sakura huffed pouting and crossing her her arms.

Ino sighed once again and sat back down. "So, when are you going to be discharged. its 11 A.M already."

Sakura dropped her pouting and turned towars Ino, her grin returning once again. "The village is paying all my bills, so Naruto will be here to sign some papers, I think he is busy thats why he's taking so long. By the way has Shikamaru returned?"

"Yeah, he got back home early morning. He's on leave today so he must be still dozing off."

Sakura gave a small nod. She was still smiling at the thought of Naruto addressing her as his Sakura. She so badly wanted to ask him, but Naruto refused to talk about that day at all. On the third day after her bandages were removed and she was able to talk, she asked Naruto about Shikio when he dropped by. Naruto simply repled that he had been taken care off, and he vehemently told her not to question him about that day any more. Sakura was a bit hesitant and annoyed at the beginning but she decided to keep quite when she noticed Naruto's mood swing whenever she had tried to bring up the subject. But she still had Karin visiting her on a daily basis. Especially since Anko's due date was approaching and Karin had to accompany her to her regular check ups. And when Anko was busy with her check ups, the red head would visit Sakura nad fill her up with all the juicy details she manages to extract from Sasuke. Even if Sasuke was not the one who would have pillow talks, every night Karin would shoot her question when he's in a really bad predicament. But still Sasuke would only give up small details. A soft knock on the door brought Sakura out of her musings. Sakura checked herslef and straightened her hospital gown. Once she was satisfied she asked whoever was outside to come in. The door opened slightly and Naruto along with Itachi and Sasuke came in.

"Good Morning Sakura-chaaaan." Naruto wished her in his all so familiar, warm and cheerful voice.

The very presence of the blond hokage made Sakura fell elated. "Good morning Naruto." She smiled and for once decided to wish him like wise instead of saying Ohio. She then simultaneously wished both Itachi and Sasuke. Both the Uchiha's smiled and wished her back.

"HEY! I'm standing here too, incase all of you didn't notice." Ino said pouting.

Naruto laughed. "Of course not Ino. Good morning to you too."

"Now thats better." Ino replied smiling. "I'll leave then. Shika is stil.. I mean to say Shikamaru is home and I have to prepare lunch for him." Ino added, quickly rectifying her mistake. A slight pink hue appered on the process. She quickly made her way to the door. She although didn't miss the slight giggle from Naruto and shot a glare at him.

"Just recalled an old joke." Naruto said quickly, drawing his hands out defensively.

Ino dropped her glare, wished Sasuke and bowed to Itachi before quickly leaving the room.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Itachi asked walking towards her to stop right beside Naruto, who was now seated on the stool, previously being occupied by Ino.

"I'm fine, thank you Itachi-sama." Sakura replied nodding with a soft smile.

"Good to hear that." Itachi said nodding softly. "Come Sasuke, Karin and Anko must be here. Lets go to the reception." Itachi added after a few seconds turning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke a nodded and turned towards Sakura. "Hope to see you in action soon."

"You bet." Sakura replied with her smile.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked before leaving the room along with Itachi.

Sakura turned to face Naruto was sitting right beside.

"So, are you finished with the paper works." She asked turning to face Naruto.

"Yeah, all done." Naruto replied waving the green envelop he was holding. "Shizune should be arriving soon. I met her on the way here."

sakura nodded. "Sooo... What happened with Shikio, I mean I heared you sent him to Kumo so I... just asked." Sakura asked a bit nervously.

Naruto sighed and placed the envelope on top to the table beside Sakura's bed. "Raikage executed him in public."

Sakura nodded. After a few moments of silence Sakura took a deep breadth and asked "Naruto will you tell me in detail about that day?"

The bright, happy and cheerful face of Naruto suddenly turned grey, dull and sad. "I told you already Sakura-chan, I don't want to talk about that day."

"But why, tell me why is it so hard?" Sakura asked insisting. She had been the sufferer after all, she wanted to know what Naruto did to Shikio. The only people she knew who had been present there the whole time were Shizune, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto. Shizune was never around for more then a few minutes so Sakura couldn't bug her. If sasuke didn't say anything to Karin, then she was sure that she would have jack.  
And Itachi was simply out of reach, so that left only the blond Hokage. Sakura broke from her thoughts when she noticed Naruto's blue eyes glaring at her.

"Because, Baa-chan told me hpw mentally broken you were. She told me how scared you had been for the first 18 hours. I don't want to talk about that day so that you don't have to remember it. Ok, thats the only reason." That was only half the reason. Naruto himself had trouble sleeping for 3 nights after that evening. His dreams always consisting of horrible things happening to Sakura while he was chained and forced to watch. He winced and a tear escaped his eye when memories of her battered face came back into his mind.

Sakura's heart sank when she saw the sad eyes of Naruto and she felt a blow to her gut when she saw a trail of tear rolling down his cheek.  
She reached forward and wiped his tear with her thumb while cupping his face with her hands.

"It's all right Naruto. I'm safe now. You protected me yet again didn't you." She said softly looking into the cerulean blue orbs. "I promise never to talk about this again."

Naruto nodded and felt her hands with his own. Her touch felt so surreal and natural at the sametime. Like it was only meant for him and yet he had missed it for all these years. All his feelings gushed back into his heart and immidaitely making it heavy. he recalled all the times he had spent with her, good times and bad times. Everything was clearly registered in his mind. The woman of his dreams, the girl he had been so hopelessly in love with since they were 6 years old. The uncountable times she had cried and scolded him when he did something reckless. Her confession of love to him all those years back, even if it was fake one. But her words of 'I love you, Naruto.' were burnt in his heart and soul. And then when she had hugged him after he defeated pain, and the day he was named the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. He recalled everything. From the day they were placed on the same team nearly 15 years ago to the day he had left Konoha leaving her crying in his office. Every good thing and bad thing. And one week ago, he had been so close of losing her. He didn't even have the courage to think about the consequences if Sasuke hadn't solved the puzzle. He loved her too much. Sakura was the girl and now the woman his mother wanted him to marry. How could he let anyone harm her. He closed his eyes in her grasp and made a silent resolution to himself.

'I'll protect you till I breadth my last breadth, till I see my last light, till I hear my last sound. I'll protect and love you till the moment I cease to exist.' Another drop of tear trickled down his cheek.

Sakura was entranced by the peacefull face of Naruto and so she was taken back when she felt another drop of tear rolling down his cheek.

"Naruto, its all right. I promise I will never talk abo..."

Naruto interrupted Sakura when he clasped her hands and looked into her emerald eyes. "No." he said vehemently.

Sakura watched him dumbstruck, her emerald eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. Promise me that what ever happens, you'll stay right beside me. You'll always be there for me. Promise me that." Naruto said, his voice calm yet strong, harsh yet caring, loud yet soft.

Sakura was sure her heart skipped a few beats. She watched him wide eyed and with a hanging jaw. 'Did he really ask me that. Yes, yes he did. he still loves me. He still cares for me. He is still the same old Naruto I fell in love with. He.. is still the same old Naruto who fell in love with me when we were just just 6..'

"Promise me." He urged pressing her hands frimly yet with love.

Naruto's voice shook Sakura out of her wonderful Eden. Gulping the lump in her throat, a small soft smile settled on her lips. "If I make that promise then I think I'll have to marry you Hokage-sama." She said, shifting her body to face him completely and letting her legs hang from the bedside.

Naruto's gaze never left her eyes. His face was still the same, filled with love, care and a desperation so cute and adorable.

"In that case.." Naruto said and got down from the stool and kneeled in one knee. He held out his right arm and continued ".. Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

A/N: There, no more questions about the pairing. This story is hereby certified as Narusaku. And I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I'll be leaving for college soon, 5th sem's gonna start and there is so much to do and so little time. But read and review guys. Next update, I'm not sure. Till then... Ja ne \/m


	13. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Well guys I'm sorry for the delay in uploading lately. Apparently I've reached my so called " Academic city " and took me a while to get my place sorted out after how messy it ad been when I left for home. And don't worry I'm already working on my new chapter, but its really tough now with the new semester beginning and engineering is really annoying, so its really getting tough to work with the story and therefore from now onwards the updates won't be as frequent as it had been for for the last two months. Anywho, I'd like all my readers to know that from now on I'll be using wordpad and so I'll be changing the format a little bit.

Italic = Thoughts

"double inverted enclosed" = Speech

Bold = Innerself/bijuu speech

Bold Italic = Flashback

Thats all for now. Next release should be in a couple of weeks or sooner. Keep reading and reviewing fellas... \/m 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tears of joy filled up Sakura's eyes and there was just one word she kept murmuring but loud enough for the Hokage to hear.

"Yes yes yes yes…"

Naruto got up and held Sakura in his arms and Sakura nuzzled closer into his chest gripping his large white coat. A deep appeasing smile settled on Naruto's lips and he gently cupped her face and wiped her tears away. He knelt once again to level with her and stared into her wide watery emerald orbs.

Sakura knew what was coming after this. She felt her heart thumping against her chest and her stomach churned. She closed her eyes and all she wanted was the bliss of feeling Naruto's lips against her.

She was still waiting when she felt Naruto's lips on her forehead and her heart skipped a beat.

_What the hell! _ She shot her eyes open and stared into a widely grinning Naruto, who had just kissed her forehead. With a little desperation and furious desire she clasped onto Naruto's collar and pulled him close to her face.

"BAKA! You're supposed to kiss a woman's lips when she agrees to your proposal." She pouted.

"I .. err.. Sakura-chan… I was..." he never got to complete his sentence when Sakura pulled him in and took his lips into her own.

Naruto's eyes grew wide open but the moments he felt her lips, all his doubts and insecurities vanished. He felt her soft pink lips and kissed her back, basking in her soft flowery essence. His hands cupped her face and their kiss deepened. The moment Sakura felt his hands on her cheeks, a deep comfort settled in her heart and all she could do was to keep kissing him, hoping that this moment never passes, hoping that they stay like this for ever. She knew that this was her salvation. This moment was the vindication of her love towards Naruto. She would never let go of him and he would never let go of her. They kept on kissing and slowly the years of emotions poured out of each other. Their unbounded desire grew with each passing moment of their enchantingly beautiful lip lock. After what seemed like eternity they broke off gasping for air. But his hands never left her face and she never let go off his collar. And they both leaned into each other's forehead. With gleeful smiles and with stars in their eyes they beamed into each other's eyes.

"About being your best man, I'll have to check my schedule."

Naruto and Sakura momentarily broke form trance and their eyes shot towards the familiar voice and there…. they were. Tsunade with a proud smile stood with her arms crossed below her chest, Kakashi wrapping his arm around Shizune's shoulders whilst smiling all along, Itachi with a small smile along with a much more gleaming Anko and lastly the speaker of the previous words- Sasuke with a stoic face along with his much more alive wife Karin.

"T…Te…Teme… w…who asked you anyway?" Naruto stammered while trying to fight off a certain deep red tinge off his face. "And why are you here anyway?" He added quickly hoping to change the subject.

"Hnh. I had been waiting for this day ever since the war ended and there was no way in hell that I was going to sit in the reception while you pop the question."

"NAAAANIII? When… why… how did you know that I was going to propose Sakura-chan?"

"C'mon gaki, we're not blind. Unlike you, all of us could see that Sakura was slowly falling head over heels for you since you came back from your training with Jiraiya all those years ago."

"SHISHOU!" Sakura cried out and tried not to blush anymore. She was already as red as a tomato when they caught them kissing. Desperately she tried to bury her face into her palms.

"And…" Tsunade continued acting like she didn't hear Sakura's desperate plea at all "…your heart had been the same like it was when you were 6 years old and last week, your anger confirmed it. So all of us deduced that both you lovebirds would finally be getting together, sooner or later."

"But still..." Naruto frowned.

"Ok, Hokage-Sama. I request you leave and start planning for your wedding, we have tons of things to discuss with Sakura here." Anko stated gleaming with excitement.

Even if Anko said that it was a request, something in her tone told Naruto that things won't be pretty if he did otherwise. Reluctantly he walked towards the door.

"Don't be so down Naruto. A few more days and she will be all yours." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"Easy for you to say, you already have yours." Naruto replied scornfully beckoning Shizune with his eyes.

Sakura's face was burning with all the blood rushing up there. _Even Kakashi-Sensei…_

Despite Anko's elation and excitement, Itachi was a little worried about her. "Anko, should I stay beh…"

"NO! This goes for you too honey. And in fact, for all the males in the room too. Don't you think you should help Hokage-Sama with the preparations while we ladies help Sakura out?" Anko vehemently stated cutting Itachi in between. And within seconds all Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke and the soon to be groom Naruto were chased out of the room.

"Females…" Sasuke tiredly exclaimed while rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"PREGNANT females…" Itachi added with a sigh.

Naruto scratched his chin, a frown gradually settling on his face. Kakashi however noticed this and asked him what the matter was.

"I don't know the first thing about marriage."

"That's the funny part." He chuckled. "Neither do we."

XXX

A week later both Naruto and Sakura were sitting beside each other facing the former Godaime Hokage in her living quarters. The past week had been very eventful. Naruto had visited Sakura's parents and they were more than happy to have him as their son in law. And they there was their gang of friends. Ino had been ecstatic and so was Tenten, even Hinata was excited about the big news. Kiba and Konohamaru had been fussing Naruto about a bachelor party in spite of Naruto's numerous denials, the young Konohamaru and Kiba had been persistent and finally Naruto agreed. Ino and the rest of the girls along with a pregnant Tenten and Anko were determined on planning Sakura bridal shower. And all the agitation about the wedding date. Gosh! It had been a long week but neither Naruto nor Sakura minded or even cared. They were just too happy and lost in their own world about starting a life together. But still they had to finalize a date and so here they were to discuss the matter with the former Hokage.

"But baa-chan…"

"Urusai Gaki, you are the Hokage, there's simply no way your wedding can be just inconspicuous." Tsunade replied vehemently.

"But, I just want our friends to be there." Naruto replied with a hint of desperation.

The list of invitees Tsunade prepared had freaked out both the bride and groom. And certainly Naruto and already mentioned to Tsunade that he just wanted his friends and Sakura's parents. But the friends of Naruto held another complete dimension in his world. In other words Tsunade did just what he asked her to do, she had sent invited 'ALL OF NARUTO'S FRIENDS'.

"In that case pick someone out of the list who isn't your friend. " She replied sliding the list towards him.

"Well… err…" He picked it up frantically started to look through it over and over again. And all of them listed were good friends. No one was 'not a good friend' enough to be left out. Finally after several minutes of frenzied searching, he sighed and timidly looked towards Sakura.

"I knew this was going to happen. Nothing is simple with you." Sakura replied to his dainty face while rubbing the ridge of her nose. "Never mind that..." She began turning to look at Tsunade. "…Shishou, have you finalized the date yet."

"Yes yes, about that. Since this is the most high profile wedding in Konoha's history, I had to discuss this with the feudal lord and the council members as well. So all of us together have decided that the wedding shall take place on the 1st of next month, well but that is unless both of you agree."

"That gives us nearly precisely two weeks." Naruto said rubbing his chin. "That's fine with me, what about you Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, yes. It's ok. But who will be preparing on your behalf?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be taking care of everything on Naruto's behalf." Tsunade said quickly with a grin before Naruto could say anything.

"Haa… you?"

"YES. Me. Do you have a problem with that Naruto?" Hazel eyes were glaring at him.

"No, No. its fine. It's just that I was I thinking about asking you the favor myself. Baa-chan and Ero-sennin are my closest family after all." Naruto replied grinning while scratching the back of his head.

Both Tsunade and Sakura softened on the mention of Naruto's former mentor.

"Jiraiya… ha? Well, he would have been damn proud of you for scoring this hottie over here." Tsunade said with a smile pointing towards Sakura.

"SHISHOU…" Sakura retorted with a slight pink hue on her cheeks.

Naruto giggled and clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back and look into the ceiling. For once his giggles subsided and a sad look surfaced. "If he would have been here, I would have made him my best man."

"I know sweetheart. He would have been hitting on all the females at the wedding." Sakura leaned and soothed with a smile while rubbing his cheek with her palm. A soft smile curled up on his cheeks and turned to look at her. He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

Tsunade leaned back and wiped a drop of tear which had managed to escape her eyes. He smiled looking at the young couple sitting in front of her. _If you had come back, we too would have been like them. _She let them have their moment.

After a few minutes, Tsunade wiped of the few stray drops of tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well, talking about Jiraiya, I have something he wanted you to have Naruto." She said gaining an amused look from him. She waited and thought for a second. "Well, to be precise, it's for both of you. Wait here for a minute; I'll be back in a while." She said standing up and left the room leaving a confused and amused couple behind.

"Do you know anything about this?" Sakura asked, her brows raised questioningly.

"Not a clue." He replied still confused about what Tsunade had just said.

"Well, let wait and watch then."

After about fifteen minutes, Tsunade entered the room with a blue colored scroll in her hand. She took her seat across the young couple. She then opened the scroll and laid it on the table between them.

"Baa-chan… what is this?" Naruto asked bemused while trying to figure out what's on the scroll.

"Well…" She settled in before continuing. "This is Jiraiya's will. You know that Jiraiya was your father's sensei and your godfather. So he had decided that once you get married, he would retire and settled down in the village. So in this will, he had stated that on your wedding day you and your wife would inherit all his fortune."

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at her in disbelief.

"Why? Why would he do that. If he was planning to retire, why would he give away all his money to me?"

"May be because he would have settled down with you in case I denied him his marriage proposal that he was about to make upon coming back."

"You two were about to get married?" Sakura asked, equally confused as Naruto.

"Yes, He said that he was joking but, I knew that fool better than anyone." Tsunade replied with a subtle smile on her face.

After a few moments, everything Tsunade had said settled in Naruto and Sakura and all their confusions were gone and soft smiles settled on their faces.

"So, what would you have said?" Naruto asked.

"I would have said yes, even if he had asked me before leaving." Tsunade replied, her voice getting a little shaky.

"Shishou…" Sakura got up from her place and moved across to take a seat beside her Shishou who now had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat beside her and took Tsunade hands into her own. Tsunade sobs got slightly heavier as all the memories came back to her heart. She had kept all these things to herself for a really long time and now being with the two most precious people in the world she just couldn't keep those feelings to her anymore.

"I had lost all my loved ones. He was the only one remaining. Even if he had asked me much much much before, I would have said yes. I had loved him from the beginning. Dan happened only because he wasn't there. And I even lost him in the war. And after the war, when I was just about to confess my feelings to him, he disappeared again. I waited and waited and when I decided to go look for him, he came back to Konoha. And when I came back here, I learned that he had just come for the coronation of the Fourth Hokage. It was like fate was playing games with me. I decided to go look for him again. But time passed and I never heard from him. I came back to the village numerous times but he had never come back after the coronation of Minato's. And finally when I found out that I had lost all those I've loved, I decided to leave the village and that's when I found Shizune. Years passed and I stopped searching for him until that day when he had shown up at the bar with you Naruto. But by then I thought it was too late. But when he was gone again, I realized that it was never too late. And now I miss him so much, I so tired of staying alone. Everyone is gone…"

Sakura hugged her grieving Shishou. For once, she was the mother and her teacher was the child. Naruto looked at them with a slight dismal in his eyes. _And you thought you were an expert with ladies. Dumb Ero-sennin. _He cleared his throat to get their attention. Tsunade looked at him through her watery hazel eyes, shaking all the while with her slight sobs.

"I cannot agree to your to your last statement, Baa-chan."

"Wh… What do… do you me… mean?" She whispered from her sobs.

"Well, everything that Ero-sennin owned will be mine and Sakura-Chan's after the marriage. I guess we are free to do whatever we want with it." Sakura raised her eyebrows at him, but he nodded her indicating that it's all right. Reluctantly she kept quite. "So, after we get married, I'll write everything to you." Tsunade was about to protest but Naruto hushed her with his finger. "And after that you will move in with me and Sakura-chan. Just like Ero-sennin wanted."

Sakura for a moment was blank before Naruto's words sank in and when it did, her heart leapt up with joy, but somehow she managed to hide her elation. This was one of the million reasons why she loved the blond idiot so damn much.

Tsunade on the other hand stared at him with wide eyes, her sobs finally subsiding. Naruto smiled and leaned back into the chair with his arms crossed across his chest.

"But Naruto…" Tsunade was about to protest when Sakura gently squeezed her arm.

"Sshhh… Shishou, Hokage's orders." She whispered in her ears.

Tsunade for a moment was awed and stared at both of them in turns, wide eyed. Finally a smile settled in her face and she leaned into Sakura's embrace.

"Already taking advantage of being Hokage's wife ha?" She smirked.

"You know how sincere I'm with my duties, Shishou." Sakura replied with a smile.

"But Naruto…" Tsunade started turning to face him, finally pulling away gently from Sakura's embrace. "… can you be so sure that Jiraiya would have wanted that."

Naruto scratched his chin and pretended to think really hard. "Hmm let's see… Do you remember that journey I made along with Yamato-Taicho, Aoba-san and Gai-sensei to the giant turtle Island to meet Octo-pops?"

"Yes, what about it?" Tsunade and Sakura asked in unison. Even Sakura didn't know about much about his journey, so she was genuinely tempted.

"Well, I met a young Kunoichi on the way in a place know as Nadeshiko no sato. There I was asked to dwell with this Kunoichi for her hand in marriage. If I recall correctly her name was supposed to Shizuka…."

Naruto was so deep with his explanations that he failed to notice the slight inconspicuous twitching of Sakura's eye brow on the mention of marriage. _When was he planning on telling me that? Sahnnaro! And who is this stupid Shizuka or whatever…_

"…. So I had to defeat her so that In order to marry her…."

Despite herself, Sakura put a coercive smile on her and asked Naruto.

"So did you defeat this Kunoichi?"

"Yes, I did but I didn't marry her." He replied normally. Sakura kept the smile and nodded slowly implying him to continue.

"However, the reason I had to fight this Kunoichi was because Ero-sennin somehow for his perverted temptation went to this village and ended up fight Shizuka's mentor. With the same conditions though…"

And this time it was Tsunade's turn to get upset and her face hardened

"… but since Ero-sennin was obviously in love with Baa-chan here, they had to call their duel a tie and he recklessly agreed to her that their duel would be finished by their students. But while leaving he had mentioned to her that he was already in love with some and it was one sided but no matter what he would always keep looking upon her."

Tsunade's agitation immediately subsided and her face softened. _Baka_. She thought recalling her old teammate. His perverted attitude. The way he always used to hit on her and flirt with her. His undying love and passion for his village. _Yes, he was certainly one of the best persons in my life._

"Baa-chan?" Tsunade jerked back from her musings with Naruto's voice.

"Hai, Naruto."

"Missing him, shishou?" Sakura asked pressing Tsunade's arm.

"A little." She replied with a smile.

"Well, it's decided then. You will move in with us after the marriage."

"After your honeymoon." She corrected with a grin. And both Naruto and Sakura avoided looking each other while turning red.

XXX

Naruto and Sakura were now walking towards Ichiraku for some ramen. And there was a buzz when they reached the market place. People constantly came and showered them with greetings and compliments for their upcoming marriage. Both of them solemnly thanked all of them for their best wishes. After about a half an hour (which previously took five minutes) of walk the reached their destination.

"Phew!" Naruto exclaimed wiping sweat off his forehead. "Being Hokage was hard enough, but I guess getting married to the Head medic is harder." He added with a grin.

"Likewise, being married to the Hokage seems harder than being the Head medic." She replied. They both chuckled and placed their orders. Ichiraku was always happy to have the Hokage visit them. In fact ever since Naruto had become the Hokage, the old man had to get a bigger place just to accumulate the crowds that followed after Naruto. And soon Ichiraku ramen stall became Konoha's largest restaurant.

"So, when were you exactly planning about telling me about you almost getting married?" Sakura asked with a little menacing voice once she had finished her meal and put her chop sticks away.

_O ow! This is baaad. _Naruto thought while desperately trying to come out with an answer.

"Sakura-chaaan, that was not a big deal, I_ I was about to tell you anyways." He replied with his grin plastered on his face. Seriously praying to get out of this alive.

"When?" She asked clutching her fist.

"I was planning to tell you very soon." He lied. The truth was that he had completely forgotten about that incident. It only came to his mind when he saw Tsunade's hesitation. Bay he had been too careless talking about getting marriage proposals in fro of his fiancée. And specially if the fiancée is Haruno Sakura.

"Really Naruto?" Now there was a nerve ticking out of her forehead.

Naruto was desperate. He didn't know what to do. No one in their good sense of mind would want to be punched by Sakura. It was a dire situation and as unpredictable as he could be, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He shot forward, cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a heartwarming kiss. Sakura was momentarily surprised but soon melted into his kiss. All her anger and frustration just vanished into the thin air.

Ino and Shikamaru were walking down the streets when they were utterly confused by the sudden roars of laughter and cheers coming from the Ichiraku restaurant. They rushed and saw that the pandemonium of the crowd. However their jaws dropped open when the saw the Hokage lip locked with his soon to be wife in the middle of the room.

When Naruto broke the kiss, Sakura was blank. She couldn't hear the crowd nor could she see them jumping around with joy. All she could hear was her own heart thumping against her chest and all she could see were the beautiful blue orbs of the man sitting in front of her, the man who would be her husband in two weeks and the man she is so hopelessly in love with.

_Great! Now he has a secret weapon against me._

**Author's note: ** All right guys. I was originally planning their wedding in this chapter. But since I'm not a Christian, I don't know anything about Christian wedding and a since I'm not from Japan, a Japanese wedding is out of the pictures. So I need your help with the wedding part guys. And I apologize for the short length of this chapter. I'll try and make it up to you guys with the next chapter. But for that I need your help. Anyways read and review guys. Till then… Ja ne \/m


End file.
